


Dimitte nobis debita nostra

by Tykki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тикки/Аллен, Лави/Линали, немного Миранда/Кроули, некоторое количество АУшности и фактологических несоответствий, потому как написано чуть-чуть в 2008м году и имеет свойство не совпадать с более поздними главами =)<br/>Название переводится как: "Оставь нам долги наши", источником названий глав служит всё та же маленькая неизвестная книжица, из которой взято и название фанфика =)<br/>Вообще это о том, как Тикки становился человеком.<br/>Э, смерти есть, но они неокончательные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ночь 118.5. Действие 1.

 

 _Иди через лес,_  
 _иди через ягоды, сосновые иголки,_  
 _к радуге на сердце._  
 _Я пойду за тобой,_  
 _я буду искать тебя всюду_  
 _до самой_  
 _до смерти._  
Сплин,  _«Иди через лес»_

  
  
 _\- Это исполнение желаний. Было загадано желание, и его нужно выполнить. Если это возможно в этой Вселенной._  
 _\- Какое?_  
 _\- "И чтобы никто не умер"._  
 _\- Прекрасное желание. Прекраснодушное. Но, если он хочет, чтобы не умер вообще никто, нам вряд ли это под силам._  
 _\- Нет, что ты. Речь о конкретных обстоятельствах и конкретных людях. Большую их часть он спасёт сам, наше дело - меньшая, от момента загаданного желания._  
 _\- Я просмотрел запись, как-то ...несправедливо. Там ещё трое до момента желания, как же они?_  
 _\- Мы не суд, чтобы быть справедливыми. Давай разберёмся с тем, что имеем, а потом решим, что можем дать сверх. Начинаем._  
 _\- С его противника, разумеется?_  
 _\- Да._

 

***

  
  
\- Из этого боя... Отступи, Тикки Мик!  
Не отступит, конечно. Да и кто бы отступил? Вот уж не тот, кто сейчас имеет наглость отдавать такой приказ.   
И Аллен отдёргивает руку с мечом, понимая, что поздно среагировал, понимая, что не успеет, и Тикки бросится на осенённое крестом лезвие именно с той кромки, с какой не надо (как знает, чтоб его), доказав, что не хочет жить только человеком.  
Но экзорцист всё же проводит эту дугу, и, о чудо, клинок ранит, но не смертельно, и, прежде чем Ной выкинет ещё фокус, рукоять бьёт ему чуть ниже основания шеи и вьющихся волос, и, безвольно оседая у ног Аллена, теряя венец стигматов, Тикки перестаёт играть роль в этой битве.  
  
…Когда он пришёл в себя, для него начался ад. Но никто бы так не сказал, глядя на извечную насмешливую улыбку этого неожиданного пленника Чёрного ордена. Ной - а он упрямо продолжал называть себя так, отказываясь признавать очевидное - спокойно выслушал рассказ о том, как закончилась схватка в Ковчеге, не воспылал благодарностью, когда ему сообщили, что Аллен вытащил его вопреки желанию всех остальных, и философски пожал плечами на уведомление, что теперь его ждёт суд инквизиции.  
Наверное, ему приятно было узнать, что этот же суд ждёт и его "спасителя". Точно известно, что Тикки пытался прорваться к Лулубелл, когда та нанесла свой удар по Башне, но не смог. После этого условия содержания пленника ужесточили.  
  
\- Тикки Мик, вам предъявляется обвинение в убийстве множества искателей и экзорцистов, в том числе генерала Йегара. Вы можете смягчить свою участь, предоставив Святой Церкви сведения о нечистых, зовущих себя коленом Ноевым, и Тысячелетнем графе.  
Тикки щурился на яркий свет, горящий за спиной инквизитора, и, усмехаясь, думал, что за такие штучки всегда Церковь и не любил. Экзорцисты в этом смысле были ближе и, хотя кровь всё равно звала их убить, они по крайней мере не старались давить всей этой святостью и прочей мишурой.  
\- Вы будете отвечать? - инквизитор явно терял терпение, и Ной знал, что, если не начнёт сейчас говорить и не прекратит усмехаться, карцер, вода и хлеб опять войдут в его жизнь на ближайшие дни. Но белая половина (всё, что теперь осталось, прах побери этого мальчишку) Тикки и так иногда жила впроголодь, а с холодом и гнилым соломенным тюфяком на каменном полу можно смириться.  
\- Уведите его прочь! - что-то быстро он сдался. Всего-то два часа монологов в этот раз.  
Он шёл между конвоирами, засунув руки в карманы и гордо выпрямив спину. Проигрывать тоже можно достойно, это дело экзорцистов - молить о пощаде. Конечно, лучше бы даже не усмехаться, а хранить полное бесстрастие, но Тикки знал, что вообще не слишком хорошо умеет владеть лицом, а потому носил ту маску, в которой был больше уверен.  
А реакцию на это всех этих борцов во имя света он в основном слышит, а не видит: зрение-то теперь так себе.  
Хотя кое-что нельзя не заметить. Копну седых волос, например. Её Ной увидел через несколько дней, как раз по выходу из карцера, когда стоял и курил на лестничном пролёте.  
\- Мальчик, - окликнул он, и шедший по этажу ниже Аллен резко обернулся и посмотрел вверх. То же сделал и человек за ним - ага, тоже конвоир. Тикки поманил к себе экзорциста, и тот, как ни странно, пошёл, и его, как ни странно, пустили. Сопровождающий остался внизу, но на этот счёт Ной не обманывался. Хотя гораздо интереснее ему в ту минуту казалось то, что он, в сущности, не знает, зачем позвал Клоуна. Из изощрённого мазохизма?  
По счастью, Аллен сам начал разговор.  
\- Тебе позволяют так гулять по Башне? - с равнодушным удивлением спросил он, кивнув на стоявших поодаль двоих искателей.  
Тикки покачал головой.  
\- Только останавливаться на пути следования. - Уголок губ привычно дёрнулся. - И только потому, что считают меня теперь безобидным.   
В ответ с лица Аллена быстро исчезли эмоции, осталась одна сосредоточенность (вот у мальчишки есть задатки; в покере, небось, обрёл). Тикки закурил новую сигарету, и взгляд экзорциста остановился на глубоко впившемся в тыльную сторону ладони крестообразном шраме (перчаток тут, естественно, не выдавали).  
\- Не волнуйся, твоё проклятие на месте, - сказал внимательно следивший за ним Ной. - В полной мере. - Пальцами другой руки он провёл поперёк груди, где, невидимая под рубашкой, проходила линия таких же шрамов.  
Аллен нахмурился.  
\- Это не проклятие, - ответил он. - Наоборот.  
\- Кому как.  
Мальчик пожал плечами:  
\- Если это всё, я пойду?  
\- Иди, - великодушно разрешил Тикки, словно хозяин – гостю. – Если понадоблюсь, я здесь бываю раз в несколько дней.  
  
В другой раз, недели через две, экзорцист подошёл сам.  
Тикки не заметил его, но сумел не вздрогнуть, когда за спиной раздался голос:  
\- Граф и другие ведь за тобой так и не пришли.  
Двух секунд паузы на затяжку хватило, чтобы Ной обернулся с лучезарной улыбкой:  
\- Логично, ведь я сейчас и бесполезен, правда? До следующего раза.  
\- До следующего раза? - осторожно переспросил Аллен, но Тикки, продолжая улыбаться, ничего не ответил. Экзорцист вздохнул.  
\- Я в город завтра пойду, - подождав, сказал он. - Могу купить тебе очки. Насколько ты близорук?  
Тикки аккуратно затушил сигарету и, достав следующую, помял её пальцами, прежде чем закурить.  
\- Не прикидывайся, - снова не выдержав тишины, произнёс Аллен. - Я же вижу, как ты всё время щуришься.  
\- Какая трогательная забота, - наконец с насмешкой заговорил Ной.  
\- Я просто не люблю бессмысленных издевательств, - возразил экзорцист. - Это вы таким увлекаетесь.  
\- Мне приятно слышать от тебя это "вы". Признаёшь, что я не стал всё-таки обыкновенным человеком, одним из "вас"?  
Аллен помотал головой.  
\- Так всё-таки, какие тебе нужны очки?  
  
Следующий разговор состоялся как раз при передаче очков. Точнее, попытался состояться.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось вот так. Я просто хотел тебя вытащить, потому что тебя ждали друзья-  
\- Стой, - прервал его, подняв руку, Тикки. - Прежде, чем что-то сказать, подумай, почему нам с тобой разрешили встречаться? Тебе ведь, насколько знаю, и со своими-то не со всеми позволено видеться. Я тебе объясню: обвинению нужно как можно больше материала для суда над тобой. - Он усмехнулся. - Или ты думаешь, что то, что твой сопровождающий стоит вне пределов обычной слышимости, мешает ему нас подслушивать? - судя по тому, как нервно дёрнулся этот самый сопровождающий, догадка Тикки попала в цель. Аллен равно удивлённо посмотрел на обоих. - Это в благодарность за твоё неадекватное милосердие, - с явной издёвкой в голосе добавил Ной.  
Экзорцист хмуро кивнул и ушёл. Его конвоир поспешил вслед за ним, на ходу ему что-то втолковывая.  
  
Стук в дверь был тихий, но чутко спавший Тикки мигом проснулся.  
\- Тикки Мик. Спишь?  
\- Нет, - зевнул Ной. – Входи.  
Дверь бесшумно приотворилась и, впустив Аллена Уокера, тут же закрылась обратно.  
\- Что случилось с охраной и тем типом с двумя точками? – поинтересовался пленник.  
\- Искатели меня знают, - ответили ему из темноты. – А мимо Линка-сана мне удалось проскочить.  
\- Хвалю. Зачем пришёл?  
Тикки услышал, как экзорцист переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- Тебя пытают?  
\- Не беспокой свою совесть, с тобой бы мы обошлись хуже. - "И прожил бы ты меньше", - мысленно прибавил Ной.  
\- Я собирался просто тебя вытащить.  
\- Я уже понял.  
\- Что с твоими друзьями, они могут тебя укрыть?  
\- Сомневаюсь. Ты видел, эти двое просто бродяги.  
\- Тогда тебе поможем мы.  
Это решительное заявление заставило помедлить уже Ной.  
\- Кто это "мы"? - осторожно спросил он наконец. Аллен не ответил. - Каким образом помочь? - попробовал зайти с другой стороны Тикки.  
\- Побег. Укрывательство. - Экзорцист тихо фыркнул. - Всё как по Уставу Ордена, по главе запретов.  
\- И снова трогательная забота. - На скрытом темнотой лице и в голосе Тикки не было улыбки. - Чем заслужил?  
\- Ничем. - Аллен тоже заговорил тоном серьёзней.  
\- Кевин Йегар. Дэйся Барри. Кадзана Рид. Чакар Рабон. Суман Дарк.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Тогда не надо благотворительности за мой счёт.  
\- Это не благотворительность. Мне не кажется, что теперь, когда я изгнал из тебя Ноя, так поступать с тобой справедливо.  
Тикки поморщился, но постарался не изменить ни ноты в голосе:  
\- И ублажать своё чувство справедливости за мой счёт тоже не надо.  
\- Тебя здесь рано или поздно убьют.  
\- Прекрасно.  
Аллен не успел возразить: в дверь снова постучали. Очевидно, это был условный сигнал, поскольку экзорцист сразу заторопился к выходу, попутно пообещав:  
\- Мы ещё поговорим.  
  
Тикки после этого несколько раз не просил конвоиров остановиться покурить, хотя и прекрасно видел маячившего неподалёку Аллена. Допросы зашли в логический тупик, и меры устрашения успеха не приносили. Можно было, конечно, считать прогрессом то, что во время последних пытуемый стал говорить, но, к сожалению, не сообщать полезную информацию, а практически оскорблять своих палачей. Чем спровоцировал то, что его время от времени начали не уводить, а уносить. И это было замечено, поэтому когда Ной всё же не выдержал никотинового голодания и остановился на знакомом пролёте, Аллен подошёл и без предисловий спросил:  
\- Почему ты так не хочешь жить обычным человеком?  
\- Я и так - обычный человек, - стараясь не оскалиться, улыбнулся Тикки. - И ещё я - Ной Удовольствия.  
Экзорцист искоса на него посмотрел.  
\- Я сдержу слово.  
В ответ Тикки затушил сигарету и повернулся к конвою.  
  
В последнюю их встречу Аллен, проходя мимо, едва слышно прошептал:  
\- Сегодня ночью.  
Если он думал, что так с этим и уйдёт, то ошибся. Левой рукой Тикки неожиданно притянул его к себе, так, что седая макушка оказалась у него под подбородком, а искатели с инквизитором обменялись шокированными взглядами.  
Аллен был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы ударить того, кому взялся помогать.   
Впрочем, и Тикки не в приливе сентиментальности так поступил. Просто на минуту показалось, что если и осталось то, что у него,  Ноя, отняли, то оно здесь, у того, кто отнял. Мог бы, запустил руку в чужое сердце и проверил, не там ли спрятано. А так - только и способен на то, чтобы попытаться уловить, не исходит ли от мальчика знакомого ощущения.  
Аллен вырвался и негодующим взором уставился на Тикки. Тот пожал плечами.  
Но ночью его действительно разбудили искатели и тот другой, рыжий экзорцист с повязкой (а, так вот что это было за "мы". ну да, книжники соблюдают нейтралитет, как умеют).  
\- Собирайся, - свистящим шёпотом произнёс он. – Надо торопиться.  
Тикки молча оделся и последовал за ним. После долгой дороги вверх они выбрались на крышу Башни.  
\- Пойду проверю, как там Аллен, - так же тихо сказал экзорцист. – Жди здесь. Нужно что?  
\- Бумага и карандаш.  
Рыжий посмотрел на него с сомнением, но требуемые вещи достал и передал, после чего снова исчез в глубинах здания.  
Тикки постучал грифелем о страницу записной книжки, кося глазом на пару искателей, настороженно глядящих в ответ. Подумал, что сам виноват, что всё так закрутилось: не окликни он тогда Клоуна, тот бы, может быть, оставил его в покое.  
Ной широко ухмыльнулся: с другой стороны, всё, что ни делается, то к лучшему. Итак, что бы написать? Чтобы поставить точку (или хотя бы многоточие на ближайшее время) в их споре с мальчиком? И коротко, пока экзорцисты не вернулись.  
«Тикки из рода Ноев». И набросок бабочки рядом.  
\- Отдайте экзорцистам, - протянул он записную книжку с карандашом искателям (по правде сказать, сперва он хотел вонзить карандаш одному из них в глаз, но убивать искателей неинтересно, да и, потом, это могло помешать планам). Достав сигарету и получив спички, отошёл к краю крыши.  
\- Сеньор, осторожно, - с певучим итальянским акцентом предупредили его из-за спины. Тикки, не оборачиваясь, отмахнулся, и облокотился на перила.  
А всё-таки исходило от мальчика то самое ощущение… Но это, похоже, была собственная темнота экзорциста, а свою ещё надо будет найти. Если сама не найдёт, как обычно. И белое опять станет чёрным.  
Докурив сигарету до половины, Ной бросил её вниз. И, глядя на то, как она описала светящуюся дугу, легко подтянулся на перилах и нырнул следом.

 

***

  
_\- …М-да._  
 _\- Первая попытка не удалась._  
 _\- И я его в чём-то понимаю. Не слишком хочется жить с кастрированной душой._  
 _\- Следи за языком. И про душу ничего не загадывали, к тому же. Запиши пока, что метод: «Минимум физического ущерба» не сработал, и пойдём дальше._


	2. Ночь 118.5. Действие 2 (Кто хочет душу сберечь, тот потеряет её).

 

  
_Нам сказали то, что мы одни на этой земле,_  
 _Мы поверили бы им, но мы услышали выстрел_  
 _в той башне._  
Сплин,  _«Иди через лес»_

  
  
  
  
\- Из этого боя - отступи, Тикки Мик.  
А если сам не хочешь, изгоним. Правая рука - для людей, даже когда в ней зажат меч левой руки. Поэтому: замах, удар, и ты ещё жив, но больше нет на тебе стигматов и нет тебе сверхчеловеческой силы.  
Но только когда они уже достигли двери Род, и Аллен спорит с Чао Цзи о том, брать ли с собой Тикки и Леро, Ной возвращается. И от человека в нём почти ничего не осталось, и никто, кроме Кросса, с ним ничего поделать не может, так что другие экзорцисты все локти искусали, и в конце концов его уносит Граф, вслух порадовавшись долгожданному пробуждению.  
  
Белое и чёрное. Других красок нет. И никогда не было. Не существовало ничего, кроме охоты на экзорцистов, памяти Ноя и воли Графа. Хотя второе и третье - менее важно, по сравнению с первым. Если перед глазами маячит знакомая форма, убить носящего её - самое главное в жизни.  
Тишина. В мире больше не осталось звуков, их что-то проглотило, все до единого, и, хотя иногда  _он_  пытается разорвать круг молчания собственным голосом, получается плохо. У других - ещё хуже, они только разевают рот, как карпы (карпы? что это такое?), но оттуда не вылетает ни слова.  
Кажется, раньше мир был каким-то иным. В нём разрешалось разговаривать, и существовали краски. И ещё эти, карпы, чем бы они там ни были.  
Но зато ощущения остались и даже, наверное, стали сильнее. Своя боль, кстати, почти не чувствовалась, зато чужая - в полной мере, слаще просто не бывает. Причинение её превратило жизнь в сплошное удовольствие, странно, что почему-то чудится, что прежде получить его было возможно откуда-то ещё. Нет, конечно, и ветер на лице, и вода на ладонях тоже пронзают серебряными (какими, какими?) иглами до самого сердца, но не так, не так; удивительно, неужто раньше  _он_  не понимал таких простых вещей? Или это сейчас  _он_  что-то забыл?  
Что такое это "серебро", кстати говоря? Что-то знакомое, повседневное, почему-то думается так, хотя, хоть убей, не выходит вспомнить, что же это всё-таки.  
Хм. Убей.  
Точно!  
И  _он_  радостно смеётся, не слыша смеха, вынимая руку из груди экзорциста и по пути прихватывая белый твёрдый комочек с его формы. Вот же оно, серебро! Вот это, этот металл, зажатый меж пальцами, а с одной стороны глубокие царапины образуют рисунок, словно пытаясь стать словами, но это невозможно, царапины ведь такого не умеют, слова складывались раньше из звуков, до того, как мир вокруг онемел.  
Но всё равно - разгадка "серебра" найдена. Осталось узнать, что такое "карпы". И ещё слово "пуговица" теперь отчего-то покоя не даёт.  
С чего бы, интересно, мир так изменился? Столько пропало, и даже многие смыслы и значения затерялись. Теперь и правда можно его уничтожать, а вот раньше с ним при этом ещё и поиграть можно было...  
Хм-м... Какая дурацкая мысль только что проскользнула. Играть? Во что и с чем тут играть? Всё равно удовольствие от всего, кроме убийства экзорцистов, чересчур мало, чтобы время тратить.   
А всё-таки, какие ещё игры бывают? Ведь откуда-то же взялось это слово, для экзорцистов и так есть целых два, "охота" (когда преследуешь) и "убийство" (когда догоняешь), зачем им ещё третье? Но что оно тогда обозначает? И почему при мысли об этом чёрное и белое укладываются в маленькие квадратики, хотя нет, эта фигура называется "ромб", а те, в свою очередь, ограничиваются небольшим, меньше ладони, прямоугольником?  
Что такое "карта"?  
Столько вопросов, почти нет ответов. Аж голова загудела. Проще найти кого-нибудь и убить. Если повезёт, это даже будет экзорцист.  
О! Кажется, и впрямь сегодня удачный день! Это же так чувствуется след! След одного из так называемых апостолов Божьих! Вот ему сегодня не повезло!  
...И тут...  
Для такого тоже существует подходящее слово. "Реакция". Ещё можно два других вспомнить, чтобы первое уточнить: "обратный процесс". А чтобы как-то понять результат, говорят ещё: "превращение". Или даже - "перевоплощение". В мире вообще много слов, в том мире, где царапины-рисунки могут называться "буквами" и рассказывать что-то не хуже звуков, издаваемых с помощью "связок", "нёба", "языка" и "губ". Здесь же есть шанс найти ещё понятие "человек" и приставить к нему эпитет "обыкновенный".  
Впрочем, если верить кое-кому, "обыкновенный человек" есть сила непомерная, чуть ли не величайшая, способная горы свернуть и реки заставить течь вспять, но это если верить, а  _он_ -то не верит, с чего бы, ведь на самом деле "обыкновенный человек" - слабейшее на свете существо.  
Вот как  _он_  сейчас.  
Забавно... Ушла вся сила, но среди белого и чёрного вдруг появился ...зелёный? Точно, зелёный, это цвет растущей травы, и на ней  _он_ теперь сидит. Зелёный. И бурый цвет - у земли. Хм, помнится, земля была как-то интереснее в этом смысле, но надо сказать спасибо (кому?) за то, что вернулись хотя бы цвета, желать при этом ещё оттенков - как-то чересчур.  
Жёлтый свет сверху - это солнце. Сегодня тёплый день, и оно пригревает. Красные пятна - это цветы в траве, как их там, васильки или по-другому ещё как-то. Нет, васильки - они синие, а синий выглядит не так. Синий...  
Синий цвет, такой тёмный, что едва начал отличаться от чёрного - это цвет волос экзорциста, что стоит напротив, на чьих глазах только что и произошло перевоплощение зверя в человека. А зелёный, но другой зелёный (а вот и оттенки, добро пожаловать обратно), не травяной, а холодный и неестественный - это сияние на лезвии меча мальчишки, их овеянная дурной славой Чистота.  
Оп. Незадача. Немножко невовремя краски на силу обменялись. Вряд ли же экзорцист согласится подождать неизвестно сколько, пока всё не станет, как было?  
Он что-то сказал. Звуки ещё только начали возвращаться в этот совсем недавно немой мир, но по губам читалось: "Ной?".  
Ну что тут ещё сделать, кроме как кивнуть? Впрочем, наверное, не очень-то мальчишке верится, на  _его_  белый облик глядючи.  
Сто лет в нём не был, кстати. Как там Из и остальные? Для малыша, как тот и просил, куча серебряных пуговиц припасена в заднем кармане штанов, но что-то сомнительно, что теперь удастся их донести, а экзорцист вряд ли поймёт, если попросить передать. Всё ж таки с трупов его товарищей снято. Даже этот не понял бы, как его... А, да, Аллен Уокер.  
О, кстати, а нынешний экзорцист даже и не совсем незнаком. Он как раз с Алленом Уокером и был в Ковчеге, один из той компании, которой за дверью пришлось побегать.  
Ну, славная тогда получилась игра, жалко, финал не ахти вышел. О. Игра. Слово, значение которого  _он_ раньше никак вспомнить не мог. И поэтому только и сумел, что представить себе рубашку карты.  
\- Вставай и защищайся.  
Надо же, звуки пришли. Где ж вы всё это время пропадали, черти? Ветер теперь слышно, трава шелестит, ну и, да, экзорцист вызов бросает.  
Нет, встать-то, конечно, можно... Только дальше-то что, боксёрскую стойку ему изображать, как полагается джентльмену? Неподходящий, правда, для джентльмена видок, как-то не вяжутся с этим понятием засаленный джемпер и штаны на подтяжках, которые (штаны, не подтяжки), к тому же, велики размера на два. Или три. Давно делал, уже забыл, воссоздание машинально шло.  
\- Прекрати смеяться и сражайся, как мужчина!  
Мальчик, Господь твой с тобой, да как тут не смеяться, скажи на милость? На редкость глупая ведь ситуация. И поединок этот, как ни крути, будет выглядеть ахово, нелепо и, да, смешно, тебе не кажется?  
...Впрочем, судя по твоему лицу, объяснять тебе, что такое "чувство юмора", долго - и в конечном счёте бесполезно.  
Ну что же, можно сделать тебе одолжение - снять очки. В них угрожающего вида точно не получится, а без них - хотя бы прищуренные золотистые глаза за что-нибудь сойдут.  
(Удивительное ощущение лёгкости. Почти опьянение. Пожалуй, не худшее из испытанного).  
Карты, карты, карты... Как же называлась та игра, в которую они ещё втроём привыкли обдирать мимо проходящих неудачников? Ведь было же у неё имя, как и у многих других, конечно, но эта-то важнее всех, её сдавали чаще остальных.  
Хм, надо же, как мало этому экзорцисту надо. Взмах рукой - и тот тут же атаковал, хотя силы-то эти пальцы не несли ни на грош. Хотя, может, мальчик ловушку в  _его_  действиях думал найти, тоже закономерное рассуждение... Эх, руку жалко, её обратно не приставишь. Впрочем, порез чистый, мастерский, и от этой раны, и от той, что на груди, боли даже не ощущается. И это не потому, что не может, как раньше. Может, ещё как может, если бы успел, обязательно бы всё почувствовал, белая половина всегда всё чувствовала.  
О! Вот наконец и название игры вспомнилось!  
\- Покер, - со счастливой улыбкой сказал Тикки Мик и упал спиной вперёд.  
Эта смерть, пожалуй, была даже милосердной.

***

  
_\- Вот же невезение! Как он невовремя!_  
 _\- На этой линии это рано или поздно случается. Он охотится именно на тех, кто может его убить._  
 _\- А если не превращаться? В конце концов, душу нам и правда не заказывали._  
 _\- А если не превращаться, организм сгорает сам. Нет, это тоже не выход, попробуем по-другому._


	3. Ночь 300 с чем-то. Тикки и Род - 1 (Где брат твой?).

  
_Что-то держит меня в этом городе,_  
 _на этом_  
 _проспекте._  
Сплин,  _«Иди через лес»_  


  
  
  
Они стояли друг напротив друга, и никому не хотелось начинать ни разговор, ни, тем более, поединок.  
Она разгладила складки на короткой пышной юбке. Он ослабил шейный платок.  
Она поддёрнула манжеты курточки. Он сделал то же самое с сюртуком.  
Она посмотрела налево, направо и наконец со вздохом перевела глаза на него. Он же с самого начала не отрывал от неё взгляда.  
\- Ты настолько слабее меня, - с мукой в голосе произнесла она. - Зачем вообще пытаться? В моём мире грёз у тебя нет ни шанса.  
\- Попробуем всё равно, - улыбнулся он. - Не гони меня, словно и не рада видеть.  
\- Таким - не рада, - солгала она. - Тикки, Тикки...  
\- Я всё ещё Тикки, - сказал он, приближаясь на шаг.  
\- Но ты мне не брат.  
Он замер.  
\- Более или менее, - осторожно произнёс он после паузы.  
Она взмахнула рукой, и они всё-таки перенеслись в мир грёз.  
\- Ты стал по-другому зачёсывать волосы, - она вышагивала по шахматному полу туда-сюда, от сваленных в кучу книг до разбросанных веером игрушек, и пламя свечей отклонялось то в одну сторону, то в другую, словно пытаясь последовать за ней. - Тебе так удобно?  
Он приложил руки в перчатках к вьющимся прядям, спускавшимся со лба у висков и ответил:  
\- Да.  
Она отступила назад, и множество маленьких огоньков снова за ней повернулось.  
\- Как Аллен?  
Тикки не удивился вопросу: Род всегда была умницей, так что, увидев пропавшего после той битвы с экзорцистами брата сейчас и в такой компании, легко могла домыслить, что случилось в промежутке.  
\- Чувствовал себя неплохо, когда я последний раз его видел. Всё ещё любишь его?  
Род грустно улыбнулась:  
\- Люблю. А ты?  
\- И я.  
Род рассмеялась:  
\- Всё-таки мы всегда с тобой были схожи в том, что любили и ненавидели... - Она посерьёзнела. - Но ты ушёл. Предал свою плоть и кровь и ушёл. Я надеялась, что это не так, надеялась даже, что тебя убили, и отголосок твоей силы мне просто чудится, но теперь я вижу всё своими глазами.  
Зажмурившись, она вспомнила, как набросилась тогда на Графа, колотя его Леро и истошно визжа:  
\- С Тикки что-то случилось! С Тикки что-то случилось!  
Род Камелот открыла глаза.  
\- Арэ? - удивилась она. - Я думала, ты воспользуешься моментом, чтобы напасть.  
\- Ради тебя я готов подождать, - насмешливо поклонился Тикки, прочертив красивый полукруг цилиндром.  
\- Да ты просто тянешь время, - презрительно надула губки девочка. - Думаешь, что это поможет твоим новым друзьям. Но только это не так, и твоя жертва ничего не изменит. - Она покачала головой: - Тикки, Тикки, ты должен был лечь агнцем совсем на другой алтарь...  
\- Значит, хотя бы свои камень и нож я сумел выбрать сам, - благожелательно улыбнулся он, и эта лёгкая улыбка так и осталась играть у него на лице.  
\- Ты мог выбирать значительно больше этого! - не сдержавшись, с отчаянием выкрикнула девочка, сама в это время улыбаясь, как сумасшедшая. - Ты мог выбирать все миры вокруг себя!  
\- Род, - примирительно протянул он к ней руки. - Вот я и выбрал себе мир. Понимаешь?  
\- В твоём мире нет меня!  
Он зло сверкнул глазами, перестав улыбаться:  
\- В твоих силах это изменить!  
\- Никогда! - пронзительно закричала она, и свечи вспыхнули, погасли и вспыхнули заново. - Там и места для меня нет! И никогда, нигде не будет существовать такого места, где ждали бы обращённую Род Камелот. Потому что такой Род Камелот никогда не будет! Ты хуже демонов, Тикки! Их тоже обращают экзорцисты, но они хотя бы машины. А ты человек! Ты - Ной!  
Он ждал её удара после этих слов и потому успел увернуться. Бесполезно было бить в ответ - в своём мире Грёза могла говорить через любой образ, а сама находиться совсем в другом месте и облике. Надо было понять, где она на самом деле.  
К несчастью, она знала, что именно Тикки о ней известно.  
\- Ищи, ищи, может, и найдёшь, - поддразнила она. - Смотри только, не погибни до этого. - И снова ударила.  
Волна пронеслась рядом с его виском и едва не захватила с собой цилиндр, но Тикки его удержал .  
\- Жалеешь меня? - удивлённо приподнял он брови. - Ты с самого начала не в меня целилась.  
\- Хотела подсмотреть твой секрет, - покачала головой Род. - Ты же не думал, что я поверю то, что причёску ты сменил просто по настроению? Что ты прячешь под волосами, Тикки?  
\- Ничего из того, о чём бы ты сама не догадалась, - рассеянно ответил он, почти не следя за тем, что говорит, обшаривая взглядом пространство вокруг в поисках зацепки к местонахождению девочки.  
\- Не отвлекайся! – взвилась она, и уже от этого удара Тикки отбросило назад, несмотря на выставленный вперёд щит-бабочку.  
\- Извини, - кротко сказал он, поднимаясь и отряхивая костюм.  
Род внезапно оказалась совсем рядом.  
\- Вернись к нам, - сказала она, кладя руки поверх его. – Что бы с тобой ни произошло, всё можно обратить вспять. Я не хочу терять никого из своей семьи.  
Тикки поймал её ладони в свои, и на мгновение эти двое смотрелись совершенно умилительно, словно настоящие брат и сестра.  
Но…  
\- Лучше ты ко мне приходи, - сказал он. И тут же получил бы пощёчину, если бы не стал  _некасаемым_  для Род.  
\- Прекрати городить чушь, - устало проговорила она, отводя руку и отступая на пару шагов. – И умри поскорей, пожалуйста, ты позоришь того, кем был раньше.  
И тут ему показалось, что он увидел то, что искал. Но Род не оставила времени на раздумья, и, когда она прыгнула вперёд, сверкая силой, нужно было броситься наперерез, а потом, если повезёт остаться в живых, спланировать траекторию падения так, чтобы оказаться у такой неаккуратной кучи книг…   
Потому что там, между учебниками арифметики и географии, застенчиво прикрывшись от чужих глаз другими обложками, лежит та самая книга, которую Тикки читал на Ковчеге, когда погиб Скин, и для совпадения такое было бы слишком странным…  
Сила столкновения настолько велика, что у мужчины потемнело в глазах, и он почти потерял сознание, при этом с обидой думая, что Род опять даже не постаралась сделать вид, что воспринимает его всерьёз.  
Ну и сама виновата. Потому что приземлился он всё-таки там, где хотел, а значит, надо собрать волю в кулак, прогнать дурноту, занести руку со всей оставшейся силой над книгой и ударить, ударить, ударить…  
Тикки даже не промахнулся. Просто в последний момент треклятая книжка вывернулась из под пальцев и превратилась в Род, теперь уже настоящую, из-под правого рукава которой сбегал ручеёк крови.  
\- Ты не виноват, - задумчиво произнесла она. – Только тебя слишком многого лишили, вот ты и не сумел.  
Темноволосая голова откинулась назад, и Тикки усмехнулся сам себе, понимая, что подняться на ноги – выше его сил. Что поделать, никто и не думал, с него самого начиная, что он победит (разве что только Аллен, но Аллен всегда думает о людях лучше, чем есть на деле), так что важнее всего – то, что Род он всё-таки задержал.  
Вытащив из воздуха полыхающее фиолетовым копьё, девочка замахнулась и вонзила его Тикки в грудь.  
И тут же упала рядом на колени, горько плача и одновременно дико, во весь рот, ухмыляясь, восклицая:  
\- Тикки, Тикки, брат мой, братик!  
Угасающим зрением он увидел, как за спиной Род появился Тысячелетний граф.  
\- Что же ты, Тикки-пон, - укоризненно покачал он головой. – Я тебя посылал уничтожать всё, что от предателя осталось, а ты сам по его стопам пошёл?  
Тикки хотел сказать что-то язвительное напоследок, но не успел: пошла горлом кровь, и живых в мире грёз оказалось только двое.  
\- Тикки! – взвыла Род. – Он родится опять? – обернулась она к Графу. – Так, как прежде?  
Толстяк в нелепом костюме развёл руками.  
\- Как прежде – не получится. Никак.  
И Род отвела с лица Тикки спутанные пряди, чтобы увидеть то, о чём и так уже почти догадалась: терновый венец у висков оканчивался двумя яркими белыми крестами.  
Через час она расцарапает лицо Аллену Уокеру, увидев на лбу у того чёрный стигмат.  
  


***

  
_\- А такая многообещающая линия была! Может, он вообще не может выжить, и желание невыполнимо?_  
 _\- Тесты показали, что его смерть не является необходимым условием существования этой Вселенной. Вот что, давай-ка ты эту линию проследишь заново, тут он и в самом деле живёт дольше остального, а я пока проработаю кое-какие сопутствующие детали. Глядишь, и получится._  
 _\- Как скажешь._


	4. Ночь 118.5. Интерлюдия (Кто может вместить, да вместит).

  
_Я хотел бы, чтобы  
это тело пело ещё._  
Сплин,  _"Иди через лес"_  


  
  
\- Из этого боя... Отступи, Тикки Мик!  
 _Дальше._  
\- Я собираюсь взять Леро и Тикки с нами.  
 _Дальше._  
\- Ты на самом деле... Тикки Мик?  
 _Как ни жаль, но - дальше._  
Это - светлая, уютно обставленная комната, и фортепиано в ней маленькое, почти игрушечное. И что с того, что раньше руки твои не касались клавиш? Неужели ты думаешь отыскать логику в этом замкнутом рушащемся мирке?  
Играй, музыкант, играй!  
Кому, как не тебе, читать эти ноты, слышать мелодию этой колыбельной?  
Она красивее той, что пела Лала? Должно быть, да, ведь эта песня для тебя; а может быть, и нет, ведь ту колыбельную рождал свет, а эту...  
Играй, музыкант, играй!  
Не думай ни о чём плохом сейчас, ведь твои мысли вплетаются в ноты и становятся реальны, а на этом свете, кажется, и без того достаточно зла. Ты же хотел добра? Воплощай его сейчас, вот твой шанс, но, смотри, не затаи никаких предпочтений, эта мелодия не выдержит твоего лицемерия.  
Создавай всё заново! Всё и всех, ты же сам загадывал, не отступайся теперь от своего желания, не смей, пусть эти звуки дотянутся до каждого уголка Ковчега и исправят то, что вы успели натворить за последние три часа.  
Играй, музыкант, играй!  
Не обращай внимания на тень за твои плечом, у тебя ещё будет потом на это время. Сейчас не до того. Расспросишь обо всём своего наставника. Позже. Много, много позже...  
Главное, слышишь, главное - играй.  
  


***

  
  
_\- А это не расценивается, как прямое вмешательство?  
\- Только косвенное…_


	5. Ночи 200 с чем-то (Не заботьтесь о завтрашнем дне).

_Сколько дорог  
ведёт из дома домой -  
Об этом  
лишь  
Бог  
весть._  
Сплин,  _"Иди через лес"_

  
  
  
\- Надо найти место передохнуть. - Лави посмотрел на быстро темнеющее небо и перевёл взгляд на Аллена, нёсшего на спине Линали.  
\- Мы уже неподалёку, - отозвался седой экзорцист. - Передохнём, а заодно я одно своё обещание выполню.  
Его товарищи с недоумением переглянулись.  
\- Неподалёку от чего? - поинтересовался Кроули.   
\- Здесь только поле и лес, Аллен-кун, - поддержала его Миранда.  
\- А, сейчас, - кивнул мальчик. - Лави, ты не мог бы подержать Линали? Мне понадобятся свободные руки.  
\- Конечно, - рыжий принял бессознательную девушку, с любопытством ожидая действий Аллена. Что за сюрприз опять преподнесёт?  
Младший экзорцист ободряюще улыбнулся своей усталой команде и отошёл на пару десятков шагов влево. Потоптался на месте, сверяясь с какими-то одному ему известными приметами, тяжело вздохнул, вернулся, откуда начал, и отмерил то же расстояние, но вправо.  
\- Заблудился? - угадал Лави, заработав сердитый взгляд в свою сторону.  
\- Немного перепутал, - поправил Аллен, вытягивая левую руку. - О! Нашёл.  
Кончики когтей пробуждённой Чистоты вспыхнули зелёным, и в ответ так же засветились очертания невысоких ворот. Пользуясь всё той же рукой, экзорцист открыл одну створку и поманил товарищей:  
\- Давайте, нам сюда. - Заметив их колебания, добавил: - Здесь безопасно, разве не видите, что вход Чистотой открывается?  
Лави пошёл первым, на всякий случай покрепче прижимая к себе Линали, чувствуя лёгкое покалывание во всём теле, словно чары ворот (а тут были замешаны чары, книжник не усомнился в этом ни на секунду) пробовали его на вкус.  
\- Не забудь рассказать, где такому научился, - легко бросил он Аллену, но тот тоном не обманулся и кивнул с видом вполне серьёзным.  
\- Хорошо. Но позже, это только первый этап.  
Миранда, войдя, оглянулась, рассеянно поправляя волосы.  
\- Нас ведь не видно снаружи? - спросила она, видимо, подумав о некоторых свойствах барьера из собственной Чистоты.  
Аллен закрыл ворота за Кроули, и их зелёное мерцание погасло.  
\- Теперь - не должно.  
Вторые ворота ждали их ближе к лесу; их Аллен искал несколько подольше, а когда нашёл, тут же резко выбросил в сторону правую руку, призывая всех остановиться. Когда они так и сделали, шагнул вперёд и начал какие-то манипуляции как раз пальцами той же руки, какой указывал. Лави стоял от него слева, и из-за того, как падали седые волосы, ему даже толком не было видно лица Аллена (и книжник вовсе не был уверен, что так получилось случайно), а жаль: что-то не то в тот момент было с младшим из экзорцистов, да и ворота светились зловещим фиолетовым цветом.  
Но, открыв их, Аллен тряхнул головой и обаятельно улыбнулся товарищам. И лицо, и рука у него теперь были совершенно обычные.  
\- Пойдём, теперь уже недолго осталось.  
Рыжий, как и прежде, пошёл за Алленом первым, но, приблизившись к нему, тихо проговорил:  
\- С какими-то опасными вещами ты начал знаться...  
В ответ на него посмотрели глаза игрока в покер:  
\- Но ты же помнишь, что меня учил Кросс Мариан, Лави.  
Книжник хмыкнул:  
\- И, вижу, ты решил стать его достойным учеником.  
Аллен тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Куда нам дальше? - Кроули тоже говорил приглушённо: видимо, на него подействовала вся эта атмосфера таинственности и колдовства. Миранду этот же вопрос интересовал по более практичным соображениям.  
\- Надеюсь, совсем-совсем недалеко, - обеспокоенно заметила она, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу Линали. - Линали-тян вредно будет проводить ночь на улице.  
\- Мы уже пришли, - ответил Аллен. - Просто надо ещё немного потерпеть.  
Он кивнул в сторону - как раз вовремя, потому что там начали вырисовываться очертания какого-то здания, словно изображение на проявляемой фотографии. Трое экзорцистов затаили дыхание, пытаясь понять, что сейчас увидят. Первым предположением был, конечно, вампирский замок, но осталась его ждать только Миранда, а Лави и Кроули для себя эту версию тут же отбросили: это уже явно где-то было. Второй их мыслью была хижина ведьмы, возможно, пряничная. Ну а прежде, чем успела оформиться третья, стало ясно, что это довольно-таки опрятный и в меру заурядный викторианский загородный дом в три этажа высотой. В окнах гостеприимно горел неяркий свет.  
Аллен, позабавившись ошеломлёнными лицами товарищей, подошёл к парадной двери и постучал дверным молотком (и если стук был не условный, Лави готов был съесть собственный пояс). Та открылась почти мгновенно (впрочем, было бы странно, если бы их совсем не ждали, после двух-то пройденных барьеров), и на пороге показался хозяин дома...  
Книжник присвистнул сквозь зубы, лихорадочно размышляя, куда сбыть с рук Линали, иначе драться будет явно неудобно; у Кроули нехорошо засветились глаза; Миранда взглянула на них обоих и тоже на всякий случай приняла боевую стойку, хотя ещё не понимала, в чём дело.  
\- Стойте, - седой экзорцист встал перед ними, не давая пройти. - Здесь нет врагов. Даю слово.  
Лави мимоходом порадовался, что они отделились от группы генерала Тидолла, потому что вряд ли такой поруки хватило бы что Ю, что Чао Цзи...  
\- Ну что же, - расслабляя плечи, сказал книжник. - Будет интересно узнать, с чего вдруг Тикки Мик нам не враг.  
И все снова посмотрели на занимавшего собой дверной проём.  
\- Аллен, - тепло улыбнулся Тикки обернувшемуся к нему наконец экзорцисту (и этим, на взгляд расширившегося от удивления глаза Лави, выдал их обоих с головой). - Это всё же ты. - Потом он посмотрел на всю остальную компанию и отступил на шаг вглубь дома. - Ну, заходите, раз уж пришли.  
  
Неизвестно, сколько бы гости мучились у порога сомнениями, если бы не всё та же Миранда. Аллену она верила, как себе... хотя нет, гораздо больше, чем себе, Тикки раньше в глаза не видела, а о состоянии Линали помнила.  
\- Что мы стоим? - возмутилась молодая женщина, подталкивая Лави в спину. - С нами же раненая! Ей вредно быть на холодном воздухе. В доме одеяла есть? - это уже адресовалось Тикки.  
\- Д-да... - он кивнул, с любопытством глядя на Миранду. - Женщины-экзорцистки... Причём всё те же, только поменялись ролями.  
\- Мы встречались? - удивилась она, загнав вяло сопротивлявшегося книжника в дом.  
\- В Эдо. Но тогда без сознания были вы.  
\- А. - Её лицо было омрачилось, но потом она снова взглянула на Аллена и решительно встряхнула тёмными кудрями. - Можно ещё горячей воды попросить?..  
\- Заходишь? - спросил Аллен у Кроули, ещё мявшегося снаружи. - Лучше бы да, эта дверь и третий барьер закроет...  
\- Что-то мне всё это неприятно напоминает... - вздохнул похожий на вампира экзорцист. - Это точно не вход в Ковчег?  
\- Точно, - улыбнулся мальчик. - Я бывал здесь не раз и знаю наверняка.  
Кроули вошёл в дом, и Аллен последовал за ним, аккуратно задвинув щеколду и набросив цепочку.  
За дверью находился небольшой холл, коридор из которого вёл, судя по всему, в гостиную, потому что именно туда Тикки предложил отнести Линали.  
\- А за остальными дверьми в холле что? - поинтересовался Лави.  
\- Кухня, столовая, малая гостиная, помещение для слуг... Спальни и кабинеты расположены на верхних этажах.  
\- Спуск в подвал?  
\- Из кухни и ещё снаружи.  
Рыжий экзорцист кивнул, примерно так себе всё до этого и представив. Только он при описании уточнил бы, как "спальни и кабинеты" разделяются на хозяйскую территорию и комнаты для гостей, но, видно, в названиях внутреннего убранства Тикки разбирался хуже. А значит, вряд ли дом принадлежал ему изначально, и это подтверждалось тем, что и строение, и мебель не выглядели новыми, хотя и находились в хорошем состоянии.  
В гостиной стояли друг напротив друга два дивана, обитые красной тафтой, между ними - низкий лакированный столик. Вдоль стен, отделённые от центра комнаты довольно большим пустым пространством, расположились ещё столики, на этот раз выше, большой ломберный стол, чиппендейловские стулья с выгнутыми ножками и два глубоких кресла, явно шедших в комплекте с диванами.  
Да, не похоже, чтобы этот дом часто принимал гостей.  
Лави положил Линали на диван, Миранда убежала греть воду.  
\- Что с вашей девушкой, кстати? - полюбопытствовал Тикки.  
Поскольку никто больше такого желания не изъявил, отвечать взялся Аллен:  
\- В основном переутомление. Раны неглубокие, просто переоценила свою выносливость.  
Откуда-то из дома, предположительно, с кухни, донёсся грохот.  
\- Ой-ёй. - Лави мгновенно вскочил на ноги. - А мы правда отпустили Миранду хозяйничать на незнакомой кухне?  
Экзорцисты переглянулись, побледнели и сорвались с места.  
\- А с Линали кто останется? - пропыхтел на бегу Кроули.  
\- Ничего с ней не случится, - снова заверил Аллен.  
Разрушения на кухне, по счастью, оказались не слишком велики: Миранда всего лишь рассыпала кастрюли и сковородки, при этом не ударившись, не облившись, не обварившись (это вообще было бы затруднительно, учитывая, что вода ещё не нагрелась, но талант есть талант) и ничего не разбив. Молодые люди выдохнули с облегчением и принялись помогать.  
Вскоре раны Линали (с которой и правда ничего не случилось) были промыты и перевязаны, сама она закутана в плед, кое-как приведена в чувство и напоена горячим чаем. После чего и ей объяснили, что драться тут не с кем и вообще не надо; опять-таки, доверие к Аллену для неё оказалось сильнее враждебности к Ноям.  
И Лави задумался, насколько подбор команды случаен, а насколько их младшенький, поняв, что сюда пойдёт, позаботился, чтобы с ним остались только те, для которых его мнение важнее того, что они видят своими глазами, или достаточно для ситуации равнодушные (к последним книжник причислил себя; нет, конечно, не в плане отношения к товарищам, но плане фанатизма по поводу противоположной стороны).  
Итак, сначала Аллен присоединился к нему, потом они поймали Линали, которая всё ещё иногда забывала, что Чистота у неё уже паразитарного типа, а значит, организм её воспринимает иначе; Кроули прикрыл Миранду, останавливавшую время демонов, и таким образом состав действующих сейчас лиц и утвердился. Ну что же, будем считать, что так получилось само, хотя почему было не пойти к Мари, тот вроде бы больше в тот момент нуждался в помощи? Впрочем, он, конечно, как экзорцист, старше и опытнее.  
Ладно, ладно, можно не гадать, а спросить. И дальше судить по реакции.  
Поели все в столовой (за длинным столом без скатерти), кроме Линали, которой ужин был галантно доставлен в гостиную. В процессе готовки Аллен нырнул в подвал, придирчиво осмотрел запас в леднике и потом, поднявшись обратно, спросил у Тикки:  
\- Ты недавно в город ходил?  
\- Ага, - кивнул тот. – И очень удачно, похоже, а то бы такую ораву кормить было бы нечем, даже если бы тебя с ними не было.  
Лави покосился на него, прикидывая, чего всё-таки ожидать. Тикки выглядел как тогда, когда в Ковчеге принёс ключ и предложение игры, только очков не было; крахмальная рубашка со стоячим воротом, но без галстука или шейного платка, брюки, блестящие ботинки, расслабленная поза – джентльмен на отдыхе, да и только. И что это он в человеческом обличье…  
\- Так ты сейчас Ной или нет? – прямо спросил младший книжник. Все находившиеся на кухне навострили уши.  
\- Более или менее, - наконец сказал Тикки.  
\- Это как? – нахмурился Лави.  
\- Это меня  _экзорцист_  спрашивает? – с ехидством спросил мужчина, подчеркнув слово «экзорцист», и указал подбородком на Аллена. – Вот он изгнанием и занимался.  
\- Однако в прошлый раз не получилось, - не отставал рыжий.  
\- Наверное, вы тоже способны учиться, - пожал плечами Тикки.  
Лави посмотрел на Аллена, но тот отвернулся, сделав вид, что полностью поглощён процессом нарезки овощей.  
После ужина начался процесс расселения на ночь.   
\- Что у тебя по всему-то дому свет горит? – поинтересовался Аллен у Тикки, когда они поднялись по лестнице (ступеньки блестели; из того, что дерево не потемнело, Лави заключил, что раньше здесь лежал ковёр) на второй этаж и остановились на площадке с перилами. И на ней, и дальше по коридору на столиках и в нишах стояли зажжённые подсвечники.  
\- Чем-то надо было заняться, пока я ждал, кто к дому придёт. Кстати, что так долго от первых ворот шли?  
Седой экзорцист пробормотал что-то невнятное.  
\- Аллен заблудился, - сдал его Лави. Тикки выразительно посмотрел на младшего, тот показал язык и тут же повернулся к товарищам:  
\- Ну что, кто на каком этаже ночует?  
\- Я сплю на втором, - тут же добавил хозяин дома. – Тут ещё две спальни, и три на третьем. Как раз на всех.  
\- Я, пожалуй, на третьем, - высказался Кроули и тут же сконфузился, сообразив, что начал первым.  
\- Можно, я тоже на третьем? – судя по лицу, Миранде всё-таки не хотелось находиться рядом с бывшим (?) врагом.  
\- Ладно, я переночую на втором, - пожал плечами Лави.  
Линали, которая как раз, кутаясь в плед, прихромала внизу к подножию лестницы, в немом ужасе задрала лицо вверх, понимая, что занять последнюю спальню на третьем этаже уже может не успеть.  
Аллен посмотрел на девушку, улыбнулся и, к её большому облегчению, сказал:  
\- Я тоже на втором. А Линали мы поможем подняться на третий.  
Потом они ходили и открывали спальни, снимая чехлы с мебели и застилая кровати чистым бельём. Лави заметил, что две комнаты для гостей переделаны в таковые из детских: действительно, совершенно стандартный интерьер в этом доме изначально был. Уборные и ванные имелись на каждом этаже, это хорошо; жаль, электричество в доме проведено не было, но уж как-нибудь пока можно обойтись свечами, в конце концов, задержаться здесь не придётся.  
Потом Лави и Аллен едва ли не на руках принесли Линали в её комнату, а девушка смущалась, краснела и пыталась воспротивиться такой заботе. Миранда осталась наверху, на всякий случай, а мальчики спустились убраться на кухне.  
Кроули, которому спать ещё не хотелось, откопал в на одном из столов у стены в гостиной шахматы и предложил Тикки сыграть.  
\- Я не слишком хорошо играю, - нахмурился тот. Потом посмотрел на экзорциста – вспомнил обстоятельства знакомства, и лицо прояснилось. – А, реванш хочешь взять? Давай, рискни здоровьем.   
Кроули, взявшись играть чёрными, расставил фигуры аккуратно и споро, а Тикки долго вертел меж пальцев свою белую королеву, а когда наконец водворил её на законное место, спросил:  
\- Тебя как зовут?  
И правда, в том поезде они его обчищали, фамилии не спрашивая.  
\- Алистер Кроули Третий, - представился экзорцист. На этом моменте в гостиную тихо проскользнула Миранда, усевшись в уголке того же дивана, который занимал её коллега, и попытавшись прикинуться тенью Тикки. Что, при некоторой внешней схожести и привычке молодой женщины не выделяться, ей даже местами удалось.  
\- Алистер, - кивнул хозяин дома (навскидку они были сверстниками, и называть экзорциста по фамилии, как поступил бы англичанин, ему в голову не пришло). - Я Тикки Мик.  
\- Я в курсе, - нейтрально ответил Кроули.  
Тикки внимательно на него посмотрел, но ничего не сказал.  
Первую партию играли молча; Кроули быстро убедился, что, да, до старшего книжника, деда Лави, здесь действительно далеко. А и того он чаще всего обыгрывал.  
\- А ты хорошо держишься, - проговорил Тикки, когда ему ставили мат. - Можно даже подумать, что тебе всё равно, кто я.  
Экзорцист начал с достоинством расставлять фигуры для второй партии, хотя это вменялось в обязанности скорее проигравшего.  
\- Неужели не хочешь свести счёты? - снова подначил его противник.  
\- Счёты у нас, скорее всего, взаимны, - ответил Кроули, делая ход. - Я убил двух твоих братьев, если тебе интересно.  
\- Близнецов?  
\- Близнецов. И не скажу, что очень об этом сожалею.  
Миранда, подавляя дрожь, еле слышно вздохнула. Кроули сейчас без всякой крови демонов был наполовину в боевом виде, хотя и без щегольского удальства, обычно этому виду присущего: обычно добродушно-простодушное лицо помрачнело, черты заострились. Тикки не наблюдал его другим, потому и думал, что экзорцисту всё равно. А Миранда наблюдала, не раз, и сама не знала, каким тот ей нравится больше, даже с учётом, что вампир, каким Кроули казался в сражении, её пугал.  
Тикки сосредоточился на доске, но даже рокировка его не спасла.  
\- Шах и мат, - объявил экзорцист, и второй мужчина раздражённо вздохнул.  
\- Может быть, всё-таки карты? - предложил он, но противник покачал головой:  
\- Не в этот раз.  
\- Что, нравится чувствовать себя всесильным? - проворчал Тикки, вновь не предпринимая попыток расставить фигуры обратно. - Долго такое удовольствие доставлять не собираюсь.  
Кроули, приведя доску в надлежащий вид, начал партию.  
\- Не подскажешь, по какой причине Аллен привёл нас в этот дом?  
Делая ответный ход, Тикки пожал плечами:  
\- Рискну предположить, по той, что в войне наступила критическая стадия. А я просил его, когда он соберётся на решающую битву, зайти за мной.  
Миранда вспомнила, что, перед тем, как они сюда пришли, мальчик говорил о каком-то обещании. Так что, видимо, предположение Тикки было верным.  
\- А. - Кроули задумчиво покачал епископом в воздухе, не ставя на нужную клетку. - С какой целью, позволь узнать?  
\- Естественно, чтобы я получил шанс сразиться на стороне добра и благословлённых Провидением.  
Резная фигурка с громким стуком опустилась на доску.  
\- Ты всё-таки напрашиваешься, - не по-доброму усмехнулся экзорцист. Миранда сжалась в комок; Тикки глянул на неё уголком глаза и вернул всё своё внимание Кроули.  
\- Чуть-чуть, - улыбнулся Ной. - Хотя, если не обращать внимания на форму, сказал я чистую правду. Завтра я отправлюсь с вами.  
\- Скорее всего, тебя кто-нибудь из Ордена по дороге и убьёт.  
\- Ну, тебя-то это не огорчит, ведь так?  
Взгляды скрестились, ладони сжались в кулаки. Миранда уже думала, что сейчас придётся бросаться наперерез, в попытке предотвратить дуэль, но Кроули усилием воли понудил себя откинуться, расслабившись, на спинку дивана.  
\- Ну что же, вряд ли я захочу помешать тому, кто решил до конца пойти в своём предательстве.  
\- Ты легко бросаешься подобными словами, - прищурился Тикки, тоже аккуратно разжимая кулаки.  
\- О, я имею право: своё главное предательство я уже совершил. Моя ...жена была демоном. Второго уровня, как я теперь понимаю.  
\- Очень трогательная история, - довольно равнодушно заметил другой мужчина, снова обращая взгляд на доску и надеясь воспользоваться случаем, чтобы выиграть хотя бы третью партию. - И по кому она так скорбела, что её заменил демон?  
\- Да нет. - Покачав головой, Кроули быстро сделал ход, из-за которого Тикки разочарованно цыкнул зубом. - Никто никого не заменял. Она уже была демоном, когда мы познакомились. - Две кудрявые головы при этих словах вскинулись. - Это дурацкий сценарий вашего Графа позволил мне узнать её. Тебе мат, кстати говоря. - Экзорцист поднялся. - Пойду спать. Если завтра будешь долго собираться, первый предложу уйти без тебя.  
И Алистер Кроули Третий довольно впечатляющим образом покинул гостиную, оставив там Тикки, Миранду и выигранную партию в шахматы.  
Молодая женщина шмыгнула носом.  
\- Даже не думай, - предупредил хозяин дома. - Утешать не буду.  
\- Но...  
\- И что он твоего присутствия вообще не заметил, тоже не мои трудности.  
И Тикки Мик вторым ретировался из гостиной, едва ли не переходя в беспорядочное бегство.  
Миранда, смаргивая слёзы, сложила шахматы, убрала их со столика и ушла последней.  
  
После того, как Аллен и Лави привели кухню и столовую в приличный вид, они поднялись посидеть ещё с Линали, а затем спустились обратно на первый этаж, в уже свободную к тому времени гостиную. Свечи в канделябрах догорали, и младший из экзорцистов сходил принёс новые, но зажёг меньше, чем было раньше. Наблюдая, с какой уверенностью он двигается по дому, сидевший на диване книжник со вздохом признался:  
\- Даже не знаю, с какого места начать тебя спрашивать.  
\- Начинай с любого. - Аллен устроился напротив, сложив руки на коленях, как прилежный ученик.  
\- Зачем ты нас к нему привёл?  
\- Чтобы забрать его завтра с нами, - немедленно ответил младший. - Я обещал Тикки, что он примет участие в решающем сражении, а это очень на таковое похоже.  
\- На чьей стороне примет? - поинтересовался Лави. - Ты не нож ли в спину нам запасаешь?  
Аллен отрицательно мотнул головой.  
\- Не думаю.  
\- И какие у тебя для этого основания?  
\- Я... знаю.   
"Очень убедительно", - мысленно фыркнул книжник, но тему на время сменил.  
\- Приятный дом, - сказал он, похлопав по обивке облюбованного им дивана.  
\- Да, - согласился Аллен, удивлённо приподняв брови: уж больно резок был переход.  
\- Жаль, что на большое количество людей не рассчитан, - продолжил рассуждать Лави. - Нашей компании уже хватило, чтобы он начал трещать по швам. Даже с расселением по комнатам некоторые проблемы уже возникли. - Его собеседник не понимая, куда он клонит, предпочёл не комментировать. - Впрочем, ты очень благородно пожертвовал собой ради Линали. Конечно, твоё слово твоим словом, но всё-таки она бы нервничала из-за такого соседства... - Рыжий вздохнул и, видя, что Аллен решил отмалчиваться и дальше, закончил: - Вот что бы я сказал, не будь я знаком с интерьером таких домов и не знай я, что твоя и его спальни - смежные и соединены между собой дверью.  
Седой мальчик резко покраснел и недовольно посмотрел на Лави. Но, прежде чем он успел озвучить свои претензии, из полумрака у входа в гостиную раздался низкий голос:  
\- И что из того?  
Книжник нарочно обратился ещё раз к товарищу:  
\- Позволь напомнить, Аллен, что тебе ещё и шестнадцати не исполнилось.  
Тикки Мик вошёл в круг света, и младший экзорцист вскочил. Мужчина направился к нему и сел, но Аллен вместо того, чтобы сесть рядом, обошёл диван, оказавшись у Тикки за спиной.  
\- Сейчас будет лекция о растлении малолетних? - с усмешкой осведомился Ной. Аллен недоверчиво смотрел на Лави, опираясь локтями на спинку дивана.  
Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, книжник выпалил:  
\- Сейчас будет лекция о том, что один пятнадцатилетний недоумок только что увернулся от суда инквизиции, когда ещё не было, за что! И уже подставляет шею под следующий, причём сейчас оправдаться будет сложнее! Не рано тебе ещё себя хоронить?  
\- ... - Тикки и Аллен чуть отклонились назад под воздействием звуковой волны.  
\- Это всё, что тебя беспокоит, Лави? - Аллен, потеплев глазами, снова улыбался.  
\- Что, недостаточно? - буркнул второй экзорцист.  
\- Вряд ли кто-то из находящихся в доме скажет…  
\- Да, а в Ватикане младенцы служат. И это сейчас с тобой Тима нет, а наши големы выключены, но если кое-кто собирается идти с нами, вопросы возникнут в течение суток.  
\- Суток хватит, - пожал плечами Аллен.  
\- А что, дальше ты жить не собираешься? – тихо спросил Лави.  
\- Я собираюсь идти дальше, но насчёт этого «дальше» загадывать не хочу. Посмотрим, куда ноги донесут.  
Возникла тяжёлая пауза, во время которой Тикки запрокинул лицо, словно бы что-то безмолвно у Аллена спрашивая. И, видимо, получил ответ, когда мальчик наклонился к нему, так, что пряди волос закрыли глаза.  
Лави заёрзал. Пуританином он себя не считал (и действительно им не являлся), но демонстрацию отношений, которые ещё в голове уложить не мог, предпочёл бы сейчас не видеть.  
\- Так к чему тогда был разговор про дверь между комнатами? – поинтересовался Тикки, снова глядя на книжника.  
\- Так, решил дать понять, что знаю, - хмыкнув, пожал плечами рыжий. – И подсказать, как инквизиция сформулирует второй пункт обвинения. Или третий. Но мне любопытнее, признаться честно, почему тот, кого я последнее время видел только как берсерка, опять стал похож на человека.  
То, как они оба оживились, Лави сразу не понравилось.  
\- Экзорцизм этих генов моим мечом всё-таки возможен, хотя и труден, - радостно поделился Аллен.  
\- Только не полностью, - напомнил Тикки.  
\- Полностью тоже можно, - отмахнулся мальчик. – Но, если это не при самом вашем пробуждении делать, потом личность пострадает.  
\- Какой ты добрый…  
\- Ещё какой!  
\- Поэтому в моей голове и копался?  
Аллен запустил обе руки в пышные кудри Тикки:  
\- А что мне было делать?  
\- Примерно понял! – поднял руки Лави, прерывая радостную перепалку, которая, похоже, собиралась затянуться. – Когда это было?  
\- Около двух месяцев назад, - ответил Аллен, вырываясь: Тикки уже сжал его запястья мёртвой хваткой.  
Книжник вспомнил большое сражение, после которого седой экзорцист неделю не возвращался в Орден, прислав с Тимом сообщение, что отлёживается из-за ран. Комуи тогда ругался на чём свет стоит из-за того, что Аллен не указал, откуда его забрать, в Башне его бы быстрее подлатали…  
\- Мне и правда нужно было тогда отлежаться, - Аллен подумал о том же самом. – Но времени это не заняло.  
\- Зато успели придумать эту схоронку, - добавил Тикки.  
\- А что же ты к тем своим друзьям-бродягам не подался? – поинтересовался рыжий.  
\- Они мне не сделали ничего такого, чтобы их так подставлять.  
\- Ясно. Откуда дом?  
\- Купили, - сказал Аллен с гордостью человека, которому первый раз в жизни принадлежало какое-то жилище, или хотя бы половина его. – Он был не очень дорогой, слишком неудобно расположен.  
\- На какие деньги?  
На Лави посмотрели, как на больного.  
\- Два шулера. Общая цель. Ещё вопросы? – поинтересовался Тикки.  
Книжник тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Есть вопросы, - кивнул он. – На что заперт ближний к дому барьер?  
Аллен смешался.  
\- М-м, я ведь сказал, что изгнал только часть Ноя Удовольствия? Часть осталась у Тикки. А кое-что… - И перед рыжим произошла трансформация. Как темнеет лицом Ной, он уже видел раньше, а вот лицо Аллена, превратившееся в чёрно-белую маску со стигматом у правого края лба, стало очередным сюрпризом. Лави уже устал удивляться. – Кое-что я забрал себе, - признался мальчик, снимая перчатки и опуская руки на плечи Тикки, правую - пыльно-смуглую, левую – деформированную и сверкающую Чистотой.  
\- Положим, не забрал, а обменял, - уточнил второй, убирая волосы за уши и обнажая белоснежный на фоне лица крест у правого виска.  
\- Аллен, тебе на выстрел к Ордену приближаться нельзя, - книжник спрятал рыжую голову в ладонях. Когда он поднял взгляд, пара уже вернула себе обычный вид. – Как тебя вообще Страж пропустил?  
\- А, так он меня ещё из-за проклятья демоном посчитал, - невинно улыбнулся экзорцист. – И после того промаха предпочитает на меня не смотреть.  
И тут Лави сопоставил кое-что ещё.  
\- Так, - не предвещающим ничего хорошего голосом начал он. – Аллен, дом окружён двумя барьерами?  
\- Да, и третий – стены дома.  
\- Третий на что заперт?  
\- На личность.  
\- Ясно. Про второй я тоже понял. А первый – на Чистоту.  
\- Да…  
\- И барьеры закрывают дом со всех сторон?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Но Тикки при этом ходил в город. За продуктами.  
\- Очень редко, - встрял в их разговор мужчина. – В основном скучал тут, чтобы не светиться.  
Лави кинул на него взгляд, намекавший, что на четвертование тоже нужно ждать своей очереди.  
\- И при этом, - посмотрел он опять на младшего, - Тикки не экзорцист, если вы мне ничего ещё не забыли сказать.  
\- Не экзорцист, - покаянно вздохнул Аллен.  
\- Так каким же образом он открывает барьер Чистоты, его не взламывая?  
\- Кхм… - замялся мальчик. Вопросительно посмотрел на Тикки.  
\- Будем показывать, - пожав плечами, решил тот. И достал из кармана брюк маленький зелёный огонёк, заключённый в два перекрещенных кольца.  
\- А-алле-ен, - простонал Лави. – Я тебя сейчас своими руками задушу… Зачем ты отдал Чистоту Ною?  
\- Ну, он же её не уничтожил, видишь? – попытался оправдаться мальчик, выставив вперёд руки в качестве защиты.  
\- А совместимого с ней, значит, искать не надо?  
\- У неё уже был совместимый. – Аллен посерьёзнел. – Не так уж давно. Может быть, ей даже пока хватит. Это – Сумана.  
Глядя на лицо Тикки, Лави оценил изящную жестокость поступка своего младшего коллеги. М-да, для своих лет Аллен был чрезвычайно мил и добродушен…  
\- На сегодня информации достаточно, - решил книжник. – Давайте расходиться спать. Завтра Линали, скорее всего, уже поправится, так что надо будет идти.   
\- Конечно, - кивнул Аллен.  
  
Войдя в комнату, Тикки выдохнул. После полутора месяцев практически одиночества такой компании сразу было много. Тем более не самой дружелюбно настроенной компании. Хотя, кто сейчас к нему отнесётся по-другому…  
Раздался стук – в дверь, ведущую из смежной спальни в эту. Тикки усмехнулся: ради приличия Аллен выждал аж целую минуту.  
\- Входи.  
Экзорцист, уже успевший сбросить плащ, зашёл и прикрыл дверь за собой.  
\- Вот я и вернулся, - сказал он, шагая к мужчине и заглядывая ему в глаза. – Как обещал.  
\- Да, - согласно кивнул Тикки. – И я, на удивление, даже этого дождался.  
\- Барьеры пытались вскрыть? – нахмурился Аллен. Второй покачал головой. – Значит, сам искал?..  
\- Зато могу предложить ценную информацию, - блеснул улыбкой Тикки.  
Мальчик взъерошил волосы.  
\- То есть моё счастье, что я тебя застал живым, а дом – целым?  
Ной рассмеялся.  
\- Не будь так пессимистичен. Хватит для такого и твоего друга с повязкой.  
\- Лави.  
\- Мне без разницы, честно говоря…  
\- Уже нет, с завтрашнего дня тебе придётся с ними общаться.  
\- Завтра будет завтра, - сказал Тикки и обнял экзорциста.

***

  
_\- Пока линия держится – ведём…_


	6. Ночь 200 какая-то, двумя месяцами ранее (Как печать, на сердце твоё).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В качестве полезной инфы: Покерные комбинации.  
> 1\. Флеш-рояль – наивысшая покерная комбинация – 5 старших карт одной и той же масти (A-K-Q-J-10).  
> 2\. Стрит-флеш – стрит в одной масти. Стрит – это 5 последовательных карт, например, Q-J-10-9-8. Комбинация 5-4-3-2-A – тоже стрит, но стритов с “внутренним” тузом не бывает: 4-3-2-A-K – не стрит.  
> 3\. Каре – 4 карты одного ранга, например, 4 валета или 4 пятёрки (плюс одна посторонняя карта).  
> 4\. Фулл или фулл-хаус – 3 карты одного ранга и две другого, например, 6-6-6-K-K.  
> 5\. Флеш – 5 карт одной масти.  
> 6\. Стрит – 5 последовательных карт, например, 9-8-7-6-5. Масти карт значения не имеют. Туз может быть как самой старшей (A-K-Q-J-10), так и самой младшей картой комбинации (5-4-3-2-A). Последовательность с тузом внутри (3-2-A-K-Q) стритом не считается.  
> 7\. Тройка – 3 карты одного ранга, например, 9-9-9-Q-4.  
> 8\. Две пары – две карты одного ранга и две другого, например, A-A-5-5-10.  
> 9\. Пара – две карты одного ранга, например, 8-8-K-4-2.  
> 10\. Туз-король – туз и король произвольных мастей, например, A-K-8-7-3.  
> 11\. Пустая комбинация – хуже некуда, например, J-10-7-5-2.

_Я пойду за тобой._  
Сплин,  _«Иди через лес»_

Звуки сражения стихали, и Аллен Уокер огляделся, оценивая ситуацию. Все демоны вокруг него были уничтожены; другие экзорцисты либо тоже закончили, либо были к тому близки. Нои, кажется, на поле боя отсутствовали. Следовало позаботиться о раненых - искателях и экзорцистах...  
Свист рассекаемого воздуха и столб пыли помешали довести мысль до конца. Аллен закашлялся и, защищая глаза рукой, попытался рассмотреть, кого принесла нелёгкая.  
А. Вывод насчёт Ноев оказался преждевременным. Напротив стоял Тикки Мик. Точнее, то, во что он превратился в Ковчеге.   
Аллен пожалел, что вернул Чистоту из меча в руку, но времени изменить сей факт не было, потому что существо напало мгновенно.  
Заслонившись когтями, экзорцист почувствовал, как ступни съезжают назад по земле, как по льду.  
\- Ну уж нет, - сказал он нависающей над ним рогатой маске. – Не опять. Я стал сильнее, слышишь?  
Противник, видимо, ему не поверил и давление увеличил. Пришлось отпрыгивать, однако это в буквальном смысле сыграло Аллену на руку: в движении он выхватил наконец из себя меч и следующий натиск встретил во всеоружии.  
\- Эк…зор…цист… - с трудом прорычал  Ной.  
«Не злиться и не ненавидеть… Его-то и бесполезно сейчас… Ну не учителя же звать, не может же быть, чтобы только он справился!..»  
\- Тикки Мик! – блокируя удар, попробовал достучаться до противника мальчик. Но звонкая дробь имени не оказала никакого действия: похоже, Тикки его просто не узнал.  
«Справлюсь, обязательно справлюсь!» - твердил себе Аллен, занося меч и готовясь к экзорцизму. Но Ной не стал дожидаться завершения атаки: мелькнули жгуты, и существо вместе с пойманным трепыхающимся мальчиком взмыло вверх.  
Аллен как никогда жалел об отсутствии в этом виде второй руки: правую он, конечно, успел выставить так, чтобы жгуты не затянулись на шее, но махнуть мечом теперь было совершенно нереально. М-да, а если ещё догадаются уронить…  
Вот и пригодилась клоунская выучка: сжав зубы и извернувшись немыслимым образом, мальчик оттолкнулся ногами от своего противника и взлетел над ним, перерубая путы и на окончании дуги опуская лезвие на замершего от неожиданности Тикки. Всё вспыхнуло зелёным…  
  
…И Аллен приземлился на дощатый пол небольшой по размеру комнаты с глухими стенами, белёными дешёвой извёсткой, и без единого окна, но с высоченным потолком. Обе руки у экзорциста были на месте, Чистота словно резко заснула.  
\- Это что ещё такое? – озадаченно поинтересовался он в воздух.  
\- Это мне надо спрашивать, - сказали за его спиной, и мальчик крутанулся на каблуках – чтобы увидеть Тикки Мика, с равным недоумением на него глядящего. - Ты что здесь забыл?  
\- Где - "здесь"? - настороженно уточнил Аллен, ещё не совсем понимая, что происходит.   
Вместо ответа Тикки подошёл к ближайшей стене (а дверей тут не было тоже, только стены, пол и потолок) и приложил к ней ладони.  
Тускло мерцая, кое-как проявилась картина... на которой Аллен Уокер разрубал мечом Тикки Мика. По крайней мере, так оно выглядело, если не знать, что одна кромка этого лезвия режет только нематериальное.  
\- А. - Ной повернулся обратно. - Так мы с тобой сражаемся?  
"С кем-то я сражался, но разве с тобой?" - Аллен смотрел на чёрного зверя на стене, на фоне которого стоял мужчина с землисто-бледной кожей и в тёмном сюртучном костюме.  
\- Я в твоей... душе? - мальчик сказал это совсем тихо, особенно последнее слово, но Тикки услышал.  
\- Скорее в голове, - хмыкнул он. - Импульсы сюда доходят, а вряд ли нервная система к душе подводится.  
\- Ну и ну! - экзорцист сел где стоял. - Ну и ну! - повторил он, пытаясь понять, чего таким способом хотела добиться Чистота.  
\- Что, оружие преподносит сюрпризы? - нарочито сочувственно осведомился Ной. - Это бывает.  
Картина за его спиной начала меркнуть. Аллен, не удостаивая Тикки ответом, сосредоточенно размышлял о том, что делать дальше. В прошлый раз, когда он был абсолютно уверен, что изгнал Ноя, всё оказалось ровно наоборот. Что, Коронованный Клоун намекал, что попытка решить задачу была слишком поверхностной? Да уж, теперь она при всём желании такой не будет…  
\- Сыграем? – предложил Тикки, которому надоело наблюдать за молча сидящим экзорцистом.  
Аллен поднял голову и увидел в руке второго колоду карт.  
\- Покер?– мальчик фыркнул. – Вдвоём мне скучно.  
Тикки удивлённо на него посмотрел и пожал плечами:  
\- Не понимаю, с чего бы, но если ты настаиваешь…  
И он раздвоился. Или разделился, это как посмотреть: слева от седого экзорциста появился тот самый «невоспитанный сирота-бродяга», знакомый по поезду, а справа – джентльмен со стигматами на тёмном лбу. Карты остались у последнего.  
\- Втроём-то устроит? – развязно поинтересовался белый, засовывая руки в карманы.  
Аллен вздохнул. Предыдущая его фраза была просто предлогом, чтобы выиграть время на раздумья, но отказываться вторично мальчик не захотел.  
\- Устроит. Сдавай.  
Оба воплощения Тикки с довольными ухмылками уселись на пол. Чёрный начал тасовать колоду.  
\- Плащ как ставка устроит? – чуть улыбнулся экзорцист. – Серебряные вставки все на месте.  
Белый помотал головой. Чёрный объявил:  
\- Я сегодня щедр. Пока фишки не кончатся, можешь оставить плащ себе.  
Мальчик не успел спросить, что за фишки, потому что гора их очутилась в центре между троицей. Белый Тикки разделил их на приблизительно равные части и пододвинул каждому.  
\- Да, кстати – не мухлевать, - поднял он кверху палец.  
\- Ты сперва подлови, - парировал Аллен, складывая фишки в столбики по десятку и пододвигая два в банк. Партнёры сделали то же самое.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой чёрный. – Кто тут лучший шулер, проверим в другой раз. Сейчас давай посмотрим, кто из нас лучший игрок. – И начал сдавать.  
\- Всё равно многое от удачи зависит, - пожал плечами экзорцист.  
\- Говорят, при долгой игре умение перевесит, - возразил чёрный Тикки, заглядывая в свои карты. – Докажем теорию?  
Аллен закончил складывать столбики (получилось двадцать три), посмотрел в карты и невозмутимо кивнул, придвигая в банк следующий десяток:  
\- Поднимаю.  
Белый мельком заглянул в сданную ему руку и решительно переставил два столбика:  
\- И я поднимаю.  
После нескольких минут ожесточённых споров ставки наконец уравнялись первый раз, и игроки по очереди скинули ненужные карты, прикупив новые.  
\- Сколько партий играем, кстати говоря? – спросил Аллен, просчитывая свои шансы собрать фулл-хаус.   
\- Пока кто-нибудь пять раз не выиграет, - немедленно откликнулся чёрный.  
\- Я что, с тобой весь день сидеть должен? – заворчал экзорцист.  
\- А ты куда-то торопишься? – хмыкнул Тикки, касаясь пальцами стигматов. – Не волнуйся, в реальном мире и доли секунды не прошло.  
\- Хватит лясы точить, - нетерпеливо перебил чёрного белый. – Я поднял, ты уравниваешь или как?  
Тикки-со-стигматами, как заметил Аллен, и правда играл осторожнее Тикки-в-очках. Если последний вёл агрессивную линию, повышая ставки, казалось, только ради самого повышения, то первый чаще уравнивал, просчитывал что-то, постукивая пальцем по картам, и, казалось, вообще готов был их скинуть.  
Будучи заядлым покеристом, мальчик пришёл к выводу, что ему просто-напросто показывают две маски. Его мнение подтвердилось, когда при вскрытии чёрный Тикки легко обошёл так и не дособранные до фулла две пары Аллена на вальтовом каре. У белого Тикки в руке были только туз с королём.  
Поставили и сдали второй раз.  
\- И как тебе тут сидится? - открывая эту тему, мальчик несколько грешил против этикета игры, но, в конце концов, он не за покером сюда попал. - Влияешь на что-то, или Ной действует, тебя не спрашивая?  
\- Я  Ной и есть, - немедленно откликнулся чёрный Тикки.  
\- Да, правда? - удивился Аллен. - Однако, когда там, снаружи, я позвал тебя по имени, ты его вроде бы не узнал. Или ты имя сменил?  
\- Мальчик, - проникновенно сказал Тикки (всё тот же, чёрный). - Заткнись.  
Тем не менее, эту партию, гораздо короче предыдущей, выиграл именно он - пиковым флеш-роялем.  
Удовлетворённо подгребая к себе фишки, победитель заметил:  
\- Так ты скоро разоришься, и придётся заканчивать игру.  
\- И что тогда?  
\- Тогда, - сказал белый. - Тебе придётся уйти, ты ведь и так ставишь в долг.  
\- Я предлагал плащ, - напомнил Аллен, но обе ипостаси Тикки только фыркнули.  
На третьей партии чёрный нерешительно уравнял начальную ставку, из чего экзорцист сделал вывод, что карты ему пришли лучше некуда, и тоже уравнял. Белый Тикки обозвал обоих трусами и поднял вдвое. У него фишек тоже оставалось не ахти, хотя себе он перед игрой выделил больше всех.  
Если Аллену не чудилось, стены комнаты за это время пододвинулись ближе.  
\- Мне бы всё же здесь сидеть было скучно, - снова аккуратно поднял он тему. – Хотя, полагаю, вначале это был целый зал, да? – Недоброе озорство заставило добавить: - С коврами и люстрами, наверное?  
\- Мальчик, - вздохнул чёрный Тикки. – Откуда ты в свои годы такой умный? Неужели церковь выдрессировала?  
Экзорцист покачал головой:  
\- Отец хорошо воспитал.  
\- Отец? – переспросил чёрный и, когда Аллен кивнул, бесцеремонно схватил его правую руку и прижал к ближайшей стене. – Отец… - задумчиво пробормотал он, глядя, как появляется изображение мужчины с редкой щёточкой усов, одетого в потрёпанный костюм и с потёртым цилиндром на голове.  
Аллен вырвал руку и со злостью уставился на Тикки. Тот, словно бы этого не замечая, постукивал пальцем по губам.  
\- Тебе не приходило в голову, что мы с тобой можем оказаться родственниками? – спросил он.  
«И в страшных снах не снилось», - мальчик не дал этой фразе сорваться с языка и вместо неё сказал:  
\- Мана мне не родной отец.  
\- Не важно, - улыбнулся чёрный.  
\- Играть-то будем? – спросил заскучавший белый.  
\- Если никто из вас больше не будет выкидывать такие фокусы, - пробурчал всё ещё сердившийся Аллен.  
Белый Тикки пожал плечами:  
\- Мальчик, а что ты хочешь? Ты же сам пытаешься добиться какого-то ответа, вот и приходится расплачиваться информацией о себе. Всё честно.  
\- То есть, - уточнил экзорцист, - если я узнаю что-то о тебе, ты узнаешь что-то обо мне?  
\- Конечно, - кивнул белый.  
\- В таком случае, - медленно проговорил Аллен, глядя на обе половины личности, - я ничего не хочу о тебе знать, Тикки Мик.  
Белый хмыкнул, а чёрный рассмеялся.  
Тем не менее, когда вскрылись, именно у первого оказалась тройка девяток - не лучшая из комбинаций, но сильнее её в других руках не было.  
\- Мне сладко подумать, что я приобрету от этого твоего экзорцизма, - светским тоном сказал чёрный Тикки, снова тасуя карты. Победа белого в предыдущей сдаче его словно и не задела. - Тебе не кажется странным, мальчик, что твои атаки только дают силу твоим же врагам?  
\- Видимо, я ошибся в прошлый раз, когда решил, что это вся тьма в тебе, - чуть нахмурился Аллен. - Может быть, в этот раз не ошибусь. Уравниваю.  
\- Уравниваю, - эхом откликнулся белый.  
Откинув голову назад, чёрный расхохотался гулким, раскатистым, не своим смехом.  
\- Как ты наивен, мальчик! Поднимаю вдвое.  
В конце концов он собрал пиковый стрит-флеш, а рука Аллена так и осталась пустой. У белого была вальтовая пара.  
\- Ты ведь исчезнешь, - попытался ещё нащупать слабое место экзорцист.  
Чёрный Тикки философски пожал плечами, а белый со вздохом поднял ставку.  
\- Разве ты притворялся тогда, с твоими друзьями-людьми? - продолжал гнуть линию мальчик. - Ты же говорил, что в сценарии Графа играет только одна твоя половина. А вторая?  
\- А второй, - белый Тикки тряхнул взлохмаченными волосами и прибавил непечатное слово, имея в виду, что ничего хорошего второй половине не светит. - Ну? Твоя очередь.  
У чёрного дрожали руки, когда он закуривал, против всяких правил затягивая игру. Однако он быстро опомнился.  
\- Поднимаю, - сказал он, ставя в банк столбик. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я ринулся спасать вторую половину и лишился первой?  
У Аллена были разномастные туз, пятёрка, четвёрка и тройка. До стрита не хватало только двойки, так что он со спокойной душой произнёс:  
\- Поднимаю вдвое. И, сдаётся мне, речь о том, что ты потеряешь не половину, а всего себя.  
\- Уравниваю, - один за другим сказали партнёры.  
Сбрасывая лишнюю карту и прикупая новую, экзорцист увидел, как белый Тикки на секунду снял очки и подмигнул ему.  
Вместе с бубновой двойкой Аллен собрал стрит и выиграл партию.  
«Это не настоящий покер, - подумал мальчик. – Нельзя относиться к нему, как к настоящему».  
Впрочем, в настоящем он бы к этому моменту мухлевал, как одержимый. Шутка ли, четыре проигранных сдачи подряд…  
\- То есть, ты предлагаешь обойтись малой кровью и изгнать только ту мою часть, которая меньше нравится добру на том и этом свете? – пространно высказался чёрный Тикки, в то время как белый уравнял ставку. Они несколько обменялись тактикой: теперь второй сбавил агрессивность игры, а первый, поднявший после него вдвое, увеличил.  
Аллен помедлил, прижав ладонь к пр **о** клятому глазу. В общем-то, схема действий планировалась примерно такой, как описал Ной (пусть ещё попробует возразить, что это хуже, чем есть сейчас), но говорить ему это в лицо было как-то неудобно.  
\- Я…  
\- Не знаешь? – спросил белый. – Ты ещё можешь уйти с миром, кстати говоря. Тогда, скорее всего, эта часть, - он ткнул себе в грудь, - и правда исчезнет первой.  
\- Так что, - спросил чёрный, и экзорцист почувствовал, как скрестились на нём два пристальных взгляда, несмотря на то, что одной пары глаз он не видел за очками, - кого из нас ты предпочтёшь убить?  
\- …Никого. Я не желаю смерти никого из людей, - хрипло произнёс Аллен. - Уравниваю.  
\- Какой он добрый, правда? – ни к кому в особенности не обращаясь, вздохнул белый Тикки.  
Впрочем, именно он выиграл эту партию бубновым флешом.  
\- Итак, мы зашли в тупик, - чёрный, посмеиваясь, поднял ставки. – Что бы ты ни сделал, совесть ты себе отяготишь. Обидно?  
\- Я найду способ освободить тебя, никого не убив. Поднимаю.  
\- От кого освободить? – спросил белый. – От меня же? Уравниваю.  
Аллену на прикупе пришла полная ерунда, но стрит, лучшая комбинация этой сдачи, всё же оказался у Тикки-в-очках.  
\- Неужели твоя сила – это и есть ты? – в новых картах стоящей был один только туз, остальное – не сочетающаяся по рангам и мастям мелочь.  
\- Покажи руку, - потребовал чёрный Тикки.   
Аллен непонимающе на него уставился, подумав было, что его таки заподозрили в мухлеже.  
\- Я же говорил, что информация за информацию, - пояснил белый. – Хочешь получить ответ – покажи левую руку, ту, где у тебя Чистота засела.  
Положив карты, мальчик снял перчатку и закатал рукава плаща и рубашки. Чёрный Тикки наклонился вперёд, с лёгкой гримасой брезгливости взяв экзорциста за локоть двумя пальцами и изучающе повертев. Аллен напрягся, не исключая варианта, что сейчас ему руку вывихнут или сломают.  
Но Тикки отпустил его, заметив при этом:  
\- Кажется, особенно не изменилась. Я думал, после того, как она у тебя проявила такую самостоятельность, она как-то очень по-другому станет выглядеть.  
\- Только в пробуждённом виде, - покачал головой экзорцист, поправляя одежду.  
\- А. Что до твоего вопроса, моя сила – это так называемая «тьма», Ной внутри меня. И я принял их по собственной доброй воле, поэтому без них я не человек, как ты без своей Чистоты, а просто – никто.  
\- Но был один из вашего рода, - тихо напомнил Аллен. – Который не позволил этим генам определять свою судьбу, хотя тоже их не отрицал.  
\- М-да, и судьба же получилась в итоге… - поёжился чёрный. - Ну, он сделал свой выбор.  
\- Хочешь и ты сделать выбор?  
\- Аллен, у тебя фулл-хаус, - усмехнулся белый Тикки. – Банк твой.  
Аллен, не отрывавший взгляда от лица чёрного, едва заметил, как сдали в следующий раз.  
\- В этом всё дело, да? Я не могу решать за тебя, каким тебе быть. Ноя изгнать не так просто, потому что оно тебе не чуждо, это не вселившийся в тебя дух. Я должен оставить выбор тебе и действовать, принимая его в расчёт, так?  
\- Я уравниваю, - одними губами выговорил чёрный Тикки. – Ты поднимаешь?  
\- Уравниваю. – Экзорцисту не терпелось вскрыться, карты были сильные, а размер ставки его не слишком волновал.  
\- Как и я, - кивнул белый.  
На прикупе мальчик дособрал каре и выиграл партию.  
\- Счастье фраера, - проворчал белый Тикки.  
\- Это кто это тут фраер? – опасно ухмыльнулся Аллен. – Да я в двенадцать лет лучше тебя играл!  
«Но это же не настоящий покер, - напомнил он себе, поднимая ставку. – Тут карты зависят от него, а у меня уже дважды… - он посмотрел, что ему сдали, - …трижды отличная рука выходит, хотя я и не мухлюю».  
И тут он понял. Несмотря на поставленные им же самим условия, мухлевал Тикки. Причём мухлевал в его, Аллена, пользу. Возможно, даже не зная об этом. Хотя о той бубновой двойке из первого выигрыша по крайней мере половине Тикки точно было известно…  
\- Твоя воля опять будет иметь значение, - мягко нажал экзорцист. – Не как сейчас, когда ты только со стороны смотришь.  
Чёрный Тикки, кусая губы, не поднимал глаз от карт; белый расслабленно сидел, почти касаясь спиной стены. Мальчик обратил внимание, что они уже фактически в колодце.  
Червонный стрит-флеш Аллена, выигравший партию, состоял из последовательности от дамы до восьмёрки. Это была его четвёртая по счёту победа.  
Затаив дыхание, экзорцист заглянул в свежесданную руку. Три из пяти карт были королями, и он не сомневался, что эту тройку можно было улучшить до каре.  
\- Ну как, - спросил мальчик, - что ты решишь?  
\- Есть одно маленькое «но», - покачал головой белый Тикки, когда они уравняли ставки.  
\- Даже если я решу сам, - поддержал его чёрный, - нет такого выбора, при котором я бы всё равно не потерял половину себя. Ушёл бы ты уже, право слово…  
И каре у Аллена не собралось. Самая сильная рука, пиковый флеш, на этой сдаче оказалась у чёрного Тикки, так что и за ним теперь было четыре победы.  
Следующую партию сдали в молчании. Когда обе ипостаси Тикки потянулись посмотреть карты, экзорцист решил, что пора проверить свою догадку и, глубоко вдохнув, перехватил два запястья, левой рукой – белого, правой – чёрного. Партнёры с удивлением воззрились на мальчика.  
\- Давай сыграем совсем втёмную, - предложил Аллен. – Без прикупа, только с тем, что сейчас имеется. Не заглядывая в карты до вскрытия.  
\- Решил смириться и положиться на удачу? – хмыкнул чёрный Тикки. – Ну что же, согласен и поднимаю ставку вдвое.  
\- Я не смирюсь, - мотнул головой экзорцист. – Поднимаю на два десятка.  
Несмотря на равное число взятых банков, у него было значительно меньше фишек, чем у чёрного: Аллен слишком спешил закончить свои партии и не задирал цену.  
\- На что ты надеешься, мальчик? – спросил белый.  
Аллен улыбнулся.  
\- В любом тупике можно сделать дверь.  
Белый Тикки рассмеялся:  
\- С тобой в мире стен не напасёшься. Ну что же, подниму и я. На десяток.  
\- Поднимаю вдвое, - упрямо повторил чёрный.  
\- Давай попробуем по-другому, - предложил экзорцист, переводя взгляд с первого на второго и обратно. – Источник твоей тьмы – твой собственный выбор. Ладно. Хорошо. Я ничего не скажу об этом выборе, сам о нём думай. Но сейчас ты ничего не можешь решить, потому что Ной сильнее твоей воли. Хорошо. Воспользуйся Коронованным Клоуном, они естественные враги. Давай я изгоню из тебя столько тёмного, сколько мешает тебе быть собой? А остальное ты возьмёшь под контроль?  
Пальцы Аллена сомкнулись на пустоте.   
\- Ты опять сбился на проповедь, - став  _некасаемым_ , нахмурился чёрный Тикки. – Ставку поднимаешь?  
\- Да. На два десятка.  
\- И я подниму на два, - ухмыльнулся белый.  
Чёрный тоже поднял, но уже не вдвое: столько фишек даже у него не было.  
Аллен добавил в банк ещё столбик. Потолок и пол комнаты теперь разделяло всего метра два.  
\- А что потом? – спросил белый Тикки. – Будем драться дальше?  
\- Как захочешь, - пожал плечами мальчик.  
\- Что, ты не будешь уговаривать меня переметнуться на вашу сторону?  
\- Нет. Почему я должен облегчать тебе выбор? – не моргнув глазом, поинтересовался экзорцист.   
Белый разочарованно вздохнул.  
\- Ну ладно. Тогда я пасую. – Он посмотрел на чёрного. – Что я думаю, ты знаешь, да и выиграл я всего трижды. Разбирайтесь между собой, кто банк заберёт. – И он высвободил запястье из хватки Аллена.  
Чёрный Тикки поднял ещё.  
\- Ты блефуешь, - заявил он. – Я тебе не верю.  
\- А мне и не надо, - пожал плечами мальчик. - Вопрос-то не в этом. Я поднимаю на десяток.  
\- А я - на пять, - и он пододвинул фишки.  
Всего сейчас рядом с Алленом стояло три столбика, рядом с чёрным Тикки - одиннадцать. Белый поднялся на ноги и закурил. Экзорцист закашлялся: пространство вокруг почти кончилось, и от дыма было никуда не деться.  
\- Поднимаю ещё на десяток, - мальчик аккуратно переставил столбик.  
Тикки широко ухмыльнулся и торжествующе провозгласил:  
\- Ва-банк!  
И все его фишки переместились к ставке.  
Аллен с грустью посмотрел на два оставшихся у него столбика и начал расстёгивать пуговицы на плаще.  
\- Моя ставка - два десятка фишек и форма экзорциста, - проговорил он, привстав и сняв плащ. - И только попробуй сказать, что этим я не уровнял твою.  
Тикки раздосадованно фыркнул и кивнул:  
\- Действительно, пора прекращать эту глупость. - Ной потянулся к картам. - Вскрываемся. - И начал первым.  
Туз пик. Король пик. Дама пик. Аллен сглотнул, чёрный Тикки хмыкнул и нарочно помедлил, прежде чем перевернуть четвёртую карту.  
Двойка бубен.  
Над их головами раздался смех белого Тикки.  
И пятёрка треф. Пустая комбинация.  
Одну за другой, Аллен быстро открыл свои карты. От туза до десятки червей.   
Флеш-рояль.  
Они встали. Экзорцист не отследил момент, но вместо двух Тикки теперь опять был один. Стены вокруг превратились в ревущие вихри, а пол и потолок - в бесконечную темноту.  
\- Ты мог просто попросить, знаешь ли, - уколол Аллен.  
Тикки гордо задрал подбородок:  
\- Размечтался!  
Несмотря на шум, экзорцист прекрасно всё услышал. Улыбнулся и протянул левую ладонь.  
Мужчина пожал ему руку, и изгнание началось.  
Когда бурный поток помчался от пальцев и сквозь сердце, Аллена замутило. Чужие эмоции, чуждые инстинкты… Инстинкты, да, вот их в первую очередь, а через них добраться ещё глубже, до того, что их рождает.  
На лбу мальчика начали проявляться стигматы.  
\- Не увлекайся, - сквозь стиснутые от напряжения зубы проговорил Тикки.  
\- Я сейчас верну, - так же ответил Аллен. – Уберу лишнее только…  
И действительно, часть потока развернулась обратно, и терновый венец стал бледнеть. Яркими оставались только два стигмата, с правой стороны лба экзорциста и большой, над переносицей.  
\- Мы всё-таки по-разному считаем, что тут «лишнее», - вздохнул Тикки, окуная согнутый указательный палец свободной руки в лоб Аллена и вылавливая, как крючком, центральный стигмат. – Ты не потянешь, а я не хочу отдавать.   
Он мазнул рукой над бровями, и линия его венца снова обрела целостность. Но – одновременно у правого виска расцвёл белым крест. Экзорцист удовлетворённо кивнул.  
\- Паршивец, - пробормотал Тикки.  
Аллен не ответил: течение потока усилилось, и приходилось прилагать все силы, чтобы не смело.  
\- Ты легко принимаешь, - заметил, наблюдая за ним, мужчина. – Я всё-таки не шутил насчёт родственников.  
\- Я вёл Ковчег, - прошептал экзорцист, даже представлять не желая, каково бы было принимать тяжело. – Я знаю о тенях за своей спиной больше, чем ты думаешь.  
\- У тебя стигмат не сходит.  
\- И не сойдёт. Потом объясню. Сейчас… Держись…  
Меч завершил удар, и двое начали падение, постепенно ускоряясь.  
  
Открыв глаза, Тикки Мик огляделся, с трудом поворачивая голову. Всё тело занемело, в висках пульсировала боль.  
Поляна. Речка. Осока. Кусты. И спиной он прислоняется к дереву.  
Так. А мальчик куда делся?  
Тикки посмотрел вниз и увидел голову Аллена у себя на коленях. Голова присоединялась к шее, та к туловищу, руки-ноги тоже были на месте, и экзорцист дышал. И спал, уткнувшись носом в живот Ноя. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем мужчина понял, что крепко обнимает Аллена правой рукой.  
Глянул вверх. Ну да, где-то там в небе они и сражались. И оттуда же свалились. Вероятно, он подхватил экзорциста в процессе и через свои способности обеспечил им мягкое приземление. Смутно помнилось, как шёл к этом дереву, волоча с собой Аллена, который уже тогда спал. Кажется, на организм у них обоих случилась нехилая нагрузка…  
Надо решать, что делать дальше, но сейчас больше хочется тоже уснуть. Но если так просто это сделать, на них наверняка наткнутся, только что же был бой, если он вообще закончился…  
Тикки Мик вытянул свободную руку и тихо проговорил:  
\- Отвергаю. Отвергаю. Отвергаю.  
После чего заснул. А время внутри мира остановилось.  
  
Очнувшись в следующий раз, Тикки обнаружил, что во сне сполз со ствола дерева, утащив с собой Аллена, и теперь лежит, прижимая того к себе обеими руками, как любимого плюшевого мишку.  
Фыркнув на собственные ассоциации, мужчина снова заснул.  
  
В третий раз, как ни парадоксально, проснулся от усталости. И гадать не пришлось, почему так: всё, вот и найден новый предел для выбора мира внутри мира, дальше отвергать время можно только в ущерб себе.  
Значит, будем считать, что выспались. Оба.  
Встав, Тикки поднял за шиворот безмятежно сопевшего Аллена и, подхватив его под мышки, потащил к реке. Где умылся сам и окунул экзорциста в воду головой.  
Мальчик пришёл в себя мгновенно. Но вырваться сразу не сумел, так что старший несколько секунд его ещё пополоскал, а потом поднял за волосы и поцеловал.  
Ошарашенный Аллен, оттолкнувшись, отлетел метра на два спиной вперёд.  
\- У вас это что, семейное?! – выпалил он, откидывая мокрую чёлку с лица.  
Тикки, смеясь, выпрямился (движение экзорциста и его отбросило):  
\- Извлекаю максимум возможного удовольствия из ситуации. С добрым утром.  
Аллен подозрительно осмотрелся примерно по той же схеме, что раньше визави: взгляд по сторонам, наверх, на Тикки.  
\- Сколько времени прошло? - спросил мальчик.  
\- Минут семь.  
\- И что ты меня разбудил? - зевнул Аллен. - Я бы ещё подремал...  
\- Ты уже третьи сутки спишь, хватит! - возмутился Тикки.   
Экзорцист было дёрнулся, но сперва решил уточнить:  
\- Так семь минут или третьи сутки?  
\- Снаружи - семь минут. - Ной кивнул на мерцающую стену, проходящую посередине речки. - Здесь около шестидесяти часов. И разбудил я тебя потому, что из этого мира мы скоро уйдём, и надо решить, куда.  
Аллен положил правую руку на запястье левой.  
\- Если ты хочешь продолжить драться, то далеко идти не придётся...  
Тикки прервал его нетерпеливым жестом:  
\- Желай я твоей смерти, мне проще тебя было во сне задушить.  
\- И что же не задушил? - покосился на него мальчик.  
\- Не захотел, - самую малость покривил душой мужчина. - К тому же, при каждой попытке тебя убить из тебя новая гадость вылазит.  
\- Если ты не хочешь сражаться, не мог бы ты заодно ещё прекратить меня оскорблять? - чопорно заметил Аллен.  
\- Ты что такой нервный? - удивился Тикки.   
Но Аллен смотрел на свою левую манжету, и он, глянув туда же, потянулся было, однако мальчишка убрал руку за спину. Настоящим препятствием это не являлось; с другой стороны, без некоторых резких жестов лучше было пока обойтись.  
\- Послушай, среди моих многочисленных умений чтение мыслей не значилось и не значится, - попробовал ещё раз мужчина. - Объясни словами, что ты злишься? Расстроен из-за того, что сделал?  
Экзорцист коротко мотнул головой и поднял глаза.  
\- Не "что", а "как". - С правой стороны его лба проявился стигмат.  
\- Ты, кстати, обещал объяснить, почему так получилось, - напомнил Тикки, подавляя желание снять и эту частичку тернового венца, как снял предыдущую. - От себя могу сказать, что он не хотел ко мне возвращаться, но я думал, что он исчезнет.  
\- Это точка входа, - вздохнул Аллен. - Через неё я вытягивал всё остальное, через неё же часть тебе и вернул. Но это... Это прильнуло к моей душе, к тому, что и так там было. И уходить оно не пожелало, потому что тогда исчезла бы даже возможность для каких-то твоих воспоминаний проснуться.  
\- Ну и как ты собираешься совмещать? - на этот раз Тикки потянулся к руке-Чистоте совершенно целенаправленно, а когда экзорцист попытался отбить ладонь и увернуться, просто стал  _некасаемым_. Так они и замерли: пальцы Тикки на запястье Аллена, сам он наполовину через мальчика прошёл. Глаза седого экзорциста пылали.  
\- Что тебе надо? - почти прошипел он. - До этого ты уже продемонстрировал, как тебе моя рука неприятна, так что теперь?  
\- Ты о чём? – спросил Ной и тут же, поморщившись от соприкосновения, понял ответ. – А, об этом. Не глупи. Это реакция на Чистоту, а не на руку. Надо же, мы ещё друг друга узнаём… - Он выпустил запястье и отодвинулся назад. Пересел, увеличивая расстояние между ними, и Аллен. – Так что, если внешнего вида руки застеснялся, можешь перестать.  
Прикинув, что ещё полчаса, и время отвергать больше будет нельзя, Тикки улёгся на траву, наслаждаясь обтекавшим его покоем.  
Молчание затянулось.  
\- Так что ты намерен делать? – спросил в конце концов Тикки. – Если я сейчас нас выпущу, ты успеешь найти своих и попытаться привести меня в ваш Орден.  
\- А ты разве сдашься? – с недоверием посмотрел мальчик.  
Ной, улыбаясь, закинул руки за голову:  
\- Да нет, разумеется. Предприму все усилия, чтобы этого не допустить.  
\- Так ты остаёшься на той же стороне?  
\- Вот упрямец… - Тикки выдержал театральную паузу. – Но – снова нет. Тебя устроит, если я скажу, что хочу какое-то время подержаться в стороне от сторон?  
Аллен медленно кивнул.  
\- Да… Только тебя наверняка найдут.  
\- Возможно, не так скоро, если ты мне поможешь.  
\- Я? – удивился подобной наглости экзорцист.  
\- Конечно, - уверенно ответил Тикки. – Ты разве не знаешь, что дела надо доводить до конца, в том числе и добрые? Тебе же первому будет обидно, если узнаешь, что ты напрасно старался.  
Аллен фыркнул.  
\- Прекрати мне на совесть давить. Лучше скажи, чего ты от меня хочешь.  
\- Люблю твою доброту, - удовлетворённо заметил мужчина.  
\- Я ещё не соглашался.  
\- Но, не сомневаюсь, - поднял вверх палец Тикки, - ты это сделаешь. А предложение простое – подыскать место для жилья и огородить его двойным барьером, из твоей и моей силы. Пусть помучаются.  
\- Откуда я возьму столько времени?  
\- Трое суток я тебе, считай, уже подарил.  
Экзорцист тяжело вздохнул, но, в общем-то, никто из них действительно не думал, что он откажется.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что он отвлёкся, Тикки дёрнул его за правую руку и, когда Аллен, потеряв равновесие, с изумлённым восклицанием свалился навстречу, сгрёб в охапку и начал целовать в лоб, нос, щёки, губы (фактически, куда попадал, учитывая, что мальчик вырывался).  
\- Да что на тебя нашло?! - экзорцист упирался в грудь Тикки левой ладонью, справедливо полагая, что уж она-то насквозь не пролетит.  
\- Я радуюсь жизни. Имею право. - Мужчина ослабил хватку, и Аллен вывернулся, быстро очутившись на условно безопасном расстоянии. - А ты об этом не думал, когда в покер играли?  
\- Вот только об этом мне тогда думать и не хватало! - огрызнулся экзорцист, вытирая рукавом горящее лицо.  
\- Ну тогда подумай сейчас, - подмигнул Тикки. - Какое-то время мы всё равно друг от друга никуда не денемся.

***

  
  
_\- Ну, кажется, разобрались более-менее? Нам же по грехам не отчитываться?  
\- Ты рано не радуйся, сглазишь ещё..._


	7. Ночь 300 с чем-то. Тикки и Род - 2 (У дверей грех лежит).

_И мы смотрим в небеса, но Небо_ __  
 _нас не слышит,_  
 _Небо нам не внемлет._  
Сплин,  _«Иди через лес»_

  
  
Дойти до следующего пункта назначения без задержек не удалось: когда приблизились, из-под земли выросла знакомая увенчанная императорской короной дверь и гостеприимно распахнула створки. Хотя тут же их сомкнула, едва вперёд шагнула вся компания.  
\- По-моему, приглашение индивидуально. – Тикки затушил сигарету носком ботинка и подошёл к двери. Та открылась. – Вот, я же говорил. Полагаю, его лучше принять, иначе никто из вас дальше не пройдёт.  
В подтверждение его слов вокруг ненавязчиво проявились три стенки подарочной коробки. Четвёртая, на пути следования, пока отсутствовала.  
\- Тикки.  
Мужчина глянул через плечо на позвавшего его Аллена.  
\- Удачи, - сказал тот.  
\- Спасибо, - усмехнулся Тикки. Мальчик коротко кивнул ему и последовал за своими уже ушедшими дальше товарищами. На шаг задержался только Кроули.  
\- Тебя всё равно не пустят, - заметил Ной, уже положивший руку на створку двери. - Уходи.  
\- Сейчас, - согласился экзорцист. - Я просто хотел сказать... я не знаю точно, убил ли я тех мальчишек-близнецов, на самом-то деле. Я только видел, как они упали в дверь.  
\- А. - Он не нашёлся, что ещё на это ответить, да и Кроули уже торопился прочь.  
Джасдеби живы? Не исключено; Тикки списал то, что не почувствовал их смерть, на момент эволюции или после неё, но они могли просто потеряться среди измерений и долго искать дорогу обратно.  
Ной улыбнулся и вошёл в дверь Род Камелот.  
Она ждала его внутри, одетая в короткое белое платьице – то самое, в котором производила загрузку данных из старого Ковчега в новый - и босая. Здесь сразу же был мир грёз, и над шахматным полом маревом дрожали полупрозрачные очертания «рубки» корабля, давшего рождения людям и демонам.   
\- Ностальгия? – поинтересовался Тикки, снимая цилиндр и кладя его вместе с тростью на удобно подвернувшийся под руку столик. – Здравствуй, Род.  
\- Привет. – Она отвернулась поглядеть на исчезающий в темноте вверху образ над фортепиано. – Ты так и не вспомнил, как тут родился?  
\- Нет. – Он привычным жестом убрал волосы, и стали видны чёрные стигматы и белый крест. – У тебя странное настроение.  
\- Наверное. – Она посмотрела на него через плечо, широко улыбаясь и не заботясь о том, чтобы стереть с глаз слёзы. – Я ведь грущу, когда умирает кто-то из нас. Значит, ты не вернёшься?  
\- Навряд ли, - признал он.  
\- Как же ты гасишь свои естественные желания, бедняжка? – с приторно-паточным и таким очаровательно неискренним беспокойством спросила Род, поворачиваясь. – Или экзорцисты иногда спускают тебя с цепи поубивать?  
\- И я тоже тебя люблю, - вздохнул он, пытаясь сделать вид, что выпад не попал к цели и близко. Но золотистые глаза Род блеснули недобрым пониманием – её мало кто мог обмануть.  
\- Убивать хочется, но ты в себе это подавляешь? – она засмеялась. – Каким благородным ты стал! Неужто нашёл забаву получше? – Белое платьице мелькнуло, как крылья бабочки, и Тикки оказался нос к носу с парящей девочкой. – Аллен? – ухмыльнулась она. – Это ведь его клеймо, да?  
\- Раз даёшь себе труд придумывать оскорбления, значит, считаешь меня достойным противником? – хмыкнув, он почти ухватил её за ухо, но в последний момент Род отпрянула.  
\- Не льсти себе, - фыркнула она, но Тикки остался при своём мнении. - Я просто на тебя зла, вот и всё. Твоей милостью мы теперь будем называться семьёй из двенадцати, и меня это бе-е-есит. Тринадцать - число красивее.  
\- Придётся тебе походить под уродливой цифрой. Мои соболезнования. - Был его черёд издеваться.  
Род широко улыбнулась и, замахнувшись, ударила.  
\- Это приказ Тысячелетнего? - отпрыгнув, засмеялся Тикки.  
\- Ха! - с грохотом упал столик, от которого оттолкнулось Старшее дитя, и оставленный на нём цилиндр совершенно непотребно смялся, а трость покатилась по полу. - Вот ещё, его приказы на тебя растрачивать! Обойдёшься моим капризом!  
\- И правда, обойдусь, - согласился он, закипая силой. Хотя то была лишь демонстрация - сам он атаковать намеревался лишь тогда, когда найдёт настоящую Род.  
И где тут искать? Людских теней Грёза в этот раз в свой мир не пустила, а выбор среди предметов был широк: пересекаясь с миражом Ковчега, вокруг стояли стулья и столики, кресла и книжные шкафы, и все они (кроме шкафов, использовавшихся по назначению) были завалены куклами и другими игрушками, одеждой, туфлями, бусами и чем только не. Всё, к тому же, было уставлено вазочками с мороженым, конфетами и другими сластями (какое-то количество брат с сестрой уже тоже снесли в ходе "приветствия").  
\- Скажи мне, ты искренне веришь в то, чему теперь служишь, - Род зашла за одно из кресел, подняла со спинки такой же, как у Тикки, сюртук, и растянула на руках, - или ты просто испугался и решил сбежать?  
\- Я ничему не служу, - покачал головой мужчина. - Но за мной долг.  
\- Тебе, в общем, было чего испугаться, - задумчиво продолжала девочка, словно брата и не слыша. Теперь она вертела в руках очки с толстыми стёклами. - Ты ведь так цеплялся за свои половинки жизней, хотя, когда ты добровольно принял удар Аллена, я решила, что ты это перерос.  
\- О? - приподнял он брови. - Мне рассказывали, что ты огорчилась.  
\- Так, немножко, - пожала она плечами. - Ты в детстве был забавным, жалко было так внезапно без этого оставаться. Но зря тебе не хватило духу пережить взросление.  
\- По-моему, ты лжёшь, - тихо сказал Тикки.  
\- А по-моему, твоя ранимая, впавшая обратно в младенчество психика просто не хочет смириться с правдой, - язвительно пропела Род. В её руках уже была рогатая маска. - Ты испугался инициации, ты стал недостоин, ты опозорил весь наш род, Тикки. Это правда. Ты родился и умрёшь убийцей, Тикки. И это тоже правда. И чтобы на волке крепко держалась овечья шкура, её надо хорошенько промочить кровью. Разве не об этом ты думал, когда шёл сюда, Тикки?  
Он не выдержал и опрокинул ближайшее к нему кресло. Игрушки полетели во все стороны, а их хозяйка громко рассмеялась.  
\- Так последнее - неправда, Тикки! Овечья шкура к волку никогда не пристанет, хоть бы он перебил всю стаю!  
Она продолжала смеяться, нанося удар, который Тикки еле сумел отбить и который бы всё равно вскользь пришёлся по нему, если бы не _некасаемость_. В воздух полетели книжки и куклы, загораясь от свечек и мгновенно превращаясь из факелов в хлопья пепла. Посыпавшиеся после выпады были так же злы, но не смертельны, и Тикки негодовал, чувствуя, как Род его играет, но поделать с этим ничего не мог.   
Всё, что оставалось, - это отпрыгивать от волн силы по комнате, обшаривая взглядом обстановку и пытаясь угадать, в чём из этого спряталась Род.   
Ну и, разумеется, в какой-то момент он увидел то, что могло оказаться искомым.  
То, что атаки девочки не пускали его слишком близко, только подтверждали догадку.  
Пан или пропал, да?  
И, прорываясь сквозь стену лилового огня, от которого Тикки полностью не спасали даже его способности, он, сплёвывая кровь, резко вонзил ладонь, и бумага под пальцами стала тёплым человеческим телом, а он совершенно этого не ожидал, был точно уверен, что Род увернётся, если это вообще она, и едва успел подставить свободную руку, когда девочка мягко осела вниз, потому что её сердце больше не находилось внутри неё.  
Было бы хорошо, если бы она умерла сразу. Должна была бы умереть, никто из них не был бессмертен, в конце-то концов. Но Род улыбалась синеющими губами, и Тикки не решался разжать пальцы другой руки, проходившей сквозь её грудь, ведь сердце в них ещё билось.  
\- Ты понял, почему? - спросила она, заглядывая в глаза брату. Стигматы на её лбу резко контрастировали с белой кожей.  
\- Ты сказала, что грустишь, когда кто-то из нас умирает, - помимо воли начал объяснять он. - В вазе, стоявшей рядом с фортепиано, были конфеты Скина. Я помню тот момент, когда он умер, мы тогда последний раз собрались вместе... - он затих, собственная логика казалась ему дикой, и тем удивительнее было то, что результат был верным.  
\- Я Скину сама дала эти конфеты. - Девочка повернулась и ладонью провела по его пальцам, сквозь которые сочилась её кровь, а потом - по его лбу и щеке. Тикки не помешал Род и от прикосновения не уклонился, хотя оно и было ему неприятно. - Чтобы его жажда разрушения не была направлена на него самого. Ведь мы всегда жаждем убивать, правда, Тикки?  
И она была права: держа её хрупкое тело на руках, он с равной силой ощущал глубокую белоснежную скорбь от того, что умирает Ноq, и яростную алую радость от того, что он убил, наконец-то убил после того, как так долго сдерживался.   
Род улыбнулась мудрой злой улыбкой.  
\- Даже не думай забыть об этом: ты убийца. Ты всегда им будешь. Ноя так просто не отбросить.  
\- Умирай уже наконец, - сквозь зубы процедил он.  
\- Только ради тебя. - И на середине смешка она умерла.  
По лицу Тикки текли слёзы, и, конечно же, он тоже улыбался.  
И даже не видел, как возник за его спиной силуэт Тысячелетнего графа с занесённым над головой мечом.

***

  
_\- Эй, погоди, не обрывай линию, он же необязательно тут умрёт!.._  
 _\- Он - да. Но это не важно. Ты как-то увлекаешься и забываешь, что желание было загадано не только про него. Так что мы опять не справились. Возвращаемся._  
 _\- К началу?_  
 _\- Ну, не всё так плохо. К середине._


	8. Ночь 200 какая-то, в продолжение позапрошлой (Влеки меня).

_Всё, что я хотел_ _  
сказать,  
Не передать словами._  
Сплин,  _«Иди через лес»_

  
  
  
Через день после большого сражения между демонами и Чёрным орденом в ещё не ведавший своей судьбы городок входили приличный мальчик в рубашке, жилетке и бриджах с сапогами и бродяга в потёртых джемпере и безразмерных штанах, в очках и с сигаретой в зубах. Вчера и позавчера эти двое проехались по десятку станций ближайшей железнодорожной ветки, и за три станции от нынешней нашли то, что искали: дом на продажу, в отдалении от обитаемых мест, почти на опушке леса. По словам поверенного, семья, которой принадлежало это жилище, внезапно получила наследство, и смогла позволить себе переехать в Илинг, не пробыв здесь и двух месяцев. С тех пор, в течение уже нескольких лет, дом пытались продать, постепенно сбавляя цену.  
\- Желаете его осмотреть? – завершил свою историю поверенный, глядя на сидящих перед ним одинаково одетых молодых людей, темноволосого с родинкой и светловолосого со шрамом.   
Молодые люди желали и осмотрели, после чего пообещали приехать ещё раз в течение недели и привезти необходимую сумму.  
\- Хорошо, - старик, кивая, обмакнул перо в чернильницу. – К Вашему следующему визиту я подготовлю все необходимые документы. На чьё имя мне оформлять купчую?  
Молодые люди назвались, и когда поверенный, услышав разные фамилии, чуть вопросительно приподнял брови, старший пояснил:  
\- Мы кузены.  
На следующее утро Аллен всё ещё фыркал, это вспоминая.  
\- Ну а что мне было ему говорить? – пожал плечами Тикки. – Чем меньше любопытного для него останется, тем лучше. А дом удачный. Можно хоть сегодня начать приготовления к возведению барьеров.  
\- Погоди, - постарался охладить его энтузиазм экзорцист. – Давай хоть посмотрим, как дела пойдут, может быть, рано ещё.  
\- Да ладно! – махнул рукой Тикки. Взъерошил волосы Аллену: - Ну, мальчик, бай-бай. Кто принесёт меньше денег, тот проиграл.  
Экзорцист смотрел ему вслед, качая головой. Этот Тикки Мик вызывал в нём смешанные чувства изумления, настороженности и раздражения. Нет, ну, наверное, положительные эмоции тоже присутствовали (больше, чем раньше, по крайней мере), но пока вообще было непонятно, как к нему относиться.  
В нейтралитет в этой войне Аллен не слишком верил.  
По крайней мере, авансы свои Тикки не возобновлял после того, как они начали поиски… Хотя вчера и сегодня, когда в лесу ночевали, экзорцист несколько раз рывком просыпался и с подозрением косился на спящего мужчину.  
Аллен помотал головой, похлопал себя по щекам и направился получать свою порцию карточных приключений.  
Накануне двое договорились разделить будущих обыгрываемых на, так сказать, более вест-эндскую и более ист-эндскую половины и чистить их по очереди. Было в этой перспективе трёхдневного (по предварительным прогнозам) покера что-то очень заманчивое, какое-то заразное сумасшествие, которое кружило голову и заставляло забыть о своих обязанностях без пяти минут генерала экзорцистов (и без минуты - обвиняемого инквизицией, если в Ватикане узнают о нынешнем безобразии). Он оправдывал себя тем, что после миновавшего большого сражения всё равно будет затишье, во время которого от него, Аллена, никакого толку, и вообще он бы сейчас всё ещё спал... но правда заключалась в том, что он просто соскучился по игре, и та иллюзия её в голове Тикки это только обострила.  
Тим Кэмпи был отослан в Орден, так что присмотра никакого нет, и компрометирующего материала в записях нет тоже. Из круга товарищей Аллена не погиб никто, а раненые поправляются. Срочно он нигде не требуется, так что это просто совсем каникулы какие-то, как в школе, которую мальчик никогда не посещал...  
Джентльменам, чьи деньги он сегодня выигрывал, экзорцист о последнем факте, конечно, не говорил. И так пришлось сидеть не в самом богатом казино (на двадцать один Аллен всё-таки не тянул) и не в самой респектабельной компании. Впрочем, и той хватило, чтобы добыть проход в клуб до того, как хозяева решили как следует присмотреться к седому мальчику, которому так необыкновенно везло.  
О, эти провинциальные клубы, из кожи вон лезущие, лишь бы походить на лондонские! Даже у экзорциста, никогда в последних не бывавшего, вся эта напыщенная надуманность манер и обстановки вызывала улыбку. Но он понимал, что в столице бы его в клуб навряд ли бы пустили, а потому старался быть мил с его пригласившими, рассказывая о своих путешествиях с «дядей» (в которого превратился, соответственно, Кросс) по восточным владениям Империи и прочим странам того же региона, вспоминая анекдоты тех времён и засвидетельствованные интересные обычаи. Здесь не обязательно было мухлевать постоянно (как наверняка делал сейчас Тикки в переулках далеко не таких чистых и опрятных): члены клуба играли по-крупному, так что достаточно было выбрать удачную по ставкам партию и повышать дальше.  
Тикки. Доставая из рукава карты, экзорцист зорким глазом оглядел карточных партнёров и наблюдателей, пытаясь угадать, кто привлечён его обществом, как заморской диковинки, а кто питает вполне определённый интерес, как Тикки.  
Вот же повело. И без предупреждения и намёков, главное. Либо намёки были настолько тонкие, что не разглядеть. Хотя нет, как-то раньше не до такого было. А сейчас - сперва вдруг внезапно полез, а потом: "Подумай".  
"Вот же зараза, а ведь и правда думаю", - подавив улыбку, грозившую расползтись во весь рот, понял Аллен. Чёрт-те что, сидит экзорцист, зарабатывает на крышу над головой недавнего злейшего врага и при этом с его же, врага этого, подачи размышляет, не пора ли вдруг поговорить со своим организмом о птичках и пчёлах, пока ещё не поздно.  
"Демонам бы лучше помогал", - ворчливо напомнил внутренний голос, и мальчику стало любопытно, что сделал бы Тикки, если бы он, Аллен, вечером бы к условленному месту не пришёл, вместо этого отправившись дальше. Да, левый глаз почти не беспокоил, но это пока, это ненадолго, скоро он потребует, чтобы экзорцист занялся наконец-то своим делом.  
"Но моя правая рука - для людей, - мягко ответил себе мальчик. - Я прежде всего человек, поэтому я не могу оставить на произвол судьбы даже такого, как Тикки".  
"Если дело в барьерах, поставил бы вокруг, и ушёл", - внутренний голос всё не унимался.  
"Заменить ему одну тюрьму на другую? Пожалуй, не хочу".  
Сумерки давно уже сгустились, когда Аллен наконец вернулся в лес.  
Тикки поднял руку в знак приветствия и продолжил запекать на костре рыбу.  
\- Надеюсь, ты в городе ел? - осведомился он. - Здесь не настолько много.  
Днём раньше он стал невольным свидетелем того, сколько может съесть три дня спавший, а до этого сражавшийся Аллен, и это эпическое зрелище не так-то легко было выбросить из головы.  
\- Ел. - Что не помешало мальчику, едва он, отойдя за деревья, развесил одежду по веткам (а вы пытались когда-нибудь сохранить приличный вид после третьей ночёвки в лесу?) и завернулся в плащ экзорциста, в мгновение ока уничтожить свою половину трапезы.  
Подсчитав выигрыш, они выяснили, что Аллен заработал больше, на что Тикки немедленно сказал, что счёт идёт до трёх очков. Половина стоимости дома была набрана.  
Глядя на угли, мужчина стал рассказывать. О том, как они той его компанией мотались по материку, нанимаясь на подходящую работу, когда кончались деньги, как подхватили с собой Иза, как обыгрывали простачков и бегали от контролёров и рекрутов.  
Ни слова о более тёмной половине жизни. Аллен, хмыкая на очередном забавном рассказе, даже не понимал толком, когда та началась, до или во время описываемого. Да, и информацией Тикки, похоже, тоже помогать не намеревался.  
И хотя сознавая, что тот преследует цель создать непринуждённую атмосферу и расположить к себе, экзорцист поддался и эту ночь спал совершенно спокойно.  
На следующий день они, как собирались, сменились, и Тикки, перекинувшись, отправился в соседний вчерашнему городок очаровывать местное высшее общество, а Аллен – изображать из себя там же барчука, которому вздумалось узнать, что из себя представляет уличная жизнь. В этот день он, отклонив приглашения переночевать (очень хотелось спокойно унести ноги и кошелёк) новых знакомых (которые благодаря ему стали несколько беднее, но так им и надо, нечего пытаться облапошить незнакомых маленьких мальчиков с большими наивными глазами), вернулся раньше и долго приводил в порядок одежду, пытаясь добиться того, чтобы и завтра она выглядела презентабельно. Хотелось уже заночевать в нормальных условиях, но чем меньше сейчас высовываешься - тем лучше.  
\- Ну, как день, удался? - Тикки Мик появился почти неслышно, и Аллен, делая вид, что совершенно не торопится, пошёл за плащом, дабы не щеголять в одних кальсонах. Мужчина проводил его насмешливым взглядом, но милосердно спросил: - Ужин готов?  
\- Почти. - Аллен обругал себя за собственное маленькое представление.  
Сегодня больше (денег) выиграл Тикки, а вместе они практически полностью заработали необходимую сумму.  
\- Будут ещё расходы, на вещи и продукты, - практично заметил экзорцист. - Так что завтра ещё играем.  
Тикки согласился.  
То, что Аллен про себя назвал "авансами", он заново не повторил, хотя, учитывая, как вечер начался, мальчик этого от него ожидал. Но, по всей видимости, на сегодня цель старшего заключалась в развитии у экзорциста паранойи. И была с блеском достигнута.  
В последний день оба играли в казино, придя туда каждый по отдельности и не подавая виду, что знакомы. В какой-то момент они оказались за соседними столами, и Аллен вдруг остро, лопатками ощутил присутствие Тикки за своей спиной. Часть этого тока, похоже, передалась и тому, поскольку Ной тихо хмыкнул, а по окончании партии встал и обернулся:  
\- Вы позволите к вам присоединиться?  
Дилер посмотрел на него едва ли не с облегчением: прогресс обоих игроков не прошёл незамеченым, и теперь, когда они решили соревноваться за одним столом, убытки можно было уменьшить вдвое.  
\- Прошу, - махнул он рукой, и Тикки повернул стул, садясь так близко с Алленом, что ноги соприкоснулись. Экзорцист чуть вздрогнул, но вызов принял: не убирая бедрf, он шутливо поинтересовался:  
\- Да вы никак в моих картах собрались заночевать, сударь?  
\- Действительно, - нервно заметил дилер. - Вы сели слишком близко...  
\- О, я уверен, этот молодой человек вполне способен скрыть свою руку... - но, тем не менее, Тикки отодвинулся.  
Боя шулеров между собой не получилось. Вместо этого они, не сговариваясь, начали играть сообща, перекидывая победы между собой. И, раздев (в этот раз не в буквальном смысле) партнёров по столу, вместе, смеясь, покинули казино.  
\- Какая легенда рождается в этом графстве! - потянулся Тикки, когда они наконец уже сели в поезд. - Главное - никогда здесь больше не появляться.  
И они снова рассмеялись, вспомнив лица других игроков и дилеров.  
\- Ну что, с утра к поверенному? - спросил Аллен.  
\- Это, конечно, да, - кивнул Ной, критически его осматривая. - Но видок у тебя для его конторы, прямо скажем, помятый. Выбирай, либо мы всё же остановимся наконец в гостинице, и засветимся для твоих, либо посветимся ещё немного для... других.  
\- Каким образом? - с подозрением поинтересовался экзорцист.  
\- Обычным, не слишком явным. - Тикки протянул было левую руку к лицу Аллена, но тот её перехватил. - Да не дёргайся ты, - поморщился старший. - Лучше разбуди то, что у меня украл. А я покажу, что сделать.  
Лицо мальчика превратилось в экзотичную маску: правая половина потемнела и явила стигмат (цвет глаза, впрочем, не изменился), на левой, теперь казавшейся бледной, резко выделился шрам-проклятье.  
\- Красота какая, - задумчиво проговорил Тикки, за плечо поворачивая Аллена к окну, чтобы тот смог увидеть своё отражение. – Ты теперь, судя по шее, вообще такой чёрно-белый? – Младший оттянул ворот, заглянул и кивнул. – Ну, не будем отвлекаться, - с видимым сожалением вздохнул Ной и дотронулся указательным пальцем до стигмата на лбу экзорциста. В ответ на его собственном лице возникли терновый венец и белый крест. – Понимаешь, что я делаю?  
\- Понимаю, - Аллен, полуприкрыв глаза, следил за ощущениями внутри себя.  
Его костюм изменился. Те же самые детали одежды стали новее, чище и дороже.  
\- В другой раз сам повторишь, - сказал Ной, отнимая руку. – Ну-ка… - он на секунду сжал левую ладонь мальчика. – Да, действительно, реакция слабеет. – Он поскрёб белый крест, словно надеясь снять его с кожи. – Кажется, скоро эта ваша Чистота перестанет мне быть неприятна.  
  
За полдня они управились с бумагами и до вечера занимались необходимыми покупками. К счастью, мебель прежние владельцы не забрали, а сняли только картины и ковры. Постельное бельё, продукты, одежда, книги, предметы гигиены и все прочие необходимые составляющие повседневной жизни - большую часть перевезли сегодня, за остальным договорились прийти завтра. Спать легли за полночь, до этого облазив ещё более скрупулёзно весь дом сверху донизу, а ещё натаскав из колодца в подвале и нагрев воды для ванны (и первым туда ушёл на чуть ли не час Аллен, которому заёмная магия желания гигиенических процедур не отбила). С утра завершали вчерашние закупки, так что время близилось к полудню, когда наконец руки дошли до барьеров.  
\- Вот сейчас, конечно, засветимся сильнее всего. - Тикки переложил сигареты в брюки и снял сюртук и жилетку, оставшись в рубашке. - Хотя, если в действии одновременно будут моя сила и Чистота, издали это можно будет принять за бой.  
Договорились, что ближе к дому барьер будет ставить Тикки, дальше - Аллен. Последний, тихо нараспев читая заклинания, которым за последнее время выучился сам и у Кросса, и глядя на идущего параллельным курсом Ноя, сообразил, что, когда барьер будет замкнут, получится та самая тюрьма, которую на днях предлагал внутренний голос. Но экзорцист, ведя когтями полупробуждённой Чистоты, покачал головой: нет, он по-прежнему не собирается этого делать, и Тикки точно не придётся пробиваться наружу самому, поскольку ему дадут ключ, который заодно намекнёт, что всё-таки Аллен помнит, с кем имеет дело...  
Задумавшись, он не сразу заметил, что, хотя его круг был больше, завершён он был раньше.  
А Ной почему-то шёл медленней и когда добрался наконец до создания ворот, то стигматы на лице закровоточили заново, и тени на руках легли так подозрительно, словно бы и там собирались второй раз открыться раны...  
Всё было просто. До этого момента Тикки прибегал к своим способностям довольно поверхностно, если не считать того отрицания времени сразу после поединка. Но тогда Ной был ещё слишком загнан внутрь, Тикки ещё слишком пытался сам перед собой казаться белым, потому что, да, ведь было тоскливо оказаться запертым в собственной голове, и приятно - освободиться, но прошедшие дни расставили всё обратно по местам, и сейчас поднимающаяся вместе с силой со дна тьма только это подтверждала...  
«Что я делаю? – с холодной ясностью осознал Тикки. – Я вернул собственную волю и деградировал как Ной Удовольствия. И что, это повод не возвращаться к Тысячелетнему графу? Выйти из пьесы, бросив там остальных? Или, того хуже, присоединиться к тем, кто с ними сражается, присоединиться только потому, что у одного мальчика со славной мордашкой не хватило духу меня убить? Я теряю сразу всё, купившись взамен на иллюзию выбора. Бред какой. Я должен немедленно стереть Аллена Уокера и отобрать своё наследие. Потом только, скорее всего, я опять эволюционирую, на этот раз уже без возможности вернуться. Куда не кинь, всюду клин..."  
Он даже не чувствовал, как смотрит на него сузившимися глазами Аллен, хотя Чистота того уже пробудилась окончательно. И такая реакция была с его стороны неудивительна, ведь экзорцист видел неестественно широкую усмешку на лице стоявшего к нему вполоборота мужчины и полыхающие алым угли вместо радужек.  
"Но ведь всё же так хорошо шло", - с удивившим его самого сожалением подумал мальчик, чья левая ладонь сейчас становилась рукоятью меча.  
"Но моё место - в пьесе Графа, - уверенно кивнул сам себе Тикки. - Вместе с остальными. Да и как я могу от них уйти? Мы же одна семья. Нет, мне нужно доиграть написанную мне роль до конца, чтобы, когда он наступит, был недалёк и конец света. И нельзя сказать, чтобы мне так уж что-то не нравилось. Разве моя роль не добра ко мне? Ниоткуда больше я не черпал столько силы и столько удовольствия. Я так бы и жил, мучаясь невоплощёнными желаниями, не зная, на кого обращена эта постоянная ненависть в моей душе, недремлющая ненависть, от которой теперь я умею освобождаться хотя бы на время, после того, как убью одного из экзорцистов. Но есть ли нужда освобождаться? Зачем я подавлял, да, ведь я подавлял в себе такие чувства, ведь они - моя Память, моё наследие, моя сущность. Самое неестественное в нашем неудачно воссозданном мире - это Чистота экзорцистов, её надо убрать отсюда, она ведёт к искажениям, ничего удивительного, что моя кровь её ненавидит. Мне нужно вернуться и продолжить убивать, в конце концов, это же так весело, нужно лишь довериться собственным воспоминаниям, а дальше всё само получится..."  
Баюкающая сила подхватила Тикки, качая на тёплых волнах самых приятных из возможных ощущений, сначала игриво, почти в шутку, накатывавших на края его сознания, а потом погребающих под собой всё больше, захлёстывающих водоворотом, маня за собой при каждом отливе, обещая ещё неведомое удовольствие при всё более сильных приливах, умоляя не тревожиться ни о чём, ибо будет, кому обо всём позаботиться, требуя взамен совершенно немного, меньше некуда...  
И Тикки, улыбаясь, закрыл глаза, соглашаясь и принимая, отдаваясь на волю этому безбрежному океану, сулившему прощение и покой.  
Тварь, ужалившая в такой момент у правого виска, заслуживала умереть за святотатство, и мужчина с досадой хлопнул по ней ладонью - но рука не нашла ничего на горящей от боли коже.  
Тикки открыл глаза.  
Аллен увидел, как вспыхнул на его лице белый крест.  
 _Тикки открыл глаза._ _  
И поразился отсутствию только что царившего вокруг тепла, но сделал это как-то… равнодушно. Холода тоже не было, и исчезли эмоции и переживания. Хотя нет, не совсем. Всё это присутствовало, но как-то в отдалении, не имея отношения к Тикки.  
«Я же привык полагаться на чувства,» - в не совсем чтобы недоумении подумал он и потянулся к ним, но что-то не пустило. Потрогал правый висок. Это из-за этого? Из-за клейма, которым наградил его экзорцист? Что он там переделал, этот мелкий поганец, что теперь как стена встала? Хотя, какая разница, если ударить посильнее, наверняка проломится. А ну-ка…  
…Хотя нет. Почему бы сперва не оглядеться? Посмотреть со стороны. Всё-таки серьёзное решение принимается. Разумно было бы воспользоваться шансом разобраться во всём без эмоций.  
Жил-был человек. Богом, Церковью и людьми он не был особенно любим, но, с другой стороны, и особенно нелюбим не был тоже. Довольно-таки замкнутый и хмурый, с детства он был отделён от сверстников и общества в целом не столько отсутствием семьи или всё ухудшающимся зрением, сколько постоянными вспышками тёмных инстинктов, которых сам побаивался. Возможно, будь у него родители или те, в ком он бы таковых видел, они бы чем-то помогли и что-то объяснили, не обязательно даже будучи при этом правы. Но так - приходилось справляться со всем самому, пока наконец, в один прекрасный (прекрасный? да. он продолжал придерживаться этого мнения) день, несколько лет назад, не закровоточил крестообразными ранами лоб.  
И тогда, после бесконечной болезни, наступило долгожданное освобождение. Граф и Род пришли и дали имя этой ненависти, объяснили, что делать дальше, и рассказали, что у него, Тикки Мика, есть семья.  
Когда оказалось, что тёмные желания сами собой разумеются, что их надо только поощрять до жажды убийства и дальше, жить стало очень легко и просто. Он вдруг обнаружил в себе способность становиться душой компании и тягу к перемене мест, а принадлежность к низам общества совершенно перестала тяготить - так оно и бывает, когда узнаёшь своё предназначение, а ещё то, что ты в любой момент волен перестать быть тем, кем являешься. Или кажешься.  
Вот такая примерно цепочка рассуждений. Интересно, почему только, когда смотришь на неё, не опираясь на эмоции, начинаешь видеть дыры на месте пропущенных звеньев?  
Почему человек, которого всё устраивало в его жизни, разделил её надвое, создал совершенно разные личности и даже их назвал? И придумал каждой рамки поведения, за которые нельзя было выходить?  
Что Род, что Тысячелетний граф зарекомендовали себя, как любители недомолвок. По правде сказать, он и не очень-то спрашивал – с одной стороны, пытался гордо отыскать ответы в собственных воспоминаниях, с другой – опасался ответственности, связанной с большим знанием. А ведь можно было заинтересоваться хотя бы тем, почему так тянет убивать экзорцистов.  
Раньше ответ был очевиден – инстинкт, пришедший с генами. А все другие вопросы стирались азартом охоты и эйфорией по её завершению.  
Но сейчас нет ни азарта, ни эйфории. Только рассудок, беспристрастно глядящий на инстинкты.  
Вот это Аллен Уокер и сделал. Нарушил где-то связь первого и последних, преградил путь печатью. И теперь чувства не влияют на мысли.  
Что же им всем так нравится в чужой голове свой порядок устанавливать… Аллен с Графом в этом смысле и правда – два сапога пара, недаром же у них и мечи – как близнецы.  
Любопытно, а он, Тикки, только одно оружие знает ближе некуда, или?.. Или?  
(Он почувствовал, что там, за стеной, эмоции рвутся навстречу, всей своей сутью отрицая заданный вопрос.)  
Или?  
Глядя в исчезающую в тумане череду своих жизней, Тикки Мик понял, что в нём рождается и крепнет подозрение. Возможно, всё было и не так; возможно, эмоции тех, предыдущих Удовольствий просто выцвели и увяли со временем, поэтому теперь и кажется, что они были чем дальше, тем слабее; возможно, никто и не искажал воспоминаний, не заслонял их усиленными или даже частично привнесёнными инстинктами, чтобы не возникало сомнений. А возможно, в самом начале Ной всего-то сильно не любил всех тех, кто привёл мир к разрушению, на чьей бы стороне они ни были.  
Кто знает?  
Род, конечно. И Граф, разумеется.  
Где-то за стеной белого креста находилось чувство превосходства Ноев над другими людьми, ничего не знающими и не умеющими.  
Пусть там и остаётся пока.  
Среди всей этой лжи есть только одна, за которую всё ещё хочется держаться. Даже сейчас, когда желаний как таковых нет.  
Хотя это неправильно. Надо с этим завязывать._  
Аллен увидел, как белый крест у правого виска Тикки словно бы обуглился, выгорел так, что прежнего цвета осталась только сердцевина, а края украсились ажурными чёрными узорами.  
Поэтому занёс меч и приготовился ударить.  
 _Прилив отбросил Тикки назад, но тому было почти всё равно. Среди многих эмоций он нашёл одну, которую решил считать искренней, и вцепился в неё, стараясь не позволить остальным унести с собой.  
А когда волны ослабели, он, не отпуская её, свободной рукой потянулся к внешнему миру._  
Фиолетовое свечение ярко вспыхнуло и погасло.  
\- Убери меч, экзорцист, - Тикки не двигался с места, но угли сменились золотистыми глазами, а ухмылка стала человеческой, хотя и всё ещё неприятной.  
\- С чего бы? - осведомился Аллен. - Или, скажешь, ты по-прежнему "в стороне от сторон"?  
\- Совсем наоборот, - покачал головой Тикки. - Хочу полезть в самую гущу. И с тобой мы точно враги, Аллен Уокер.  
В ответ мальчик только сильнее стиснул пальцы на рукояти меча:  
\- Решил всё-таки вернуться к Графу?  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет? - переспросил Аллен, не будучи уверен, что не ослышался.  
И Тикки повернулся к нему, возвращая себе человеческое обличье и устало потирая лоб, на котором снова вспыхнул белым и наконец погас крест.  
\- Я эгоист, - просто сказал он. - Спасайте и разрушайте ваш мир сами, а я позабочусь только о компании ненормальных, с которыми у меня нет ничего общего, кроме родства. И ничьи, их в том числе планы на этот счёт меня не волнуют.  
Пока до Аллена доходило, что следует из этих слов, Ной достал сигарету и коробок и, чиркнув спичкой, закурил.  
Меч стал рукой.  
\- То есть всё-таки ты в стороне, но следишь за тем, чтобы мы никого из них не убили? - тихо спросил Аллен, подступая на шаг ближе.  
Тикки помахал рукой, заканчивая рисунок на воротах своего барьера:  
\- Не совсем. Или совсем не. Хочешь, открою секрет? Роли всех Ноев оканчиваются в акте, предшествующем финальному. Граф должен об этом позаботиться.  
Глаза экзорциста удивлённо расширились.  
\- У тебя сил не хватит! - безапелляционно заявил он.  
\- Вот кто бы говорил! - парировал мужчина.  
\- Я, по крайней мере, не пытаюсь биться против всех сторон сразу!  
\- А ты попробуй. - Тикки выдохнул струю дыма. - Вдруг понравится.  
Возникла пауза.  
\- Из-за чего такое решение? - наконец задал мальчик мучивший его вопрос.  
Ной пожал плечами.  
\- Знаешь, как-то показалось, что прародитель был крепко недоволен концом света. И что не только Чистоту с её носителями он в этом винил. Но почему-то наша Память об этом забыла. А вообще... - Он оценивающе посмотрел на младшего. - Я ничего не знаю точно. Ты, впрочем, тоже. Так что решаем, исходя из того, что есть.  
Он подтянул Аллена ближе и той же рукой взъерошил седые волосы. Против обыкновения, мальчик не стал вырываться, а только стоял и слушал резкие вдохи и выдохи, плохо маскируемые судорожными затяжками.  
Нужно было чувствовать облегчение от того, что экзорцизм всё-таки не обратился вспять, и не обращать внимания на это тоскливое ощущение чужой потери, но... как-то не получалось.  
\- Ты что, плачешь? - удивился Тикки, запрокидывая лицо Аллена. На глазах того действительно были слёзы. - Прекрати, - отпустив его, вздохнул мужчина. - Ты заставляешь меня думать, будто во всём этом есть что-то печальное.  
\- Ты прав, - согласился, моргнув, экзорцист. Он не уточнил, впрочем, в чём именно считал старшего правым, в том ли, что нет необходимости плакать, или в том, что что-то печальное всё-таки есть. Просто засунул руку во внутренний карман плаща и извлёк на свет Чистоту. - Я тут было подумал не давать тебе ключ от моего барьера, - улыбнулся он. - Но потом всё-таки решил, что дам.  
\- Тебе уже доверяют это с собой носить?  
\- Ну, не зря же я критического уровня достигал. Опять-таки, - рассудительно заметил Аллен, явно из сентиментального настроения выходя. - Чьими-то трудами в Ордене осталось только четыре генерала, способных разыскивать новых экзорцистов. Да и эта Чистота сама ко мне попасть хотела. Ты её уже видел - она была рукой Сумана.  
\- Туше, - через паузу признал Тикки. – Чтоб я ещё раз повёлся на то, что у тебя глаза на мокром месте.  
\- Не недооценивай меня.  
\- Что ты, я даже от мысли такой далёк. - Взяв Чистоту, Ной отступил на шаг. - Ну что, пошли в дом? Тебе, кажется, пора собираться к своим.  
На лице Аллена отразилось явное недоумение: он не ожидал, что его начнут так вдруг спроваживать. Но Тикки уже стоял в дверях, и надо было поторопиться, чтобы его догнать.  
\- Ну, еды в дорогу я тебе, так уж и быть, немного дам, - идя на кухню, разглагольствовал мужчина. - А то ещё упадёшь в голодный обморок где-нибудь рядом и тем меня выдашь. Ты, кстати, барьеры за собой замкнул?  
\- Да.  
\- Замечательно, - Тикки обогнул экзорциста и направился в гостиную. Тот пошёл за ним, продолжая недоумевать. - Особенных прощальных подарков у меня для тебя всё равно нет, так что посмотри, не забыл ли что нужное, и вперёд на поезд. Провожать, сам понимаешь, не стану. - Он подошёл к столику между диванами и, наклонившись, поднял с него колоду карт. Обернулся к экзорцисту и показательно изумился: - Как, ты ещё здесь?  
На лбу Аллена крестиком набухли вены.  
\- Это и мой дом тоже! Прекрати меня выгонять! - взорвался мальчик.   
\- Я разве выгоняю? - невинно поинтересовался Тикки. - Но ведь это же ты с самого начала беспокоился о том, что теряешь столько времени. То, что я просил, ты сделал, так что не понимаю, чем ты теперь недоволен.  
Аллен не находил слов и то ли багровел от злости, то ли пунцовел от смущения. В любом случае, область цветовой гаммы была одна и та же.  
\- А... - начал он.  
\- Что? - приподнял брови Ной.  
\- Ты... Твоё предложение...  
\- Какое ещё предложение?  
У Аллена пылали уши.  
\- Ты сам сказал, чтобы я подумал! - чуть ли не выкрикнул он. - О... о твоих авансах, - добавил он тоном ниже.  
\- А, так вот ты о чём, - покивал мужчина. - Знаешь, я и сам подумал и решил, что прав был Леро: ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
\- А в казино ты тогда зачем это сделал?  
\- А что было в казино?  
Между ними опустилась потрескивающая грозовым электричеством тишина; глумливая усмешка Тикки с каждым мигом становилась всё шире (но естественные границы пока не переходила).  
\- Ты что, издеваешься? – наконец спросил экзорцист.  
\- Ну конечно, издеваюсь, - вздохнул Ной.  
Аллен набрал в грудь побольше воздуха.  
\- Я тебя сейчас ударю.  
\- Спасибо за предупреждение, постараюсь этого не допустить.  
Мальчик в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними, занеся левую руку. Тикки поймал её было, но Аллен выдернул и схватил его за ворот, понуждая нагнуться. Ной выбрал не избегать прикосновения, хотя не был точно уверен, какого рода это прикосновение будет.  
Разочароваться в решении не пришлось: ищущие губы Аллена нашли его, и это почти даже можно было бы назвать поцелуем, если бы экзорцист закрыл блестевшие вызовом глаза, а Тикки хоть как-то отреагировал.  
Впрочем, в конце концов, предварительно скосив глаз вбок, отреагировал – сделав мальчику подсечку и упав вместе с ним на диван. Не обошлось без жертв: чьей-то ногой был перевёрнут столик, колода, бывшая у Ноя в руке, взлетела вверх и рассыпалась отдельными картами, а Аллен от неожиданности попытался прокусить мужчине губу, но, поскольку тот этого не захотел, в итоге стукнулся зубами о свои же зубы.  
\- Оййй… - мальчик принял сидячее положение, зажимая обеими руками рот. Тикки, тихо фыркая и пытаясь не захохотать, снял с седых прядей туз пик.  
\- Символично, - признал он. – Но очень смешно…  
\- А кто виноват? – нечётко огрызнулся Аллен, проверяя языком зубы на предмет, не шатаются ли, и отряхиваясь от карт. – Дурацкие у тебя шутки.  
\- Зато у тебя лицо было такое серьёзное, целеустремлённое… - мечтательно улыбнулся Ной. – Прямо-таки напролом шёл.  
\- Прекрати ёрничать, - одновременно нахмурился и покраснел экзорцист. В ответ Тикки крепко сжал пальцами его предплечья:  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, как продолжать то, что начал, чудо?  
\- Ну… примерно. – Румянец на щеках Аллена стал гуще.  
\- «Примерно»? – сощурился Ной. – Обнадёживает. Ты же английский мальчик, в Лондоне наверняка бывал не раз?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Неужели мимо общественных уборных прошёл? Там можно получить некоторые практические сведения о твоём «примерно».  
\- Зато я в Индии жил! – жарко возразил Аллен. – Там была… литература… и барельефы…  
\- Теория – это прекрасно, - вздохнул Тикки. – Но я всё-таки настаиваю на том, что некоторые вещи лучше постигать на практике. Так что, во вторую очередь, нам пригодится знание тобой анатомии.  
Его руки пошли выше, на плечи мальчика – а потом  _насквозь_ , к сердцу и трахее. В мгновение ока (сознание Аллена едва успело отследить эту реакцию) над темноволосой головой взметнулись сверкающая зелёным Чистота, угрожающе нависнув совсем-совсем рядом с лицом.  
\- Вот. – Ной вытащил одну руку из Аллена (ту, что пересчитывала трахейные хрящи) и пальцем дотронулся до ближайшего когтя. – А в первую очередь нам необходимо доверие. Мне совершенно не хочется остаться без головы из-за того, что ты к чему-то там нервно отнёсся.  
\- Может быть, ты попробуешь не провоцировать? – мрачно заметил экзорцист, возвращая руку в исходное состояние.  
\- Это навряд ли, - усмехнулся Тикки. Ладони его уже лежали на лопатках мальчика; на этот раз в смысле - просто на спине. – Ты же так и не сумел переделать мою природу, забыл? – И он мягко нажал и сам подался вперёд, ловя губами губы, лохматя седые волосы, гладя спину в попытке заставить мышцы расслабиться, чувствуя, как крепко его обнимают, и как лихорадочно стучит сердце.  
Когда поцелуй закончился, мужчина, любуясь сидящим на нём Алленом, откинулся обратно на диван.  
\- Продолжаем?  
Экзорцист кивнул.  
\- Несмотря на провокации с моей стороны? – не удержавшись, съехидствовал Тикки.  
\- Вопреки им, - мило улыбнулся мальчик.  
\- Знаешь, вот когда ты делаешь такое лицо, я начинаю вспоминать, что ты ещё ребёнок, - вздохнул Ной. – Но потом смотрю на это, - он взял за запястье левую руку Аллена и поцеловал когти, - и с завистью понимаю, что ты уже вырос.  
Аллен склонил голову набок:  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать?  
\- Ничего, совершенно ничего… Давай сменим обстановку? В этом доме столько кроватей, зачем диваном довольствоваться?  
\- Хорошо, - через паузу согласился экзорцист и попытался было встать, но Тикки его удержал.  
\- Погоди, всё можно сделать проще. Мы сейчас всё равно под моей спальней.  
И они начали подниматься в воздух. Аллен благоразумно схватился левой рукой за плечо Тикки и тут же, поглядев на приближающийся потолок, задался вопросом:  
\- Эй, а как же моя Чистота? Ты же говорил, что на неё твои способности не распространяются?  
\- Ах да, совсем забыл, - хлопнул себя по лбу Ной. – Ну, либо попробуй сам как-то совместить с твоей частью силы, либо давай твою руку тут оставим.  
Мальчик посмотрел на него волком и спрыгнул.  
\- Я лучше так добегу!  
Тикки пожал плечами и поднялся этажом выше. До того, как раздался топот ног в коридоре, он как раз успел задёрнуть портьеры (и закашляться, наглотавшись пыли: убирать тут ещё предстояло долго), постелить простыню, бросить на кровать плед и подушки и открыть тумбочку в поисках предусмотрительно заготовленного.  
Дверь распахнулась, и подчёркнуто неторопливо вошёл запыхавшийся Аллен. И тут же уставился на бутылочку масла в руках у Ноя.  
\- Мне объяснить, для чего это? – спросил мужчина, перехватив его взгляд.  
Экзорцист покачал головой:  
\- Сам догадаюсь.  
\- Хорошо, значит – показать. – Тикки поставил масло на тумбочку и расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке. – Тебя раздеть, или ты сам?  
\- Я сам, - снова отказался от посторонней помощи Аллен.  
Когда он разулся, снял форменную куртку, жилетку, рубашку с ленточкой и аккуратно сложил их на кресле, Тикки уже ждал его, сидя на кровати. Он тоже остался в брюках.  
Экзорцист подошёл и сел рядом; скованность в движениях была видна невооружённым глазом.  
\- Пора бы тебе расслабиться, - со вздохом заметил мужчина. – Я тебе уже столько возможностей отступиться дал, что сам на себя удивляюсь.  
Аллен, стоически молча краснея, повернулся лицом к нему. И был захвачен в кольцо рук и утащен на кровать, где его начали безжалостно щекотать.  
\- Комок нервов, сплошной комок нервов, - смеясь, приговаривал Тикки, не давая вырваться отбивающемуся экзорцисту. – Жертва насилия, агнец на закланье… Да я в жизни тебе забыть не дам, что ты сам пришёл!  
\- Отпусти ты! – возмущённо пропыхтел «комок нервов». – И прекрати уже издеваться!  
\- Сейчас, - кивнул мужчина. – Вот ещё немножко станешь похож на человека, а не на статую, и всё тебе будет.  
Минуты через две возни обещание претворилось в жизнь: руки Ноя стали гладить, сначала просто успокаивая разгорячённое тело, а потом настраивая его на другой лад. В его возрасте многого Аллену не понадобилось, и когда Тикки стянул с него брюки и бельё вниз к лодыжкам и нанёс масло, то успел провести ладонью всего три раза, прежде чем мальчик, задыхаясь, уткнулся ему в плечо.  
Пока приходил в себя, экзорцист чувствовал, как по его спине, не торопясь, чертят круги, но стоило поднять голову, и он столкнулся с очередной насмешкой.  
\- Ну, хоть в чём-то ты, как маленький, - хмыкнул Тикки и подул на лоб Аллена. Седой мальчик зажмурился.  
\- Теперь?.. – спросил он, открывая глаза и кладя руку на живот  Ноя. Мускулы под его пальцами дрогнули.  
\- Успеешь, - мотнул головой мужчина. – Сперва хочу ещё тебя поучить плохому.  
\- Чему именно? - насторожился экзорцист.  
\- И опять задёргался... - вздохнул Тикки. - Умерь паранойю, иначе не получится ничего. И приготовься, сейчас будет небольшая лекция по анатомии человека.  
\- Я на улице рос, а не в монастыре, - на всякий случай уточнил Аллен.  
\- Прекрасно, о мой умудрённый друг, значит, останови меня, когда начну говорить о том, что ты и так знаешь.   
Впрочем, поскольку рассказ сопровождался некоторой демонстрацией, смутившийся и снова возбужденный (хотя когда Тикки опять воспользовался своими способностями, это его несколько охладило) экзорцист спросил про только один момент:  
\- Я только всегда хотел знать... насколько это больно? Ведь это несколько... неестественно?  
\- Ты в силах убить любое романтическое настроение, если таковое вдруг возникнет... - пробормотал Ной. - Отвечаю, все эти нелепые телодвижения вообще могут быть болезненны и неприятны. Зависит не от пола партнёров, а от степени их неуклюжести. Вот у тебя по первому разу есть все шансы, но я как-нибудь потерплю.  
\- Погоди, - не будучи уверен, что верно истолковал намёк, поднял руку Аллен. - Ты что, хочешь, чтобы это я?..  
\- Да, я хочу, чтобы это ты, - спокойно кивнул Тикки.  
\- А... я думал, ты захочешь наоборот. - Но на его лице читалось облегчение.  
\- Мальчик, тебя в таком состоянии брать можно только силой, - с иронией ответил Ной. - А я не совсем это держу в мыслях. Так что не на сей раз.  
Экзорцист отвёл глаза.  
\- Ты... очень... - но Тикки зажал ему рот рукой, не дав договорить.  
\- Лучше молчи. Пока я не передумал. - И, отпустив Аллена, расстегнул брюки. - Избавляйся, - показал он на лодыжки мальчика, где ещё болтались остававшиеся при том детали одежды. - А то будет совсем неудобно.  
А дальше очень хотелось позаботиться о себе самом, но даже если бы Тикки не задумал по-иному, сейчас он, кусая губы, всё равно бы не рискнул выпутить спинку кровати даже одной рукой, потому что слишком вероятно было, что Аллен собьётся с ритма (и без того пока рваного) без предупреждения, а встречать стену головой как-то не жаждалось; можно было  _сквозь_  стену головой и уйти, но вряд ли бы такое зрелище особенно прибавило экзорцисту уверенности.   
И одновременно, при всём при этом, приходилось сосредотачиваться на самых отрезвляющих мыслях, иначе, право слово, держаться бы ещё не удалось точно. Потому что не в умелости или неумелости дело, когда значение имеет, кто с тобой.  
Чё-орт, вот об этом не думать, лучше представить, как неприятно будет потом долго ждать, пока нагреется вода для ванны, ведь воду даже из колодца не натаскали... Потому что всё в итоге получилось сумбурно, несмотря на то, что планировалось заранее. Но кто же знал, что предварительно случится такое, что все карты спутает. Сегодняшний день мог с такой лёгкостью ознаменоваться чьей-то смертью.  
Аллен, что-то нечленораздельно бормоча, осел на спину  Ноя.  
Ага. Продержаться получилось.  
Тикки перевернулся, сгребая тяжело дышащего экзорциста в охапку и устраиваясь на подушках. Тот неожиданно обнял мужчину за шею, заставив его вздрогнуть и снова едва удержаться на грани.  
\- Как? - выговорил наконец мальчик.  
\- Неплохо, - снисходительно вынес оценку Ной. - Есть, к чему стремиться, но для первого раза сойдёт.  
Щелбан по лбу он получил, пожалуй, заслуженно.  
\- Да? - спросил Аллен, скашивая глаза. - Но ты же не...  
\- Всё в твоих руках.  
Экзорцист верно воспринял фразу в буквальном смысле и привстал, чтобы дотянуться до бутылочки, а потом, вылив масла на ладонь, повернулся с вопросом во взгляде. Вид получился... захватывающий.  
\- Давай, не тяни время, - поторопил, часто дыша, Тикки. - Я же не железный...  
Мальчик решил по-своему и, прежде чем положить руку, наклонился и поцеловал Ноя, зная, что на этот раз ему ответят. И так и произошло, но ненадолго - когда экзорцист наконец дотронулся, Тикки дёрнулся всем телом и, застонав, откинул голову назад. Впрочем, Аллену самому быстро стало не до того: обнимая мужчину левой рукой, он сосредоточился на движениях правой, снова опасаясь сделать что-то не то и не так, ведь старшему, похоже, требовалось больше… Но оказалось, что волновался мальчик напрасно: Ной был уже на пределе и, несмотря на то, что всё ещё старался держаться там как можно дольше, через минуту перешёл его, прижимая к себе экзорциста и выдыхая:  
\- Аллен…  
(Тот никогда бы не признался, но ему почудилось, что Тикки произнёс его имя с нежностью большей, чем предполагало влияние момента).  
Когда горячка немного спала, и Ной раскинул руки, а мальчик устроил голову на сгибе левой, некоторое время молчали, приходя в себя. Потом Тикки заметил, что экзорцист, вытянувшись вдоль его тела, лежит уж как-то совсем тихо.  
\- Что теперь не так?  
Аллен помотал головой, и седые волосы мазнули по предплечью Ноя.  
\- Со мной-то всё в порядке. А тебе лучше стало?  
Мужчина хмыкнул.  
\- Мальчик, твоя заботливость не знает границ. Но, пожалуй что, стало. А ты теперь мне больше доверяешь?  
Экзорцист ответил не сразу.  
\- Да, - наконец сказал он.  
\- А вот это напрасно, - немедленно отреагировал Тикки. – Я ведь свои слова обратно не беру: пойдёшь против моих, и мы враги.  
Аллен устало рассмеялся.  
\- Я понял. – Он подцепил плед и укрыл их обоих.  
\- Не засыпать. Иначе проснёмся замёрзшие и липкие, а воду всё равно ещё надо будет греть.  
Мальчик улыбнулся.  
\- И это ты про романтическое настроение говорил?  
\- Я, - без тени смущениия ответил Тикки.  
\- Хорошо. Дай мне пару минут, и будем вставать.   
\- Договорились.  
В итоге экзорцист уехал утренним поездом на следующий день. Предварительно всё-таки вплетя в стены дома нити третьего барьера, который Тикки запер на неровный трёхкратный стук.  
\- Мне ведь за тобой возвращаться? - спросил Аллен на прощание.  
\- А как иначе? Ты же сам пойдёшь к ним в итоге на кульминацию. Даже и не думай пытаться сыграть без меня.

***

  
  
_\- Вот так-то лучше.._.


	9. Ночи 200 с чем-то, ближе к трёхсотым (Если же у кого из вас недостаёт мудрости…).

_Сколько камней легло_  
 _вокруг нас -_  
 _и вот опять кольцо._  
Сплин,  _«Иди через лес»_

  
  
Аллен поднялся в доме раньше всех, но, пока возвращался в свою комнату и через неё выходил в коридор, направляясь к лестнице, успел вскочить и Лави. За что и пострадал, поскольку сразу после умывания был припряжён к доставанию воды в промышленных масштабах и готовке завтрака на всех. Говорить о планах на ближайшее будущее не хотелось. Поэтому младший книжник жизнерадостно начал:  
\- Ну, вы хоть мне спать мешали не так сильно, как я боялся!..  
И по лицу товарища понял, что лучше бы стал обсуждать грядущее сражение: с Аллена можно было писать картину под названием: «Вторжение в личную жизнь не приветствуется».  
\- Да ладно тебе, я же шучу, - вздохнул рыжий. – Что ты так смотришь…  
\- Никак я не смотрю, - улыбнулся второй экзорцист, уже сияя дружелюбием.  
\- А серьёзно, - задавать такой вопрос при свете дня было сложнее, чем накануне, но, с другой стороны, сейчас они были только вдвоём. – Почему? Почему он, и почему ты пустил его так близко, что берёшь с собой?  
В чём-то это было вариацией на тему уже спрошенного, про нож в спину. Но не только. Хотя, пожалуй, тема определения сторон всё же волновала Лави больше.  
\- Тикки собирается помочь своим, - ответил Аллен и тут же поморщился, поняв, как это прозвучало. Но ловких красивых фраз как-то не строилось. – В смысле, проследить, чтоб их не убили.  
\- Э-э… А ничего, что они в это время будут убивать нас?  
\- Ну, этого мы постараемся не допустить, - рассудил младший. - А вообще, тут я с ним согласен. Люди в этой войне погибать не должны. Никакие люди.  
\- Прекрасно. Я рад, что ты несёшь такие идеи в массы, но... - Лави очень серьёзно посмотрел на Аллена. - Ты точно уверен, что массы искренни? И не отделывайся опять тем, что, мол, ты просто знаешь, объясни лучше, откуда ты знаешь. И, чтобы время зря не тратить, предупреждаю: если причиной ты укажешь ваши отношения, я приведу тебе кучу исторических примеров, где самые нежные возлюбленные предавали и резали друг друга за милую душу.  
Младший экзорцист уже с минуту как пытался спрятаться за половник.  
\- Уф, как тебя проняло... - наконец пробормотал мальчик, убедившись, что книжник закончил. - Я понимал, что объяснять придётся, - признание было сделано с явной неохотой. - И понимаю, что просто поверить на слово ты не захочешь. Но я присутствовал при моменте, когда Тикки принял решение, что в этой войне будет только защищать род Ноев. Решение подделкой не было. Даже если бы он просто таким образом хотел вкрасться ко мне в доверие - после этого вышло так, что убить он меня мог. Но, как видишь, не убил.  
\- С этого места подробнее. - Аргументация пока рыжего не убедила.  
Во вздохе Аллена едва-едва слышалось раздражение.   
\- Мой глаз, - ещё более неохотно, чем раньше, проговорил он. - Получился слишком долгий перерыв между сражениями с демонами, и мне этого не простили...  
  
...Бурно прошедший день и спокойно протёкший вечер не предвещали, казалось, такой отвратительной ночи, а мыслей читать Тикки действительно не умел.  
Потому сейчас и сидел, мрачно смоля одну сигарету за другой, в почти полностью погружённой в темноту гостиной, а рядом с ним на диване корчился от боли Аллен Уокер.  
Вот он попытался вскочить - и тут же его за шкирку дёрнули обратно, да так, что голова, мотнувшись, ударилась об обитую тафтой спинку.  
\- Сиди, - хмуро сказал Тикки. - Надо было правду говорить раньше, когда я спрашивал, что с тобой не так. А теперь уже - сиди.  
Аллен отнял руки от лица, и лунный свет отразился на бешено крутящихся линзах на левом глазу. Выражение в правом было совершенно невменяемым.  
\- Я должен идти, - отсутствующим тоном объявил мальчик. - Я всегда должен идти. Вперёд.  
\- Утром. На самом раннем поезде. Так, как ни старайся, выйдет быстрее.  
\- Я должен идти. Там демоны...  
\- Ты мне находишься в ночи... Только ноги зря переломаешь.  
\- Там демоны...  
\- Потерпят несколько часов.  
\- Нельзя. Я слишком надолго их бросил.  
\- Ты не разберёшь сейчас, в какую сторону увести их от людей. Ведь ты же вроде бы и безопасность людей ценил?  
Экзорцист глухо заворчал, как растревоженный зверь:  
\- Не удерживай меня, Ной...  
На лице Тикки не дрогнул ни один мускул, но в голосе зазвучала брезгливость:  
\- Помолчи уж лучше, ...Клоун.  
Ворчание перешло в полноценное рычание, а на плечи лёг белый, отороченный мехом плащ:  
\- Враг...  
В ответ на лбу усмехнувшегося Тикки проявились стигматы, хотя при таком освещении их было не разглядеть, и кое-как виден был только завершающий венец белый крест, исчернённый по краям.  
\- Ты этого хочешь? - подчеркнув слово "этого", почти ласково прошептал мужчина, наклоняясь к экзорцисту. В потемневшей левой ладони ворочался фиолетовый сгусток силы. - Так ты своего добьёшься, я ведь инстинкты не настолько растерял, так что поберегись, сейчас ты слаб...  
Реакция Аллена была неожиданной: он моргнул, и взгляд его обрёл осмысленность.  
\- Тикки? - спросил он, созерцая то, что походило на боевые стойки настолько, насколько могло походить при учёте, что сам он полулежал на диване, а Ной сидел рядом. - Я действительно это говорил?  
\- Да, - кивнул мужчина, поднося спичку к новой сигарете. Сила в его руке растаяла, но терновый венец над бровями остался. - Мальчик, ты начинаешь плохо выглядеть, когда слишком долго подавляешь собственные инстинкты. Не делай так больше.  
Аллен хмыкнул.  
\- Ты сам втащил меня в эту авантюру.  
\- Ты мог уйти ещё днём, - возразил Тикки. - Твоё очаровательное проклятие тебя честно предупреждало.  
\- Я не захотел, - тихо засмеялся экзорцист. – Решил ещё немного задержаться.  
\- За что и получаешь, - снова кивнул Ной. – И я заодно, поскольку, мальчик, я не люблю ни при ком изображать няньку.  
\- Не брюзжи. – Аллен устало прикрыл рукой глаза. – И не злись, что я соврал, ты тоже не образец честности.  
Тикки насмешливо фыркнул. А потом затушил в пепельнице сигарету, подтянул экзорциста поближе, почти положив к себе на колени, и принялся укачивать, как ребёнка.  
Аллен убрал руку с лица и удивлённо захлопал глазами. Вращение линз чуть замедлилось.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Изображаю роль няньки до конца. Спи, с рассветом выгоню.  
\- Как же я усну, когда ты меня так трясёшь…  
\- Ну, если это единственное, что тебя волнует, - уснёшь. Хотя… - со вкусом протянул Тикки. – Не забывай, что можешь и не проснуться.  
\- Я помню, - улыбнулся Аллен. - Но я бы рискнул, только всё равно не спится как-то.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - Ной рассматривал зубчатую оправу линз.  
\- А ты опять упускаешь шанс меня убить, как всё время обещаешь.  
\- Вовсе нет. Просто, как уже сказал, жду, пока ты уснёшь и окончательно станешь беспомощен.  
Аллен обнял его, заодно избавляя себя от тряски.  
\- А как же азарт боя?  
\- Заглушён жаждой обязательного убийства.  
\- Это на тебя не похоже...  
\- Да ладно. В нашу встречу в Китае мы с тобой особенно не сражались.  
\- Спасибо, что напомнил. - Экзорцист поморщился, когда голову пронзила новая вспышка боли, и зарылся лицом в белую рубашку. - Да, и правда похоже. Так что, мне опять из сердца решето делать будут? Даже жаль, что Тиз нет…  
\- И тебе спасибо, что напомнил. – От поднятых в пикировке тем слегка кружилась голова, и адреналин танцевал в крови, несмотря на то, что сейчас были лишь слова, не действия. – Но на мне нет перчаток, а руки я как-нибудь помою. – Он вдруг резко откинул голову Аллена за волосы – и увидел на лице того широкую усмешку, точно такую же, в которой были растянуты его собственные губы. И ещё (потому, что знал, где смотреть) он увидел стигмат. - Ты всё-таки пытаешься совмещать всё сразу, - заключил Тикки. - Смотри, не лопни от натуги.  
\- Благодарю за заботу, постараюсь. - Аллен снова спрятал лицо, уткнувшись Ною в шею.  
Заснуть так и не получилось до самого момента, как экзорцист сел в поезд, да и там дрёма была недолгой - до первого близкого присутствия демона.  
Но, с другой стороны, для придуманной Алленом для Комуи легенды зелёный от недосыпа вид сошёл в самый раз...  
  
...- Мне несколько часов было больно настолько, что я едва мог пошевелиться. Тикки всё это время был рядом, но даже попыток угрозы моей жизни не случилось, - в два предложения уложил бессонную ночь мальчик, в чём-то обобщив события до неузнаваемости. - Он не пытался вернуться со мной в Орден, так что и в версию проникновения в стан врага не верится. А если он хотел помешать нам при выполнении последнего задания - опять-таки, проще было убить меня тогда.  
"Он может преследовать другую цель. Сердце, например", - но вслух Лави этого не сказал, рассудив, что убедить не убедит, и лучше следить за ситуацией, нежели выслушивать упрёки за паранойю.  
\- Ну что же, будем считать, что счастье в личной жизни меняет человека, - хмыкнул он вместо этого, вызвав недовольный взгляд товарища.  
\- Ты ничего не понял, не в этом дело, - начал объяснять тот, но пошедший к двери из кухни книжник его перебил:  
\- Да ладно, ладно, чего уж там, наверное, ты чертовски здорово целуешься, если вскружил Тикки Мику голову так, что он о гибели мира и думать забыл. - Лави широким жестом распахнул дверь - и увидел остолбеневшую Линали, которая как раз собиралась потянуть её на себя. - О. Доброе утро, Линали.  
Аллен резко дёрнулся.  
\- Доброе… - удивлённо сказала девушка. – Какие у вас странные шутки с утра.  
\- Какие шутки? – за спиной Линали, вывернув из-за угла, образовался Тикки Мик собственной персоной, распространяя вокруг себя атмосферу полного довольства жизнью. Даже цепочка от карманных часов, свисавшая с пояса, ярко блестела. Экзорцистка видимо постаралась не вздрогнуть.  
\- Никакие. – Аллен всё ещё пытался сохранить тайну, хотя обстоятельства тому не благоприятствовали. – А раз ты встал, пошли, поможешь ещё из подвала продукты притащить.  
Тикки с сожалением посмотрел на свою жилетку, явно про себя сетуя, что её надел, да и вообще не выбрал менее приглядные брюки с рубашкой. Но не возвращаться же.  
Когда двое исчезли внизу, Линали, провожавшая их взглядом, повернулась к Лави.  
\- Ты это что, всерьёз сказал?..  
Рыжий посмотрел на неё искоса, не зная точно, как отвечать: с одной стороны, скажешь «нет» - продемонстрируешь незаслуженное презрение к умственным способностям девушки (и тем самым обидишь), а с другой, скажешь «да» и вдруг выяснишь, что её нежное отношение к Аллену лежит именно в этой сфере (так что тоже обидишь). К тому же, Линали хоть и китаянка, но с детства живёт в Англии, при католической церкви, так что как-то сразу и не предскажешь её реакцию на такого рода отношения.  
\- Э-э… - в итоге интеллектуально протянул он.  
\- Что «э-э»? – переспросила она, накручивая на палец локон отрастающих тёмных волос.  
\- Ну-у…  
\- Лави, с тобой всё хорошо?  
\- Да. – Книжник бросил недобрый взгляд на спуск в подвал, не понимая, с чего вообще в этой ситуации оказался крайним. – На оба твои вопроса «да», - поспешил добавить он, пока опять не успел на неё посмотреть. – Нет, ну в смысле, на тему «чертовски здорово целуешься» как первопричины это я пошутил, но про их отношения - нет.  
Рыжий экзорцист наконец перевёл взгляд обратно на Линали – и увидел на прелестном лице шок, но не той великой степени, которой опасался. Или это он желаемое за действительное принял?  
\- Налить тебе чаю? – мягко спросил он. – Я заварил свежий.  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - машинально отреагировала она.  
Он усадил её за кухонный стол и налил чаю, на блюдце рядом положив намазанные джемом тосты. Хотел было выразить опасение на тему того, не перебьёт ли ей это аппетит, но вовремя вспомнил, что этот аппетит, как и у Аллена, не перебьёшь уже ничем. Поэтому просто сел рядом и сказал: "Угощайся".  
\- Что это меняет? – задалась Линали вопросом, явно думая вслух. – Как именно теперь относиться к ситуации?  
\- Вот и мне интересно, - кивнул Лави, с облегчением находя в ней единомышленника-практика. Даже если такой подход и означал для неё попытку закрыться от эмоциональной стороны вопроса. – Нет, ну мы точно знаем, что сомневаться в Аллене причин нет, правда? Мы ведь согласились с этим, когда он просто поставил нас перед фактом, что Тикки Мик идёт с нами. Верно?  
Девушка отстранённо на него посмотрела.  
\- Не знаю… То есть, Аллен-кун никогда нас не предаст, я и не собираюсь сомневаться. Но что до Тикки Мика – я просто слишком устала вчера, чтобы как следует об этом подумать. – Она, чуть хмурясь, рассеянно коснулась пальцем губ, и книжник сдержал рвущийся помимо воли наружу восхищённый вздох, так царственно в этот момент Лина-дзё выглядела. – Что ты скажешь, Лави?  
\- Аллен утверждает, что целью Тикки Мика является только безопасность рода Ноев, - несмотря на то, что рыжий уже определился в выборе дальнейшего пути, сложно было так просто отбросить выучку, так что он сам чувствовал, что говорит, как досье пишет. - Утверждение основывается на событиях, которые произошли во время и после изгнания из Тикки  Ноя, а также на том, что за это время Тикки не попытался повредить Аллену или Ордену, несмотря на то, что такая возможность у него была.  
\- Вот это последнее меня и пугает. - Он посмотрел в её глаза и увидел, что, действительно, они потемнели от беспокойства и страха. - Как мы можем сейчас давать ему такую возможность? Раз мы в нём не уверены, как мы можем рисковать жизнями наших товарищей? Сейчас, когда решается всё?  
Он протянул руку и положил поверх её, нервно вертящей блюдце с крошками от тостов.   
\- Мы можем довериться Аллену, - сказал Лави. - Разве не так мы всегда поступали до сих пор?  
\- Да, но ты уверен, что сейчас им не управляют?  
Тут книжник не колебался ни секунды.  
\- Абсолютно, - рассмеялся он. - Вот в чём я абсолютно уверен, так это в этом, что Аллен может вести за собой, но сам никому и никогда не позволит собой управлять.  
Голова упомянутого экзорциста появилась над ходом в подвал.  
\- Вы что, уже завтракать начали? - спросил мальчик. - Хоть бы остальных позвали, да я и ещё готовить хотел...   
\- Мы тебя ждём, ты кем нас считаешь! - возмутился Лави, наблюдая, как Аллен выволакивает за собой мешок, и слыша, как снизу несутся ворчливо-ехидные комментарии Тикки. Потом рыжий повернулся к Линали. - Ну что, верим, но держимся настороже? - тихо осведомился он, и она согласно кивнула. - Скажи, - почти в шутку добавил он, - а ты не ревнуешь?  
Но то, как быстро Аллен и Тикки подошли к ним, помешало ему получить ответ.  
  
За завтраком, когда к остальной компании присоединились Кроули с Мирандой, у Тикки хватило то ли ума, то ли такта, то ли (и это вероятнее всего) нежелания лишний раз видеть все эти лица, так что он, забрав тарелку, исчез в глубинах дома. Но к моменту сборов явился обратно, как раз когда Аллен, разложив карту, доказывал остальным, почему к земле обетованной они будут добираться именно этим маршрутом. Дорога была не самой короткой, не самой логичной, но Лави с самого начала подозревал, откуда ноги растут, и Ной не стал ничего отрицать:  
\- Ну да, я подсказал. Насколько я чувствую, там нет наших, так что засады состоят максимум что из демонов. Вас что, не устроит самым безопасным путём к месту назначения попасть?..  
Линали с рыжим экзорцистом тут же переглянулись, одновременно подавив вздохи: вот, начинается, они уже полагаются на суждение предположительно бывшего врага. Глядя на их лица, Аллен сумрачно и чуть обиженно сказал:  
\- Вот поэтому я и не хотел говорить, почему так решил.  
\- Да какая разница? – хищно ухмыльнувшись, пожал плечами Кроули. – И так, и так будем драться, не всё ли равно тогда, как идти?  
Как ни забавно, именно это всё и определило: в конце концов, они действительно шли, рассчитывая на всевозможные засады и ловушки.  
\- Мне сказать «спасибо» за поддержку? – поинтересовался, закуривая, Тикки, когда мужчины, выйдя первыми, ждали у дома остальных. Кроули неодобрительно фыркнул, ясно слыша сарказм в голосе, и не ответил. Тогда Ной продолжил: - А свою жену ты сам убил, или кому-то из этих детишек доверил?  
Присоединившаяся к ним в этот момент Миранда побелела, как полотно: ничего себе, тему для поддержания разговора выбрал. Но экзорцист особенно дёргаться не стал (только чёлка поднялась дыбом) и коротко сказал:  
\- Сам.   
\- А-а. – Тикки затянулся. – Ну, потом ты на повышение пошёл, и не только демонов, но и Ноев убивать начал…  
\- Угу, - кивнул второй. – Тоже надоедливые детишки были, так их заткнуть и хотелось.  
\- Ну да, а жена, наверное, с утра невкусным завтраком накормила? – не остался в долгу второй.  
\- Прекратите, оба, - страдальчески сморщилась Миранда, и они посмотрели на неё, только сейчас до конца отмечая её присутствие. - Вы ведёте себя, как два... вы глупо себя ведёте. - Несмотря на запинку, голос её постепенно становился твёрже. - За вас, - посмотрела она на Тикки, - Аллен-кун нам поручился, могли бы хоть это уважить, если такая элементарная вещь, как вежливость, вами не ценится. А вам, - перевела она негодующий взор на Кроули, - должно быть стыдно, вы же самый старший из нас, а ни Аллен-кун, ни остальные не были бы так инфантильны. Мне рядом с вами обоими находиться противно! - заключила она.  
Мужчины, которых она отчитала, как мальчишек, переглянулись, и Тикки склонился к руке экзорцистки, к той, к которой была прикована незримыми цепями Чистота (одежда всегда сильно обуславливала манеру Ноя себя вести, и сейчас, будучи полностью, вплоть до цилиндра и трости, экипирован для светского приёма, он обрёл некоторую галантность).  
\- Мои извинения, леди, - бархатно проговорил он, щекоча дыханием и прикосновением губ пальцы смущённой Миранды. Но маска держалась недолго, и следующую фразу он, выпрямляясь, произнёс с бесовской улыбкой: - Хотя тебе ничто не мешает уйти обратно в дом, если тут стоять противно.  
Молодая женщина беспомощно вздохнула, придя к выводу (возможно, не стопроцентно верному), что в случае с Тикки её старания пропали втуне. Но оставался ещё Кроули, и именно к нему она и обратила полные надежды глаза.  
\- Да понял я, - неохотно пробурчал тот. - Хорошо, извини.  
\- Ничего женщина, да, Джентльмен? – светски обратился к нему Ной, как будто Миранда не находилась от них в двух шагах. – Сильная в нужные моменты.  
Она покраснела, а Кроули посмотрел на Тикки с удивлением.  
\- Уж лучше называй меня по первому имени, раз представились, - вздохнул экзорцист, обретая обычный, несколько унылый вид. – Прозвища мне нравятся меньше.  
Тут как раз вышли остальные, и разговор сам собой прекратился.  
  
Когда все барьеры были заперты, компания тронулась в путь. Первые несколько засад были преодолены с достаточной лёгкостью, а когда наткнулись на большую и сильную, Тикки внёс смятение в ряды демонов, отдав им приказ как Ной (небрежно сбросив прядь волос на белый крест на лице). Пока они пытались совместить это со словами Графа, в дело вступили экзорцисты. Серьёзную проблему для них представили только двое четвёртого уровня, но и с этим они справились. Тикки всё это время курил, стоя поодаль, и только раз поймал отлетевшего Аллена, да ещё предупредил увлёкшегося Лави о вреде беспечности и об опасности за спиной. Миранда, манипулируя Чистотой, была рядом, но атаковали её часто (о её способностях были уже порядком наслышаны), и иногда, когда молодая женщина не успевала, мужчина прикрывал их обоих барьером.  
Когда всё закончилось, пришлось прерваться на вынужденный отдых. Книжник, недоверчиво поглядывая на Ноя, всё же подошёл его поблагодарить.   
\- Сочтёмся, - отмахнулся тот. - Если не в курсе, то расплачиваться тем, что не трогать никого из моей семьи.  
\- Да? - сузил глаз Лави. - А я-то думал, это ты как раз по долгам платишь. За всех наших.  
Тикки выпустил клуб дыма и только потом ответил:  
\- Думай, как тебе приятней. Но ваша совесть вам, экзорцистам, - и он провёл рукой с сигаретой полукруг, включив в него даже Аллена, - забыть так просто о том, что я сказал.  
Книжник молча отошёл к Линали, крылья носа которой побелели от гнева.  
\- Я тоже всё-таки не могу забыть, - тихо, но жарко произнесла она. - Лави, из-за него я лишилась части мира... - Взгляд девушки упал на Аллена, и она виновато отвернулась. - Мне стыдно, но я не настолько великодушна... - прошептала она.  
\- Я от тебя и не требую, - рыжий экзорцист встал так, что, даже повернись Линали обратно, Аллена она бы всё равно не увидела. - Будь обыкновенным человеком и люби и ненавидь, кого только вздумается.  
Она улыбнулась, позабавленная такой поддержкой.  
\- А что ты имел в виду утром, когда спросил, не ревную ли я? - поинтересовалась она, лукаво глядя через плечо.  
\- Ну-у, - почесал в затылке Лави, честно пытаясь принять бесшабашный вид. - Ты ведь всегда так беспокоишься за Аллена, вот я и подумал... может быть, не стоило так в тебя влюбляться?  
Она тихо ахнула, эта девушка в волшебных сапожках, стоя рядом с полем битвы, ожидая следующую, возможно, последнюю и окончательную, вся уже будучи в ней, и всё-таки находя в себе силы поражаться и смущаться неожиданному признанию.  
\- Наверное, всё-таки стоило, - твёрдо сказала Линали, поворачиваясь - и не пытаясь никого высмотреть за плечом Лави. И тут же прижала ладони к вспыхнувшим щекам. - Нет, правда.  
Рыжий счастливо рассмеялся.  
Смеялся, обнажая острые белые зубы, ещё и Кроули, за ними наблюдая: слышно ему ничего не было, но по жестам всё угадывалось, и он ощущал законное превосходство человека, через огненную купель такого стыда уже успешно прошедшего. И более печальные воспоминания сейчас не приходили; за шаг от последнего боя существовали только счастливые.  
Внимание экзорциста отвлекла Миранда, уже некоторое время стоявшая рядом, но только сейчас заговорившая.  
\- Кроули-сан...  
\- М-м? - укутанный в плащ собственного эгоцентризма, до этого момента он не замечал, как бледна молодая женщина, и что на её лбу выступили капельки пота. - Что с тобой? Ты всё-таки ранена? - он бросил раздражённый взгляд в сторону Тикки.  
\- Н-нет...  
\- Устала? Ну, отдыхай, пока есть возможность.  
\- Я... - в третий раз попыталась начать Миранда, чьей вере в себя эти перебивания мешали до чрезвычайности. - Я совсем не похожа на Элиад! - имя вырвалось на истеричной ноте, но каким же облегчением было наконец произнести его вслух...  
Кроули растерянно захлопал глазами, удивлённый бурной констатацией такого очевидного факта. Неприятно кольнуло: кто-то, видно, сказал Миранде три отзывающихся любовью и тоской слога, которые ей знать было вовсе не обязательно (хотя на самом деле та услышала: "Элиад" от самого экзорциста, когда навещала его, не приходившего в сознание, но бредившего, после возвращения из Ковчега).  
Молодая же женщина, стоя рядом, переживала тяжелейший приступ ощущения собственной неполноценности, вспоминая, как по её просьбе Лави описывал ей светловолосую красавицу, и твердя себе, что она - её полная противоположность. В чём-то, конечно, так оно и было, но не в том, что касалось внешней привлекательности, тут уж Миранда явно в своём самоуничижении преувеличивала...  
Глядя на мечущуюся, что-то невнятно бормочущую и заламывающую руки экзорцистку, Кроули понял, что продолжение само собой не воспоследует. Поскольку ему было смутно интересно, он недоумённо уточнил:  
\- И что?  
Женщина посмотрела на него глазами привидения с двухсотлетним стажем потусторонних страданий, испытывая непреодолимое желание повеситься или утопиться. Но на ум пришли слова Тикки, сказанные о ней утром, и этот небрежный комплимент помог собраться с духом и аккуратно поклониться, продолжив начатую вечность назад мысль:  
\- Но если мы оба выживем, не согласитесь ли вы потом отобедать со мной? И... ещё, возможно, поучить играть в шахматы?  
\- О. - Кроули попытался понять, то ли это, что он думает, и, посмотрев на покрасневшие уши Миранды, пришёл к выводу, что то. - Э... - тут он и сам зарделся, окончательно осознав, что за ним ухаживают. В какой момент это станет предательством Элиад? Она ведь умерла так недавно. И ещё более недавно помогла выжить там, в Ковчеге. Ей некуда деваться, нет для неё ни Рая, ни Ада, только его, Кроули, сердце и память...  
"Я сдерживалась, хотя всегда хотела тебя убить".  
"Я тоже, всегда, с самого начала, хотел убить тебя".  
Нет, всё-таки она велела идти вперёд. Куда-то, куда приведёт дорога, начавшаяся от сожжённого замка.  
\- Я почту за честь отобедать с тобой, - вспомнив о привитых манерах, изысканно раскланялся граф. - А такая древняя игра, как шахматы, безусловно заслуживает того, чтобы ей научиться. И мы, разумеется, выживем.  
Глаза поднявшей голову Миранды сияли.  
Наименее романтического толка разговор происходил в тот момент, увы, между усевшимися поодаль от всех остальных Алленом и Тикки.  
\- Ты нарочно провоцируешь вражду, - в голосе мальчика звучал укор.  
\- Было бы глупо провоцировать её случайно, - с изрядной долей холодности ответил Ной. - А тебе пора вспомнить, если забыл, что я - не на вашей стороне.  
Лицо седого экзорциста было непроницаемо - Тикки так не любил эту покерную маску, когда её применяли против него самого.   
\- Я помню, - сказал Аллен. - Ты против всех сторон сразу. Ты не на нашей стороне, а значит, уж тем более не на моей.  
Мужчину передёрнуло от этого ровного тона, но он всё же тоже ужалил:  
\- Ага, то есть ты сам себя от своих коллег отделяешь?  
\- Нет. Я подчёркиваю, что быть рядом со мной значит быть рядом и с моими товарищами.  
\- Ночью ты так не думал, - ехидно возразил Тикки, демонстративно потирая левое плечо, где, как оба знали, под одеждой прятался роскошный след от укуса.  
На скулах мальчика показались розовые пятна, хотя он заранее отдавал себе отчёт, что такие козыри Ной просто не может не использовать.  
\- Я не про это, как ты прекрасно понимаешь. - Произнёс он это крайне чопорно, но лицо уже приняло более живое выражение, так что Тикки добился, чего хотел. Экзорцист вздохнул: - Скажи, ну зачем ты всё усложняешь? Из-за того, что ты делаешь, им было бы проще тебя принять, но то, как ты свои действия преподносишь, им мешает.  
\- И хорошо, - выдохнул мужчина, не подумав как следует, а потому сказав это искренне. - Последнее, чего я желаю, это чтобы меня экзорцисты принимали.  
\- Тикки, - покачал головой Аллен.  
\- Я тебя внимательно слушаю, мальчик.  
Но ветер ударил им в спины, и разговор остался неоконченным: из-под земли, сверкая царственным пурпуром, выросла дверь Род Камелот. Створки приоткрылись, однако из них никто не вышел.  
\- Что, всё-таки вышел прокол, и семейка ждёт в засаде? - жизнерадостно поинтересовался Лави, мигом подоспевший сам-четыре.  
\- Навряд ли. - Тикки поднялся и отряхнул пыль с костюма. - Иначе бы кто-то уже показался, стеснительность нам не свойственна. По-моему, это больше похоже на приглашение.  
\- Так мы туда и пошли, - хмыкнул Кроули.  
Раздался смех Род, и по створкам зазмеилась надпись: "Тикки Мик".  
\- Кажется, это намёк, что всех и не ждут, - ухмыльнулся Ной.  
\- Что будешь делать? - спросил тоже вскочивший Аллен.  
Тикки пожал плечами:  
\- Пойду, конечно. Она же моя сестра. - Он посмотрел на затянутую в белую перчатку руку, лежавшую на его локте. Правую руку - в отличие от левой, от неё мужчина мог бы  _уклониться_ , и удержать бы она его не смогла. - А вы и без меня замечательно обойдётесь.  
Лица троих из пятерых экзорцистов выдавали, что да, они совершенно с этим согласны. Миранда и Аллен же были более спокойны. На первую поглядел Кроули - и, видимо, смутился.  
\- Тикки, - негромко окликнул он. Ной, аккуратно снимавший с себя руку Аллена, недоумённо обернулся.  
\- Дже... Алистер?  
Старший из экзорцистов отвёл глаза.  
\- Те мальчишки, Дебито и Джасдеро, - неохотно сказал он. - Они были ещё живы, когда я их последний раз видел. Я их не убил, но их могло смести разрушением Ковчега. Я не стал бы пытаться их убить, будь у меня иной выбор, и так же отнесусь к следующему нашему поединку, если он будет.  
\- Многословно, но я понял, - кивнул Ной, распахивая дверь. - Ну, бывайте, - бросил он через плечо.  
\- Удачи, - тихо пожелал вслед Аллен.

***

  
  
  
_\- Итак, вот он опять, эта точка, дальше которой мы пройти не можем._  
 _\- Мы сделали уже всё, что только в наших силах. Эта девчонка крайне тяжело влияема, и мало узлов, которые можно было бы перевязать по-другому._  
 _\- Ладно. Попытка не пытка. Ведём._


	10. Ночь 300 с чем-то. Тикки и Род - 3 (Оставь дар пред жертвенником).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Sinrin за справку по анатомии, и что плохого с той анатомией можно сделать. =)

_Я много курю,_  
 _но сквозь сиреневый дым_  
 _я вижу мир, как он есть._  
 _Иногда_    
 _я вижу твоё лицо._  
Сплин,  _«Иди через лес»_

  
Стоило только оказаться за дверью, как Тикки почувствовал, что сзади за шею его обнимают руки Род.  
\- Привет, - сказала она и спрыгнула со спины брата.  
\- Привет. - Он обернулся и увидел, как девочка подходит к белому столику у окна. Снаружи сиял полдень где-то на побережье.  
\- Будешь чай? - спросила Род, расставляя чашки. - С пирожными.  
\- Когда я отказывался от еды? - хмыкнул он, бросая трость, а затем делая шаг к окну. - Только разве у нас есть на это время?  
\- Почему нет? - пожало плечами Старшее дитя. - Граф в ближайшее время меня не потребует, а Аллен с компанией пошли дальше. Мы предоставлены сами себе, Тикки, и вольны делать, что захотим. Так что давай пить чай.  
\- Я думал, ты меня встретишь менее гостеприимно, - заметил он, занимая место за столиком.  
Уголки губ Род чуть приподнялись.  
\- Я с тобой поиграю, но позже. Если бы ты нас полностью предал, поиграла бы сейчас. Если бы позволил себя обратить, я бы предпочла тебя вообще не видеть. Но ты пришёл таким странным ребёнком, что я лучше попрошу у тебя твоё сердце.  
\- Оно всегда тебе принадлежало, - беспечно пожал плечами Тикки.  
\- Ну, значит, после чая, - жизнерадостно хлопнула в ладони девочка и, на глазах приобретая черты, свойственные её биологическому возрасту, схватила пирожное. – Я тебя давно не видела. – Она откинулась на высокую спинку стула, болтая ногами в тяжёлых ботинках. – Хотя твоё присутствие ощущала. Да и ты с нами связь не терял, я смотрю.  
\- А я-то думал, что действовал скрытно… - вздохнул он.  
Род искренне рассмеялась.  
\- От меня не скроешься, - гордо заявила она. – Дашь потом заглянуть, из под каких таких барьеров и печатей ты вылезал, когда искал нас, договорились?  
\- Куда ж я денусь?  
\- И то верно, никуда, - согласилась она, вгрызаясь во второе пирожное. – Хорошо, что ты понимаешь. – Она исподлобья посмотрела на брата. – А то я всё-таки самую капельку злюсь и, не веди ты себя так мило, могла бы попытаться надавать тебе подзатыльников.  
\- Провокаторша, - ухмыльнулся он. – И это мне благодарность за помощь с твоими уроками? Теперь ведь так и подмывает начать себя вести совсем не мило.  
\- Значит, не надо давать тебе на это времени, - спокойно заключила девочка. – Ты чай уже допил? Начинаем.  
Они остались на месте, хотя Тикки ждал, что сейчас будет какой-нибудь драматичный вихрь переноса. Только вот пол под ногами стал шахматной доской, стены исчезли в непроглядной тьме, а вокруг повисли конусообразные зажжённые свечи. Окно, у которого стоял столик, правда, осталось на месте, и за ним по-прежнему был мирный пейзаж.  
\- Покажи мне, что с тобой Аллен сделал, - потребовала Род.  
В окне показался белый крест, закрывающий собой сотканную из теней и страха улыбку. Девочка впилась в картину глазами, и под её взглядом на печати проявились ажурные чёрные узоры. Старшее дитя со смешком повернулось к брату.  
\- Твоя любовь взаимна, - продолжая фыркать, объявила она. – Надо же так учудить… Будь я на его месте, я бы в жизни на твою свободную волю не положилась. Погубит его когда-нибудь эта невозможная доброта. – Она погрустнела. – Но ты опять сам всё выбрал, да? Ведь выбирал уже раз, даже помешал мне тебе помочь, а теперь что? Ну слушай, если ты так хотел застрять в том виде, в каком есть, зачем было всё это представление в Ковчеге и после него?  
\- Я не хотел проигрывать, - признался Тикки, поигрывая в чашке ложечкой. – Да и поединок всегда должен проводиться один на один. А потом...  
\- А потом? - подбодрила Род, когда он замолчал.  
\- А потом оказалось, что всё не совсем так, как я себе представлял. А чуть позже даже подумалось, что не всё представлял я сам, кое-что представляли за меня, - он искоса посмотрел на сестру, но та продолжала улыбаться. - Я думал, что готов к роли жертвоприношения. Но почему Бог Графа лишает нас свободы воли? - наконец сухо закончил он.  
\- Ты думаешь, у Бога экзорцистов по-другому? - повела она плечами.  
\- Нет, - немедленно ответил Тикки. - Так же. Но ведь, кажется, мы с самого начала договаривались, что их Бог ложный, разве не так?  
\- Так. И что, раз ты пришёл с ними, ты теперь надеешься, что где-то у них спрятан ещё и истинный?  
\- Нет, - повторил Тикки. - Истинного Бога у экзорцистов нет.  
Возникла короткая пауза, во время которой окно заполнилось жемчужно-переливчатым сиянием, которое всё нарастало в силе, пока Род не произнесла:  
\- Но у них есть Аллен, правда?  
И в сиянии стало видно лицо. Оно было почти бесцветно - бледная кожа, серые глаза, до белизны поседевшие волосы, - и тем неуместнее смотрелись на нём алые росчерк шрама и перевёрнутая пентаграмма.  
Мужчина отвёл глаза от девочки и критически оглядел образ.  
\- Ты нарисовала икону, - неодобрительно мотнул головой Тикки. - Аллен Уокер - живой человек.  
Вроде бы ничего особенно не изменилось, ну разве что сияние чуть потухло, или кожа приобрела немножко то ли смуглости, то ли загара, но теперь лицо производило совсем другое впечатление. И проклятие перестало казаться чуждым.  
\- Но я права? - с настойчивостью в голосе проговорила Род. - Ты из-за него?..  
\- Он приложил руку, да, - медленно ответил Ной.  
Аллен в окне заговорил.  
\- Источник твоей тьмы – твой собственный выбор, - сказал он, и Тикки поморщился, поняв, какие слова взяла девочка. - Ладно. Хорошо. Я ничего не скажу об этом выборе, сам о нём думай. Но сейчас ты ничего не можешь решить, потому что  Ной сильнее твоей воли. Хорошо. Давай я изгоню из тебя столько тёмного, сколько мешает тебе быть собой? А остальное ты возьмёшь под контроль?  
\- И в этом ты нашёл настоящее? - насмешливо приподняла брови Род. - В том, что тебя вынудили своими руками защёлкнуть на себе ошейник?  
Сняв цилиндр, мужчина раздражённо тряхнул головой, и высвобожденные из причёски вьющиеся волосы, не подстригавшиеся два с лишним месяца и потому снова отросшие, рассыпались по плечам.  
\- Не считай меня глупее, чем есть, - попросил он. – Этот этап, как ты прекрасно знаешь, я уже прошёл. И мог всё пустить вспять, вот только обнаружил, что с этим "вспять" тоже не всё чисто. Поэтому пусть мой выбор будет окончательным только в одном моменте – в остальных, как понимаю, мне лгали.  
\- Ай! – воскликнула, словно её укололи булавкой, девочка. Откинулась, смеясь, назад, и на щеках заиграли ямочки. Приложила мизинец к уголку губ. – Ты снова изменился, Тикки. Стал со мной злым, раньше этого не было.  
\- Я… - начал он, но она прервала его взмахом руки:  
\- Не оправдывайся. Мне это неинтересно. Да, к тому же, это из-за Аллена, а уж с Алленом-то я тебя понимаю, ты же помнишь? - Она потянулась. - Аллен, Аллен... Его трудно убить, но легко полюбить, но смешнее всего с ним играть и шутить!.. - пропев свежесочинённый стишок, Род прищурилась. - Если что и пойдёт не по сценарию Графа, то только благодаря ему, Аллену Уокеру... Но тебе, похоже, неприятна эта тема, а, Тикки?  
В самом деле, было заметно, как он напрягся.  
\- Ну давай поговорим о другом, так уж и быть, - вздохнула она. - Так, значит, ты решил, что наша семья - это чистая правда, и её стоит сохранить в неприкосновенности?  
\- Не совсем так. - Тикки не испытывал благодарности от перевода беседы в новое русло, подозревая, что это всё ему ещё аукнется. - Но я решил считать, что хочу вас вытащить.  
\- Как благородно с твоей стороны... - Девочка водила пальцем по краю столика. - Цель труднодостижимая, на самом деле. И самое трудное здесь то, что она противоречит тому, что задумал Граф.  
\- А ты слишком любишь его, чтобы такое позволить?  
Род повернулась вправо на стуле, задрала вверх левую ногу и начала перешнуровывать "камелот". Закончив с одним, она крутанулась на сто восемьдесят градусов и повторила процедуру с другим. Тикки терпеливо ждал.   
\- Есть способ добиться того, что ты хочешь, и при этом Графу не помешать, - наконец проговорила девочка. - И я этот способ даже знаю, наверное. И даже, наверное, могу рассказать. Но нужен будет Ковчег и умение им управлять, а у тебя нет ни того, ни другого. Конечно, - Род широко улыбнулась, - я могу тебе не только рассказать, но и помочь. В конце концов, я тоже люблю свою семью.  
\- И какова будет цена? - прямо спросил он, глядя ей в глаза.  
Золото её радужек и впрямь имело металлический отлив - но сейчас то был не застывший металл, а кипящая, затягивающая в себя бездна с тёмным туннелем зрачка.  
\- Убей со мной Аллена, - сказала Род Камелот.  
Тикки Мик резко втянул в себя воздух.  
…Если подумать, условие было предсказуемо. Старшее дитя никогда ничего не упоминало просто так. И логика тоже более чем присутствовала: убирая один акт в пьесе, Род желала поставить вместо него другой.  
Всё естественно и ожидаемо. Но...  
Аллен Уокер, светлый мальчик, нечаянная рука помощи в последний момент и источник неизменного веселья в жизни с самой первой встречи, тогда, в поезде. Экзорцист, вечный противник, терпящий сокрушительные поражения и обменивающий их на ужасающие победы. Разбуженное лихо, из-за которого ноты, по которым всё было расписано, ухмыльнулись и перестроились совершенно в другую мелодию. Чужой яркий свет, отбрасывающий знакомую тень брата-предателя.  
Тикки смотрел на сестру, а на губах той играла улыбка, и казалось, что в одном из прошлых рождений, века четыре назад, девочка носила имя мадонны Лизы - только для того, чтобы попасться на глаза флорентийскому гению. Но если лицо на картине отражало отстранённую мудрость не этого мира, то Род жила здесь и сейчас, и потому её мудрость была жестокой и злой.  
\- Что ты молчишь? - поинтересовалось Первое дитя. - Разве ты считал, что всё получится с лёгкостью?  
\- Я думал, ты захочешь оставить его в живых, ведь такие дифирамбы ему пела, - выдавил из себя мужчина.  
Род рассмеялась.  
\- Неужели ты так плохо меня знаешь, чтобы решить, что я не смогу сбросить в пыль сотворённого мной кумира? - Она перегнулась через столик и накрыла ладонями затянутые в перчатки ладони брата. - Тикки, вы всё равно птицы разного полёта, - мягко произнесла она, словно пытаясь успокоить. - Запомни удовольствие от того, что было, а на большее не рассчитывай. Ты выбрал путь, почти граничащий с предательством, но всё же в него не переходящий, так имей гордость не отступиться.  
Он не ответил, и она заговорила снова:  
\- А я знаю, о чём ты сейчас думаешь.  
\- И о чём же?  
\- О том, что узнал достаточно, чтобы попытаться разобраться без меня, а Ковчегом умеет управлять и Аллен. - Теперь, забравшись с ногами на столик и чудом ничего с него не спихнув, она взяла в ладони лицо Тикки. Глаза Род лучились почти неподдельной нежностью, и из-за этого Старшее дитя снова лишилось иллюзии возраста. - Но пойми, он не будет всегда всё решать за тебя. Он сейчас к Графу идёт, и ты не можешь заставить его свернуть к пианино, чтобы он начал подбирать на том мелодию, которой, возможно, и не знает. Пора взрослеть, брат. Пора жить своим умом и реально оценивать свои возможности. Я предлагаю тебе сделку, и именно ты должен мне ответить. И учти, что время у тебя есть, но не так много: хотя ты верно давил экзорцистам на совесть, но чем дальше пойдёт битва, тем труднее им будет об этом помнить.  
\- И не устаёшь ты всё время всё знать? – мужчина запустил руку в волосы, чувствуя некоторое облегчение от того, что отвечать всё-таки нужно не сей же миг. Девочка убрала ладони с лица брата и уселась боком к нему (и спиной к окну) на столике, снова болтая ногами.  
\- Не-а, - хмыкнула она. – Да и что ты жалуешься? Сердце ты отдал сам. Кстати, спасибо за возможность понаблюдать, что там у Линали со товарищи творится.  
В окне за ней появилось поле, соседнее тому, где недавно произошёл бой с демонами. Похоже, экзорцисты не успели особенно далеко убежать. Впереди шагал Аллен, за его плечами маячили Миранда и Кроули, а упомянутая Род экзорцистка с рыжим книжником чуть приотстали.  
\- Я тебя тогда сразу в часовне увидел, - рассказывал Лави. - Поразился тому, как резко ты там выделялась, хотя, как все, была ранена и страдала. Для меня во многом Чёрный орден начался с тебя.  
Линали сосредоточенно слушала.  
\- Я не знала, - наконец сказала она. - Почему ты так долго молчал?  
Рыжий отвёл взгляд.  
\- Я... Предполагалось, что я буду только наблюдателем. Книжнику... не нужно сердце, Линали. - Поэтому Род Камелот тогда его чуть и не вырвала, хотелось добавить Лави. Но он не решался, как не решался пока рассказать девушке, что её смерть увидел тогда первой, и что она, Линали, в той грёзе его убивала. Хватит уже и того, что он фактически признался в своём безразличном на протяжении долгого времени отношении к товарищам.  
\- Бедный, - неожиданно произнесла экзорцистка и взяла Лави за руку. - Я и не думала, что ты так с собой борешься.  
\- Уже нет, - рассмеялся он. - Я наконец одержал победу. Прости, что заставил ждать.  
\- Вообще говоря, он немножко не договаривает, - пояснила Род, продолжая болтать ногами. - Победил-то он не сейчас, а пораньше, но относительно Линали думал не вмешиваться. Он ведь, как и мы, любит Аллена, вот и собирался наблюдать, какой парой они станут. Но тут оказалось, что Аллен с тобой, и терпение лопнуло. - Девочка хихикнула. - Он очень забавно вчера метался между тем, чтобы Аллена попытаться образумить, и тем, чтобы пожелать ему и дальше на Линали не глядеть.  
\- М-м, - отозвался Тикки, которому все эти перипетии были мало интересны, и который потому воспользовался передышкой, что отдать должное оставшимся пирожным. Сестра покосилась на него с ехидной усмешкой, но, тем не менее, продолжила.  
\- Вообще, дурной пример, конечно, заразителен. - Фокус в окне переместился на Миранду. - Это под предлогом её Чистоты я познакомилась с Алленом. А она ничего, подросла, хотя куклу бы я всё равно такую заводить не стала. По-моему, ничего у неё с этим вампиром не выйдет. Это она, конечно, себе самую безопасную цель выбирала, а сейчас ещё ей ваше настроение передалось, но, по мне, быстро поймёт, что не это ей надо.  
\- Тебя что, это действительно волнует? - спросил мужчина (пирожные кончились).  
\- Да не особенно, - пожала плечами Род. Потом спрыгнула со стола и, заложив руки за спину, обернулась. - Но хотелось дать тебе время собраться с мыслями. Ну как? Готов мне ответить?  
И в центре окна опять оказался Аллен.  
Тикки сделал последний остававшийся глоток чая, поставил чашку на блюдце, неторопливо промокнул губы и, аккуратно свернув, положил на столик салфетку.  
\- Мы ведь твоя семья, Тикки, - мягко сказала Род Камелот. - Ты сам решил, что хочешь, чтобы мы выжили. Что по сравнению с этим один Аллен?  
На лице её брата показался терновый венец - с неизменным белым крестом у виска.  
\- В этом мире я всё для себя выбираю сам, - сказал Ной и нажал указательным пальцем правой руки на центр печати. По той зазмеились чёрные узоры.  
\- Ну конечно, - нетерпеливо кивнула девочка. - Хотя сейчас, смотрю, Алленово проклятие тебе мешает, стоит начать выбирать хоть что-то существенное.  
\- Не совсем так, - возразил Тикки. - Это уже больше защита. Мне от меня же. Барьер между мной и пламенем, о которое я могу случайно обжечься. Но я уже не ребёнок, чтобы обжигаться случайно, ты правильно сказала, что пора взрослеть.  
И белый крест с шипением испарился.  
\- Ты возвращаешься к нам? - радостно подалась вперёд Род (а один седой экзорцист с алым шрамом в этот момент резко замер на месте). - Ты согласен убить Аллена?  
\- Нет, - ответил Тикки, убирая от лица руку, на которой сквозь ткань перчатки уже начала сочиться кровь. - Я его не убью. Я не стану выбирать между одинаково для меня значимым.  
\- То есть лучше пусть ты обречёшь нас? - потемнело лицом (в прямом и переносном смысле) Старшее дитя.  
\- Нет. Ещё раз, я не стану делать такой выбор. - Усилием воли заставляя руки не трястись, он развязал шейный платок, под которым на горле обнаружился уже тоже открывшийся стигмат. - Я понимаю, что это нечестно, но всё же я предлагаю тебе взамен поединок, Род. Если ты проиграешь мне, ты мне поможешь.  
\- Если ты меня убьёшь, я тебе никак помочь не смогу, - резонно заметила его сестра.  
Тикки подарил ей озадаченный взгляд из-под длинных ресниц.  
\- Убью? Я никогда не убью тебя, Род. Я хочу, чтобы вы все жили. - Он встал. - Поэтому постараюсь тебя победить. Ты согласна на мои условия?  
Она откачнулась назад, словно раздумывая, а потом, тряхнув головой, зло выкрикнула:  
\- Отлично! Давай драться!  
\- Хорошо, - медленно поклонился, словно приглашая на танец, он.  
И всё для него в этом мире заволокло темнотой.  
...Как ни обидно, потом Тикки так и не удалось восстановить в памяти случившийся дальше эпизод. Надо сказать, Ной очень сильно рисковал и понимал это. Да, конечно, оставалась надежда на то, что, раз часть его сил ещё была у Алена, изменение не будет необратимым. Но сознание всё равно растворилось почти полностью, и запомнились только смутные тени, одной из которых был он сам, Тикки Мик. В глаза глядело безумие, а за ним - память Ноя Удовольствия, отдельная личность, грозившая опять захватить всю власть. Так уже ведь было раньше; и из этого водоворота опять мог вынырнуть кто-то, для кого уже личность Тикки бы стала только частью памяти.  
"Наверное, потому тот нас и предал, - подумал мужчина, и разум вцепился в единственную внятную мысль, как в спасение, и взмолился о её продолжении. - Он тоже эволюционировал. Как Род. Но Род решила, что позволит генам Ноя доминировать, а тот, наверное, больше дорожил своим человеческим 'я'. И ради того, чтобы оставить его главным, пришлось ему отдать свою силу. Но я-то могу вернуться и так, хоть и сам сломал печать. Ведь часть силы уже тоже не у меня. И мне необязательно умирать".  
Он знал, что сражается, но не мог уделить внимание борьбе сразу и внешней, и внутренней. А последняя была важнее, и первая от неё зависела.  
"Как мне надоело драться с самим собой, кто бы знал, - вздохнул Тикки и почувствовал, как счастливо встрепенулось то, что Аллен назвал его тёмной стороной (даже сейчас мысль о мальчике вызывала улыбку на губах; хотя Тикки не совсем был уверен в том, как именно эта улыбка проявилась на физическом уровне). - И что вообще такое эта личность? У меня куски твоих воспоминаний, у тебя - почти все мои. - Да, согласились с ним. Да. - Но есть, пожалуй, разница в отношениях, - погрозил пальцем Тикки. - Даже не подозревай я, что ты - память искажённая, у нас разные эмоции. Мы любим наш род, но ты вряд ли посчитаешь одинаково ценными другие мои отношения. А у меня их ещё четыре штуки. Так что, прости, я не готов стать частью тебя. Даже если из-за этого мне больше не придётся танцевать на балах".  
Ответом ему было разочарование. И ещё вокруг пытались сомкнуться стены.  
"Ну уж нет, - рассмеялся Тикки. - Второй раз номер не пройдёт. И не надо меня пугать, тогда я отдал тебе власть добровольно, и без моей доброй воли сейчас ты не справишься. Прости. Я не могу. Я не Род".  
Произнесённое имя заставило его вспомнить, что сейчас он бьётся ещё и со своей сестрой, и внезапно он похолодел от дурного предчувствия.  
"Нет, - испуганно подумал он, боясь даже облечь это предчувствие в слова. – Этого же не может быть. Это же другая часть тебя, мы никогда не причиним ей вред. Род. Род. Род!»  
\- Тикки. Тикки! Всё, хватит. – В голосе девочки звенели слёзы, хотя на глазах их не было. – Я поняла. Брат.  
Этот фрагмент своей жизни он так никогда и не вспомнил. И сейчас, первый раз после того, как открылись стигматы, взглянув на мир материальный, Тикки Мик пришёл в ужас, увидев, что Род Камелот, его обнимающая, с головы до ног залита кровью.  
Некоторое время потребовалось, чтобы осознать, что обещание не нарушено, и девочка невредима. И почувствовать дикую боль, и вытащить правую руку из своего же левого плеча, хотя там вот только кости не переломаны, а с остальным зато так, что всю левую руку легче в утиль сдать. Была, называется, вращательная манжета, а сейчас обрывочки, судя по ощущениям, висят. Кстати об ощущениях, чё-ооооооорт, как же всё-таки это выдержать и не упасть позорно в обморок...  
Но лучше, пожалуй, не думать, в каком порыве он, Тикки, свою руку, сейчас безвольно на макушке Род лежащую, остановил.  
А кровь всё-таки по большей части чёрная, из стигматов. Хорошо. Хотя от ранений тоже (уже на нём самом в основном) есть – вот не очень-то сильно Род ему поблажки делала. Интересно, что же не добила, раз такую возможность предоставили?..  
\- Ну что же ты за человек, - задумчиво сказала вдруг девочка и зарылась лицом в остатки сюртука. – Сплошное противоречие просто, - последовала приглушённая жалоба. - Поднять руку на свою плоть и кровь... И так заставить эту руку не ударить... Ну что же у моих братьев такая привычка себя калечить? А я-то думала, хуже, чем у Скина, не будет.  
Тикки отбросил с лица буйно отросшие пряди, убрал здоровой рукой с головы сестры недействующую и потрепал Род по волосам.  
\- Так кто победил? - святая рана на горле закрылась, но голос звучал хрипло, словно мужчина долго им не пользовался. И праздным вопрос не являлся, учитывая, что не похоже было, чтобы Старшее дитя пострадало, да и вряд ли тут вообще присутствовало её настоящее тело. Тикки ожидал, что в лучшем случае Род скажет, что то был первый раунд (и страшно было подумать, что будет раунд второй; тут на ногах бы устоять), и даже не поверил, когда услышал:  
\- Ты. - Девочка подняла голову, и золотистые глаза настолько не смеялись, что Ной нервно сглотнул. - Решим, что ты заслужил своё право на помощь, брат. Хотя не такое взросление я имела в виду. - Она отпустила его, отошла на шаг в сторону (к разбитому окну у опрокинутого столика) и обернулась через плечо. - Ну что стоишь? Пойдём, у нас ещё много дел.  
И, придерживая висящую плетью руку, Тикки последовал за сестрой.  
...Знание тонких материй не относилось к его сильным сторонам, и он понял, что они в Ковчеге, только когда исчезли все тени и исказились пропорции. Род вела, не удосуживаясь проверять, идёт ли брат за ней. Взятый быстрый темп он еле выдерживал (сказывались кровопотеря и нарастающая с каждым движением боль в левом плече), но вряд ли ради него кто-то замедлил бы шаг.  
Старшее дитя резко остановилось, и шедший как в тумане Тикки едва в неё не врезался. Огляделся. Вокруг была всё та же мгла, и так сразу не представлялось возможным определить, чем это место отличается от других. Но потом из-под ног поползли то ли лепестки, то ли стрелки, то ли белёсые слизни, и, пока они заключали брата с сестрой в кокон, девочка сказала:  
\- Что же, я сделаю тебе последний подарок и позволю понаблюдать. Аллен бы вряд ли на такое расщедрился.  
И она начала.   
Тикки не видел клавиш под её пальцами, но она рождала мелодию, постепенно прибавляя к ней аккорды. Потом запела.  
Мужчина не знал этого языка и потому не мог понять, о чём идёт речь, но создавалось впечатление, что Род оплакивала кого-то. Изначально минорное звучание мрачнело с каждым тактом, и Тикки уже готов был взвыть от нахлынувшей безысходности.  
Но на смену пришли ощущение опасности и... слабости?.. Ной вдруг понял, что один из лепестков-слизней прилип к его спине, и через это прикосновение, от которого никак не получалось  _уклониться_ , уходят все немногие оставшиеся силы.  
Род Камелот обернулась, и, встретившись с её холодным колючим взглядом, Тикки не стал обращать её внимания на эту досадную неслучайную деталь. Если бы слова не застревали в горле, он бы спросил: "Всё-таки ты меня живым не выпустишь?".  
А Первое дитя, негромко напевая, продолжало играть. И, чувствуя рядом смерть, Тикки плыл по музыке и видел всё то, из чего складывается личность. Он никогда бы не смог облечь в слова эти образы - да и кто облечёт в нужные слова грёзы и гнев, узы привязанности и похоть? Мужчина знал только, что, когда он встретит удовольствие, путешествие закончится.  
Но песня оборвалась раньше.  
Борясь со слабостью, Тикки даже не сразу понял, что где-то незадолго до этого прекратилась и боль.  
Кокон распался. И мгла Ковчега сменилась темнотой мира Род.  
Ной осторожно поднял левую руку. Она снова работала.  
\- Вот и всё, - просто заметила наблюдавшая за ним сестра. - Ты получил, что хотел, и, как видишь, Ковчег был добр к тебе. - Она поднялась в воздух, приблизилась и, наклонившись, поцеловала брата в губы. - Ты был очень красивым, когда дрался со мной, - произнесла Род Камелот. Затем отстранилась, и на перекосившемся лице расцвела широченная жестокая ухмылка. - Отлично, что ты этого не помнишь, - злорадно заявила девочка. - Смотри, не попадайся мне в ближайшие лет сто. А то я тебя всё же убью.   
\- Род, спасибо! – крикнул Тикки, когда его вышвыривало из её мира. Пришлось сгруппироваться и заслонить лицо руками, но потом законы и правила вернулись на свои места, и мужчина выбрал нормальное приземление. – До встречи!   
Дверь захлопнулась и исчезла. Ной оглянулся и, увидев, что прямо за ним – какой-то заброшенный дом, сел где стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене.  
В землю рядом вонзились ножницы. Тикки выдернул их, намотал длиннющую сейчас гриву на руку и отстриг.  
После чего стал ждать исполнения обещаний.

***

  
  
  
_\- Не могу поверить. Он что – живой?_   
_\- Э... так говорят приборы._   
_\- То есть у нас получилось?_   
_\- Ну... да?_   
_\- Не может быть..._


	11. Рубеж 300х-400х Ночей, эпилоги 1 - 3

  
_Я хотел бы,_  
 _чтобы тело твоё пело ещё,_  
 _И я буду искать тебя всюду_  
 _до самой_  
 _до смерти._  
Сплин,  _«Иди через лес»_  


 

**Рубеж 300х-400х Ночей, эпилог - 1 (Тикки Мик).**

Тикки недолго задавался вопросом, почему Род оставила его именно здесь: прошло совсем немного времени, и росчерк молнии разорвал воздух от неба до земли, знаменуя появление Ковчега. «Дверь» открылась, готовясь выпустить кого-то на волю, и мужчина напрягся, не зная точно, чего ожидать. Сил встать, правда, так и не появилось.  
Вышел Скин.  
Тикки удивлённо моргнул. Прося за своих «родичей», других носителей Памяти Ноя, он не думал, что действие можно будет распространить на тех, кто уже умер. А этот уже определённо ушёл, и с ним даже попрощались.  
Под взглядом Ноя Удовольствия  святые раны Скина закрылись и исчезли, и пепельно-смуглый цвет кожи отступил, осыпаясь трухой на землю. Хотя нет, это осыпался не только он, «покойник» вообще словно бы уменьшался, постепенно становясь просто крупным мужчиной по человеческим меркам. Пришлось ему даже перезастегнуть ремень, потому что штаны теперь были велики.  
Когда чёрные волосы уступили место соломенным, Тикки понял: Ной Гнева  всё-таки погиб. Вернуться сумел только Скин Болик.  
По щекам того текли ручьями слёзы, и младший (по биологическому возрасту) из братьев сглотнул образовавшийся в ответ в горле комок, но его, Тикки, глаза остались сухи: он-то уже раз оплакал смерть части их общей Памяти. До Скина, как ни смешно, всё опять дошло последним.  
\- Йо, сладкоежка, - поприветствовал брата португалец тем обычным слегка раздражённым и не слегка высокомерным тоном, который для него всегда приберегал.  
\- Йо, красавчик, - не оставшись в долгу, пробурчал Скин, вытирая ладонью глаза. Тикки снова удивился: это была его привилегия в семье – придумывать всем прозвища, и он не думал, что этот его брат когда-нибудь даст прозвище и ему. – Кто тебя так?  
\- Наша Род, - усмехнулся Тикки.  
\- А, - шмыгнул носом бывший Гнев. – Ты что, тоже теперь предатель?  
\- Да нет, - мотнул головой португалец. – Иначе б убила. А ты как вообще выбрался? Мы тебя похоронили давно.  
\- Да шут его знает, - пожал широкими плечами Скин. – Просто увидел, как ко мне идёт нить от какой-то красивой завитушки. А потом рука появилась. Ну я и ухватился. – Пауза. Видно было, что мужчине так много говорить непривычно. Голос, кстати, у него повысился в тембре, с глухого баса сменившись на низкий баритон. – А это тот экзорцист оказался… - Скин порылся в памяти. – Канда, из команды Тидолла. У него такое лицо было, когда он меня вытащил…  
\- Могу представить, - фыркнул его брат. – Тебя потом сразу Ковчег забрал?  
Скин молча кивнул.  
\- Ну, это, наверное, к счастью… Куда ты теперь?  
Бывший Ной Гнева  тоскливо посмотрел на горизонт и снова пожал плечами.  
\- До Нового Орлеана далеко… - пожал он плечами. – Да там и не осталось никого. А семьи у меня и не было. Не знаю.  
Тикки заколебался было, но быстро принял решение.  
\- Езжай в Ростов, - произнёс он. – Там найдёшь шахту Кириленко, мои либо ещё в ней работают, либо тебе там подскажут, куда они дальше отправились. Назовёшься моим братом, они примут. Прибьёшься пока к ним, а там, глядишь, и я до вас дойду. – Он порылся по карманам, отыскал деньги и кинул Скину. Тот поймал. – Только купи себе одежду, что ли, замёрзнешь в одних штанах.  
\- Спасибо, - с явным изумлением пробормотал старший. – А кого искать?  
Младший описал.  
Скин уже повернулся было, чтобы уйти, потом вспомнил:  
\- А ты чего не со мной?  
\- Я ещё жду, - махнул рукой Тикки. – Ступай уже. И передай от меня привет.  
И тот наконец ушёл.  
Португалец поразмышлял, не стоило ли придумать для Скина обстоятельства их знакомства: сам-то он вряд ли сможет – но решил, что его компания не настолько любопытна. Разумно ли было братца к ним сплавлять? Ну, время покажет, но вреда от него теперь не будет, а трое лучше двоих, особенно когда с ними ещё и ребёнок.  
Другие братья и сёстры тоже скоро появились. Похоже, Ковчег собрал их отовсюду (некоторых даже – с поле боя) и выбросил сюда, хотели они того или нет.  
Не все заговаривали с Тикки. Джасдеби вот подошли парой слов перекинуться, а пришедшая следом за ними Лулу только гордо вскинула голову и удалилась, едва сдерживая слёзы. Ну, никто и не обещал лёгкой жизни. Сирил вот тоже прожёг презрительным взглядом и развернулся на каблуках, но в случае со своим официальным старшим братом Тикки было, что сказать.  
\- Мне помогла твоя любимая Род, нии-сан! – крикнул он в чопорно выпрямленную спину. И добился того, что Сирил запнулся на ровном месте, хотя так ничего и не ответил.  
Близнецы, всё ещё стоявшие подле Тикки, проводили старшего глазами, и Дебито фыркнул:  
\- Зря ты так с ним, бродяга. Он хоть и сноб, но свой же.  
\- Вот чем-чем, а этим меня попрекать не надо, - возразил Тикки. – На тему своих я, по-моему, отчитался, как мог.  
Джасдеро захихикал. Его близнец пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, это как посмотреть. Ладно, мы пойдём тоже, бывай. Как кто-то из наших начнёт способностями пользоваться, ещё увидимся, небось?  
\- Наверняка, - согласился португалец.  
Когда стало ясно, что больше никто из родичей не появится, Тикки некоторые время с места не двигался, пытаясь понять, что теперь самому-то делать. И только уже решил пойти хоть куда-нибудь и начал привставать, как завидел вдали экзорциста со знакомой седой копной волос и, ухмыльнувшись, сел обратно. Причём не просто сел, а демонстративно повернулся спиной. Надо будет - сам подойдёт.

**Рубеж 300х-400х Ночей, эпилог - 2 (Аллен Уокер).**

Аллен знал, что его заметили, и это ребячество с отворачиванием спиной непременно заставило бы улыбнуться, если бы улыбаться разбитыми губами не было бы больно. А вот сил на то, чтобы испытать радость, хватило.  
Мальчик доковылял до Тикки и со вздохом облегчения опустился (чтобы не сказать - упал) на землю, спиной прислонившись к спине.  
\- Ты живой, - с некоторым удивлением констатировал экзорцист.  
\- Ты, представь себе, тоже, - откликнулся Ной. - Ну не странно ли?  
\- Когда я почувствовал, что печати больше нет, то думал, что всё, - не ответил Аллен. - Но потом они... твоя семья... начали исчезать. Кто снял печать?  
\- Я сам.  
\- А. Зачем?  
\- Надо было.  
\- А. - Мальчик устало прикрыл глаза. - Ты изменился.  
\- Ты тоже. - Тикки задумчиво склонил голову. - Мы повзрослели?  
\- Не знаю. Но я тебе хочу подарок сделать.  
\- Звучит страшно, мальчик.  
Аллен тихо фыркнул.  
\- Наверное. Но ты возьми. А то мне надоело нести.  
\- Давай, - вытянул в сторону руку Тикки. Экзорцист искоса на неё взглянул, но ничего не сделал. - Ну что же ты?  
\- Так не пойдёт, - заупрямился мальчик. - Я же сказал - возьми.  
Теперь уже тяжело вздохнул Ной.  
\- Ты что, мне мстишь за то, что я спиной сел? - пробормотал он, осторожно поворачиваясь сам и за плечо поворачивая к себе Аллена. - Ну и где?  
Лицо экзорциста стало чёрно-белым.  
\- Вот, - произнёс он, показывая на стигмат. - Бери.  
\- А получится? - поднял брови мужчина, вспоминая, что раньше говорил Аллен о том, как эта часть силы к душе прильнула.  
\- А ты попробуй, - вызывающе блеснул глазами мальчик. И резко вдохнул, когда Тикки зачерпнул стигмат ладонью.  
\- Смотри-ка, получилось, - заметил мужчина, поднося руку к глазам. И тут же сжал пальцы, почувствовав трепыханье. - Зубы вырвал? - обвиняюще спросил он.  
\- Только аппетита лишил, - качая головой, почти улыбнулся Аллен. - А дальше сам занимайся.  
На раскрытой ладони Тикки распустила во всей своей красе крылья Тиз.  
Через минуту двое снова сидели спина к спине, а бабочка устроилась на сгибе локтя мужчины. После продолжительного молчания первым заговорил Аллен:  
\- Тикки, ты знаешь, я ведь на секунду поверил, что ты умер.  
\- Ну и напрасно, - зевнул мужчина.  
\- Я испугался.  
\- Ты умеешь? Ну надо же. Рушатся мои представления о мире.  
\- Да дай же договорить! Я, если хочешь знать...  
\- У меня уже такое чувство, что – нет, не хочу.  
\- Тикки!  
\- Да, мальчик?  
\- Я хочу сказать...  
\- Может, не надо?  
\- ...что ты мне дорог.  
\- Да и ты мне тоже недёшево достался.  
\- Ты просто невозможен, - сдался Аллен. Тикки хмыкнул.   
\- Это только начало, поверь мне.  
\- Верю.

**Рубеж 300х-400х Ночей, эпилог - 3 (Род Камелот).**

\- Ну, всё, закончили, можно сдавать отчёт, - сказал старший мужчина младшему.  
\- Наконец-то, - покачал головой второй. – На редкость ведь дело затянулось...  
\- А, вот вы где, оказывается, прятались, - раздался третий голос, и мужчины резко обернулись, чтобы, не веря своим глазам, увидеть слишком хорошо им знакомую по экрану девочку-подростка в пушной чёрной юбке, белой блузке и полосатых чулках. – А я всё гадала, в каком же из соседних миров вы сидите, - широко улыбнулась Род Камелот. – Значит, это вы тут с вероятностями нашего мира играли? Хм-м... – она пристальнее пригляделась к двоим, одетым в белые халаты, как учёные из Чёрного ордена. – Выглядите вы не особенно представительно, - вынесла свой вердикт она.  
\- Откуда ты здесь? – наконец обрёл дар речи старший. – Тебя же здесь быть не может! – Младший же вперился взором в экран, словно надеясь, что увидит девочку там, где ей быть и положено.  
\- Ну вот ещё, - скривила губки Род. – Вы что, забыли? Уж кому-кому, а мне связывать миры не привыкать.  
По полу поползли шахматные клетки.  
\- Значит, всё это было из-за желания Аллена?.. - задумчиво кивнуло Старшее дитя. – Я даже ведь слышала эти слова... Надо же, как он неосторожно искренность проявил. Тикки-то тогда вовсе не это хотел услышать, вовсе не про "чтобы никто не умер". Но вы так мило всё истолковали... наверное, много сказок в детстве читали, да?  
\- Давно ты о нас знаешь? – спросил младший.  
\- Как вы мне первый раз Тикки подсунули, чтобы я его убила, - на удивление, ответила Род. Потом прошла к пульту и уселась в кресло перед ним. – Значит, отсюда всё и управляется... – пробормотала она. – Но вы плохо готовитесь к работе, - обернулась она к "учёным", так и не вышедшим из ступора. – Готовились бы лучше, знали бы: Тикки никогда бы не сумел меня убить.  
\- Но он это сделал! – возразил старший, чуть оживая.  
\- Да неужели? – ухмыльнулась девочка. – Приму это за комплимент моим актёрским способностям. Кстати, - посмотрела она на экран, - где всё ещё показывали сидящих, прислонившись друг к другу спинами, Тикки Мика и Аллена Уокера, - а как тут у вас звук включить? А то они такие хорошие, а что говорят, не слышно.  
Она наугад ткнула несколько кнопок, отчего лица "учёных" побелели, из пульта пошёл дымок, а звук действительно появился.  
\- ...Но если у тебя всё ещё осталась эта рука, значит, неизвестно, сколько ты сам проживёшь? – спросил Тикки.  
\- Да, наверное, - кивнул Аллен. – Но это ведь не значит, что я умру прямо сейчас. Сколько-то лет мне ещё отведено, и, если мы не возвращаемся в дом, мы вполне можем начать бродить по миру, многое ещё успеем посмотреть.  
\- Что за пораженческие настроения? – проворчал Ной. – Прощаю их только из-за того, что ты устал. Но я мира насмотрелся, ты - тоже. И твоё положение заложника мне совершенно не нравится. Как знаешь, конечно, но...  
\- И чего же ты хочешь? – терпеливо поинтересовался экзорцист.  
\- Чтобы мы жили вечно, - во весь рот усмехнулся Тикки. Потом чуть тише и серьёзней добавил: - Или, по крайней мере, чтобы мы жили, сколько положено, не завися от прихотей чужих нам сил.  
По ту сторону экрана, где находилась Род со товарищи, тренькнул звоночек.  
\- А это что было? – спросила девочка. Посмотрела на лица "учёных" и восхищённо хлопнула в ладоши: - Не может быть!..  
\- Он что, нашёл нужную мелодику? – с несчастным видом уточнил младший из "учёных".  
\- Это исполнение желаний, - убитым голосом провозгласил старший. - Было загадано желание, и его нужно выполнить. Хотя ещё чуть-чуть, и я убью их своими руками.  
Род Камелот рассмеялась.

_\- Fin._  
  



End file.
